Middle Ground
by Kingstriker
Summary: Freddy Fazbear and his brother Golden have been living a life of being rich and popular, but it never made Freddy truly happy living without many friends. Living in a city divided 2 ways between the rich and the poor can be a struggle. Longing to experience a new life away from the money, he meets some new friends who guide him into a new path...Middle Ground. Anthropomorphic AU.
1. New Friend

**_Well what do ya know, my first FNAF AU fic that isn't part of my "Struggles on a Hook" franchise...pretty nice. With that series on break until the Christmas Special, I am now able to do other FNAF and non-FNAF fics. I'm not sure if this will be a full-blown franchise since I only have ideas for this one story. Now while I have a reputation for updating almost every single day, I won't be able to update every day for this since I'm working on like 3 other stories and currently working on a non-FNAF crossover that I will be updating while making this. Not all of the cast will be in this unlike the Struggles Franchise and the story may be a little short._**

 ** _Now like I commonly do now, I will provide reminders before the start of this story so please read them below please:_**

 ** _*Possibly 10 or less chapters_**

 ** _*Characters will include Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Springtrap, Marionette, Mike and Jeremy. Hell probably those Nightmare versions of the characters too._**

 ** _*May involve character death_**

 ** _*Anthropomorphic AU_**

 ** _*Fredrick=Toy Freddy_**

 ** _*Chi Chi=Toy Chica_**

 ** _*Bon=Toy Bonnie_**

 ** _*Vix=Mangle_**

 ** _*Nette=Marionette_**

 ** _*Golden=Golden Freddy_**

 ** _*The main city name will remain Striker City like in my other FNAF series._**

 ** _And I think that clears it up, I like to put up notes before posting a story now, starting to become a habit. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this brand new FNAF story!_**

* * *

Middle Ground

Chapter 1: New Friend

Family...usually close to you and care for you very much. Friends...usually always by your side and care for you as well. But those words could not always connect in a positive way. For some people, those two words and create a rift between your emotions and actions. Having the option to choose between family and friends can be one of the most terrifying things you could do.

Striker City, a city unfortunately divided between three groups. One group consisted of higher class and extremely wealthier people who got along great with each other and lived in mansions, each human and anthropomorphic animals wearing something fancy like a top-hat, bowties or even nice clothes. They had whatever they wanted and got it whenever they wanted. This group was more peaceful and seemingly harmless, but there were times where even they had their dark side, especially when it came to dealing with the other side of town.

The second group contained majority of everyone else in town who were considered normal, poor or criminals. They all wore dirty or crazy clothes, they terrorized the town or just caused trouble between each other. All of this gave their side a bad reputation, they often started fights with the higher people and massive brawls have broken out almost everyday around town between these 2 groups.

However, the third group was considered the "Middle Ground", it consisted of the center of the city and taking up most of downtown. It was home to average living people who wore normal clothes, did usual everyday stuff and were pretty nice people. Neither of the other sides associated much with them or when they did it was never with negativity.

Despite the feuds...there was one higher-class bear who managed to defy the struggling city and live life the way he wanted to. He often stayed close to his side but made contact with the other side every once in awhile when he was alone. His name was Freddy Fazbear, a 10 year old brown bear who always had a smile on his face when people would see him. He was very nice, well-mannered and very active. He lived in one of the large mansions on a tall hill with several garages behind it and a large pool. The mansion itself had 4 master bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen, den, closets and dining room, but the basement and attic were pretty small. He lived with his twin brother Golden who considered himself the dominant twin and was very overprotective of Freddy who was annoyed by that. Golden was a grumpy but sometimes clumsy bear who was often annoyed by Freddy's cheerfulness, but that didn't stop Freddy one morning from waking him up so they wouldn't miss breakfast.

"GOLDEN WAKE UP! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Freddy patted his brother on his back.

"Ugh...just 5 more minutes." Golden groaned.

"NO! WE DON'T HAVE 5 MINUTES YOU NEED TO-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Golden snapped.

Freddy jumped back in fear and Golden instantly regretted yelling. He sat up and patted Freddy on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Freddy, but you can be so annoying sometimes." Golden smirked.

"But you still love me." Freddy smiled big.

"Yeah you know it." Golden nodded.

The two went downstairs where their parents were getting ready to leave. While they were at work, they knew Freddy and Golden could handle themselves at the house alone. Their breakfast consisted of large pizzas since pizza was a massive favorite around the whole city. Freddy was a fan of cheese while Golden preferred pepperoni. They eagerly began to dig in and talk for a bit.

"So Golden what plans do you have today?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I might sleep in for most of the day. Didn't get much sleep last night." Golden shrugged.

"Aw you're no fun! Well, I'm going to the park to play." Freddy said.

"You better make sure none of those crazy idiots from the other side of town will be there."

"Relax, I've never seen any over at the park, plus it's part of the Middle Ground. I'll be fine."

"You better hope so."

"You always say that."

Once they were both finished with their pizza, Golden and Freddy threw the boxes away and went upstairs. Freddy grew a devilish grin and proceeded to tackle Golden to the ground.

"OW! Why you little!" Golden growled.

Golden chased Freddy throughout the house until Freddy finally reached his room and tried to close his door, but Golden prevented him from doing that.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna get it Freddy." Golden said pushing against the door.

"NO! Stay away!" Freddy laughed.

But Golden managed to squeeze inside and tackled Freddy. The two rolled around wrestling for a few minutes before Golden pinned him and raised a fist.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes."

"DO YOU YIELD?"

"YES! YES OKAY?"

"Good."

Golden got off him dusting his hands off before leaving with a laugh. Freddy groaned and got up deciding to get started with his plan. He raced to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his sharp teeth, groomed his fur and made sure his black bowtie and black tophat were perfectly on. Golden wore a blue bowtie and blue tophat instead. Being part of the higher-class, he had to look nice. But as he looked himself over, he couldn't help but wonder...if he was truly happy with how he felt. Sure who wouldn't be happy if you had anything and everything you wanted, but...higher class people often stayed to themselves, didn't make many friends and always bragged about whatever they had. His brother was just the same...but Freddy wanted to make a friend...a best friend. He was awoken from his thoughts by the sound of Golden's snoring.

"Ugh...him and his snores." Freddy muttered.

Upon leaving the mansion, he observed others chatting and bragging with each other, some were busy cleaning their nice cars and others were relaxing on their large porches. Freddy sighed...no matter how many times wanted to see a difference around here, it would never happen. He eventually left the hills and found what everyone called "Middle Ground." The Park was uncomfortable close to the hills so Freddy didn't have to walk far. He was looking forward to playing on the newly upgraded swing set, the old one broke many times and injured kids. But this one was much stronger and made of steel.

"I hope no one is on them when I get there. I definitely need to get a turn." Freddy rubbed his hands.

When he got there, he saw many children playing around and only one person on the new swing set. The person was a light brown chubby bear with rosy red cheeks and an innocent smile. The bear swung up and down ignoring a strong wind coming by. As Freddy walked towards the swing set, the wind began to pick up and the other bear started to get nervous.

"Ooh, I don't want to go too high." He said.

But as the wind raced passed, he found himself going up too high for him.

"AAHHH! NO!" He yelled.

Freddy gasped when the bear began to slip out of the seat, and when he did. He slammed hard onto the ground and a loud thud. Many kids turned to the scene and saw the bear started to cry. Freddy raced over first to comfort him. When the bear looked up he saw Freddy's tophat and recognized what side he was on.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"No, my arm hurts bad." The bear cried.

Freddy looked over the left arm and saw a large bruise.

"That's a big bruise...but I think you'll be okay. Where are your parents, surely they saw this." Freddy looked around.

"I live down that hill over there, so I can go back whenever I want. Hey are you a high-class?"

"Why yes I am, I'm Freddy." Freddy held out a hand.

"Hey that's close to my name, I'm Fredrick, but most people call me Fred, I'm part of the Middle Ground." Fred shook his hand.

And so the two got to know each other more and found out they had a lot in common. And after spending an hour playing around the playground, Freddy got an idea.

"Hey Fred, wanna come over to the mansion for awhile?" Freddy asked.

"Are you sure? No one of them will mistake me for the bad side?" Fred asked nervously.

"No way, come on. My brother wouldn't mind the extra company."

"What's he like?"

"Oh just a big show-off and pretty clumsy. Though he can get pretty rowdy." Freddy chuckled.

The two made their way back over the hills and Fred suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"I've never stepped foot around here...I'm just a little nervous."

Freddy grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I would never let anyone of my friends get hurt."

This made Fred smile and the two walked towards the mansion. Fred could not believe what he was seeing, all the large houses, cars and well dressed people. He did get a few strange looks but ignored them. When they arrived, Freddy noticed Fred's excited look and smirked.

"You ready?"

"YES!"

Fred's breath had been taken away and he observed the inside of the mansion. He had to resist the urge to go running around knowing that would be rude. He wanted to make a good impression with the higher-class people.

"It's so big, I've never been in such a large place." Fred said.

"Eh, you get used to it. Though it does it get a bit boring after awhile." Freddy sighed.

"Huh? How? You guys are rich, you can do whatever you want and get whatever you want." Fred gasped.

Freddy's fists clenched as his sides and he muttered to himself.

"Not everything..."

Fred walked closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Come on let's-"

"Freddy who is that?" Came his brother's voice.

Both brown bears look up at the stairs to see Golden coming down curious.

"Oh hey Golden, this is my new friend Fredrick, but he likes Fred for short." Freddy explained.

"Hi." Fred stook out a hand.

Golden raised an eye-brow looking at him all over making Fred feel awkward. Nothing about him screamed criminal or anything else from the rundown side, so he gladly shook Fred's hand.

"Sorry, I assume you're a Middle Grounder?"

"Yes."

"Okay you're fine. You two have fun, I got some things to do." Golden walked off.

"He's a little scary." Fred said.

"He's okay, come on I'll give you a tour."

And so Freddy showed Fred all around the mansion until they finally ended up in his room. They sat on the king-sized beds and decided to chat.

"Hey Freddy, thanks for inviting me. I don't have many friends that would do this for me." Fred said.

"No problem, just want to find people I have things in common with. So, what's it like being in Middle Ground." Freddy asked grabbing a pillow to rest his head on.

"It's pretty peaceful and quiet. We have friendly people and live in normal sized houses, nothing as big as this. And lucky for us we're not bothered by the dark side. I'd hate to be attacked by one of those guys."

"True. You know...there are times that I wish I could experience how you people live. Being in a smaller house wouldn't be that bad, it's pretty creepy here at night, and sometimes I even get lost and forget where a room is. I would like to open my eyes one morning and not hear people bragging about their own stuff right outside my window. I've never been truly happy being around here." Freddy sighed.

Fred was very surprised by this info. A rich person who didn't want to live that way? It was never heard of before, but nobody said it was wrong. Fred placed a hand on Freddy's shoulder.

"You know, someday you may get that chance to experience it." Fred smiled.

Freddy smiled back.

"So, what do you plan to do in the future?" Freddy asked.

"I thought about becoming a spy...they're so cool! I've recently been going to some boxing classes to learn how to defend myself better." Fred said throwing a few punches to the air.

"Nice, me and Golden spar a few times just to keep our strength up. Though I have no idea what I want to do when I'm older. A lot of people around here stopped dreaming once they got rich and moved here. I'd rather work than sit on my brown butt all day."

"Tell ya what? Maybe if I ask my parents, you can come over to my house tomorrow. Then I can show you around!" Fred offered.

"I'd like that." Freddy nodded.

Fred looked towards Freddy's 8 pillows and took one.

"Hey Freddy?"

"Yeah."

Fred smacks Freddy with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"OH IT'S ON!"

Freddy pounced on Fred with his pillow and the two starting whacking each other with the pillows and laughing the whole time. They eventually fell off the bed but that didn't stop them. They raced towards each other and knocked each other in the head with their pillows stunning them.

"Oh man...that wasn't a good idea." Fred said.

"Yeah, not to hard then." Freddy decided.

The tried again and were now fighting all over the room, but after a few minutes the pillows were forgotten and the two wrestled on the floor. Their friendly scuffle was halted by Golden coming in.

"So let me get this straight...you two have a pillow fight, then a wrestling match...WITHOUT ME?" Golden snarled.

"Uh-oh." Freddy gulped.

"Uh...wanna join in?" Fred asked.

"BEAR RUMBLE!" Golden yelled.

He leaped on both of them and now all three of them were rough-housing, Freddy and Golden losing their tophats in the process. Much later, Fred saw it was time for him to head home worried his parents would start looking for him. He talked to Freddy and Golden.

"Thank you guys for having me over. It was so much fun!" Fred jumped up and down with joy.

"Anytime, I was just glad to make a friend." Freddy smiled.

"A best friend." Fred nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot...here."

To Fred's surprise, Freddy gave him one of his extra hats and bowties. The hat was black with a red stripe around it but the bowtie was the same as Freddy's. Fred eagerly took them and put them on.

"Wow...I look like you!" Fred said.

"Yep, it's like you're one of us now." Golden said.

"Thank you so much, and now I should be going."

"We'll walk with you to your house." Freddy offered.

From the day onwards, Fred started to hang out with Freddy and Golden almost every day. Eventually Freddy did get that chance to tour the Middle Ground and he loved it even more than the higher-class neighborhoods, Golden liked it to a certain extent and preferred his current lifestyle. As the weeks past both the brother's parents and Fred's parents had grown to like the other friend their children had met.

As the years passed, the bears grew more closer...at least until 10 years after Freddy and Fred first met that Freddy fell into a depression. Two years prior, Fred had managed to get a job as a secret agent and had to leave town. Golden had left to travel during the summers leaving Freddy alone. Their parents had long since moved away and even Golden decided to split his and his brother's money so he could afford his own mansion. Nothing bad happened between Freddy and Golden, but they felt that they needed more space, but promised to always be there for each other. Fred's departure took a huge toll on Freddy and Golden failed constantly to cheer him up.

But...Freddy had also left to clear his mind by traveling alone and had started to feel better, especially when he started to receive a few calls or texts from Fred occasionally. Secretly, Freddy had been planning to move into Middle Ground for awhile, just to truly experience it...and unknown to him...it would come quicker than he thought.

And it all started one night...when he met 3 new friends...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Woah, that took a lot out of me. BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! I still have a lot more to do! It's just too bad I probably won't update this everyday since I'm working on other stories, but especially my crossover.**_

 _ **Bonnie: SPOILER ALERT! IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!**_

 _ **Me: DAMN IT BONNIE!**_

 _ **Toy Bonnie: Hey I should be in it!**_

 _ **Me: Why?**_

 ** _Toy Bonnie: Sonic is blue, Thomas is blue, I'M BLUE!_**

 ** _Me: Well that's not happening so get over it._**

 _ **Bonnie: Now go sit in a corner, and think about your life!**_

 _ **Toy Bonnie: *Goes to sit in a corner and think about his life***_

 _ **Anyways, I'm excited to start this brand new FNAF fic and it will be great. And while I won't update everyday, I always finish my stories no matter what! So remember that! Well I guess that's all for this chapter! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**_


	2. Odd One Out

Chapter 2: Odd One Out

Prior to the night that would change his life forever, Freddy decided to take a walk around downtown. Some people had been able to recognize him and they would wave at him while he did the same back and tipping his hat. He hummed a tune while he observed everything he could see. He missed it when Fredrick would walk with him around town, but he had gotten used to his absence.

"Hmm, what have we here?"

Freddy saw a few fliers hanging up on a few buildings up ahead, it looked like a flier for a famous heavy metal band called "Bite of 87" coming to town. It didn't show what they looked like, just a guitar with crazy colorful writing. It said they were performing tonight, so the fliers must have been up for awhile and Freddy never noticed.

"Hmm, maybe this is a new chance." Freddy thought.

He's been coming around the Middle Ground often with no chance of experiencing something that would fully push him into moving away from the hills. He worried if people from the bad side would come, if so, he'd better be ready for some trouble. So he was going to go, but not in the way he was expecting. He took a flier with him and went back home.

"I've never listened to this stuff, but I'm sure it's not all bad. I'm sure Golden wouldn't go, plus he's out of town. But I've made my decision, and who knows, maybe I could just park somewhere close and listen to it there. Wouldn't want to cause any distractions. I know for sure no rich folk would attend such events." Freddy figured.

Freddy went back into his mansion to listen to a few example of heavy metal music, which at first was extremely hard to do. His ears were first pounded with electric guitar and eventually drums and yelling. He had to take his large headphones off multiple times to comprehend everything. But after 2 hours, it didn't seem that bad anymore. Maybe this "Bite of 87" crew wouldn't be so bad after all.

"People listen to some strange things these days." Freddy chuckled taking off his headphones.

He left into the kitchen to get something to eat before dozing off on the couch. Around 7:00, Freddy awoke to the alarm on his phone seeing that the concert would start 2 two hours. He decided to make sure he looked presentable though he figured not many would care down there. He went outside to his large 4-door Dodge Ram truck which was tricked out with a super charger, tall exhaust pipes in the back and some large tires. Inside it was very spacious, and the color was mostly red and black. He had a nice stereo system, speakers and leather seats.

"Time to make a change." Freddy said.

He smiled happily as he took off down the roads and away from the hills. Seeing that he had some spare time, he took a longer route to the concert. The concert was taking place near the highway where the Middle Ground ended. Freddy followed this long stretch of road listening to one of his favorite songs and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing here...huh? What happened there?"

Up ahead, Freddy could see some kind of bus parked beside the road, a tour bus. Upon closer inspection he could see three figures getting out with what looked like instruments and other equipment. Freddy realized who they were...the heavy metal band "Bite of 87". Plus the title was written on the side of the bus as he drove passed it. Suddenly the thought dawned on him, they were stranded for some reason...maybe...just maybe...he could offer some assistance. He looked back to see no one else behind him, so he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped.

"Calm down Fazbear...you're doing the right thing. This may be your only chance to even meet them...though I doubt they'll care about me or my help. But it's worth a shot." Freddy muttered to himself.

He backed up until he was a few feet away from the bus, and with one heavy sigh and gulp, he stepped out and saw the 3 seemingly arguing.

"Well hurry up and call, we can't be late!"

"I AM DON'T RUSH ME WOMAN!"

"ARGH! IT HAD TO HAPPEN TONIGHT OF ALL NIGHTS!"

Freddy felt his heartbeat slow down the closer he got to them. One part of his mind said to run back while he could, the other egged him on to try to assist. He went with the second option and came closer. Before he could even speak, one of them spotted him and growled.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Freddy stepped back as it was the red fox who had spoken. This made the other two look over as well.

"Uh...I..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The red fox snarled.

Freddy watched as the purple bunny and yellow chicken walked over examining him. He finally got a good look at all three of them. The fox was mainly red with a few permanent bruises and scratches probably from fighting. One hand was replaced with a large sharp hook while the other was just a hand with sharp claws. He wore an eye-patch over one eye and sported a few gold teeth. On his arms were spiked bracelets and tattoos shaped like blood splatter and he wore some torn up black shorts.

The yellow chicken sported some spiked-up feathers on her head around the bandanna she wore. She also wore a white tube-top with the words "LET'S ROCK!" written in red on it and she wore a black mini-skirt. On her wrists were spiked bracelets and on her hands were black fingerless gloves revealing her sharp yellow talons. The only make-up she wore was black eye-shadow.

And finally there was the purple bunny who was most likely the leader. His fur was spiked around him almost like a porcupine. He wore a torn-up black t-shirt, spike bracelets, black fingerless gloves and strangely some black eye-shadow like Chica. Just looking at Bonnie's face in the night made Freddy think he was going to have a nightmare. He was snapped out of his thought when the bunny spoke up.

"What do you want...Toppy?"

Toppy? Why did he say that? Unless he meant how we was wearing the hat or that's what they called the higher-class.

"Um, I noticed something is wrong with your tour bus." Freddy pointed out.

"Yeah we got a flat and no spare tire to switch it." The Chicken spoke up examining her talons.

"Well uh, maybe I could give you guys a lift in my truck over there." Freddy pointed to his truck.

The three were a little surprised to see how big the truck was, but they look back at Freddy with their suspicious glares.

"And why would you do that? Toppies aren't known for helping people below them, they keep to themselves." The bunny crossed his arms.

"WHY WOULD WE TRUST YE? YOU EXPECT SOMETHING IN RETURN OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?" The fox shouted.

"No...just to help. You guys can't just stay here." Freddy said feeling a bit more confident.

The fox apparently didn't like needing help from his kind and growled.

"I'd rather miss the concert than trust a higher-up." The fox turned away.

The bunny and chicken roll their eyes.

"We don't have time to argue, the guy is offering us a ride!" The chicken groaned to the fox.

The bunny, deciding to make the final decision, stepped up closer to Freddy who realized the bunny was at least a foot taller than him.

"We'll accept, by the way do you know who we are?"

"Not exactly, I only saw the flier about you guys having the concert." Freddy shrugged.

"Well I'm Bonnie the lead guitarist and current main singer." Bonnie introduced himself.

"I'm Chica, the seond guitarist and back-up singer." Chica smiled at him.

Bonnie had to nudge the fox to answer.

"Ugh...I be Foxy the pirate drummer." He said quickly.

"And we reside in the Middle Ground of our home city." Bonnie announced.

Freddy was surprised that the Middle Ground existed in other cities since he's only heard about it for this city.

"Well nice to meet you all, I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy tipped his hat which made Chica giggle.

"Nice to meet you as well, now let's get going." Bonnie said.

Just then the driver of the bus walked out revealing himself as a human.

"Hey Bonnie, tow truck will be here soon. I'll have them tow it to the concert." He said.

"Thanks Mike, you stay here until they arrive. We got ourselves a ride." Bonnie turned back to Freddy and smiled.

"Will do!" Mike nodded going back in.

Freddy figured he really did make the right choice, for a second he thought they would beat him up for getting in their business, well Foxy seemed to want to. He helped them load their stuff into the back of the truck. Foxy was more reluctant to let Freddy touch his drums. Upon further inspection, the 3 were amazed by the truck.

"Woah...impressive." Chica rubbed a talon across the side.

"I know, it may not be like our tour bus...but she's a beauty." Bonnie said.

"I still bet I can run faster than this thing though." Foxy smirked.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Bonnie yelled.

"OH NO YE DON'T LANDLUBBER I DO!" Foxy snarled.

The two literally butt heads as they argued but Chica snapped at them.

"If you two idiots are done, we got to get going." Chica growled.

"Yeah Bonnie listen to your sister!" Foxy teased.

After getting the last object in the back of the truck, Freddy whipped his head to them nearly getting whiplash.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, it was my dad and her mom that got the job done! Actually we also have a younger sister named Chi Chi and younger brother named Bon but they don't live around here." Bonnie explained.

"I miss seeing my twin sister." Foxy sighed.

"..." Freddy only blinked before deciding the dismiss the subject.

"Yeah weird right, it's weird that this creep became Chica's boyfriend." Bonnie teased Foxy.

"Bonnie I swear after we finish this concert I'm gonna whoop your ass backstage."

"Pfft, I'll be waiting sailor!"

"GUYS!" Chica yelled.

"Coming!" They yelled.

Bonnie knocked Foxy away and got into the front passenger seat first while Foxy grumbled and got into the backseat with Chica and the two blushed. Freddy watched as the three were amazed by the interior of the truck.

"Woah, nice design." Foxy admitted.

"Thanks, you should see my brother's car, too bad he's out of town." Freddy sighed.

They took off down the road and Freddy had the radio music on low. None of them had spoken up since Freddy started the truck. Foxy and Chica were looking out the window while Bonnie was on his phone doing something. Freddy felt some sweat running down his head thinking if he was supposed to do something else. But Bonnie finally spoke up.

"So Fazzy..."

FAZZY? SERIOUSLY? Freddy was a little taken back by that name but let it slide.

"Yes?"

"How much do I have to bet that you won't stay for the concert?" Bonnie smirked.

"Oh that's the thing. It's exactly where I was going."

The "Bite of 87" crew were rather shocked.

"You? A toppy? Going to a heavy metal band? How is that even possible?" Bonnie looked at him like he was insane.

"Well, long-story-short, I've been getting tired of the rich life and want to experience newer things, stuff maybe you guys do or anyone in the Middle Ground." Freddy explained.

"Really? Well the Middle Ground is definitely a good place to live, not many worries, peaceful folk, exciting adventures. You guys usually stay to yourselves while the other side are nothing but poor evil slobs of dirt." Chica explained.

"I guess you have a point, you know, only one person was able to show me the beauty of the Middle Ground, his name was Fredrick. He was my best friend, but 2 years ago he moved away...and that's all I ever wanted out of his life...a friend." Freddy explained.

The three were listening closely.

"Wait, so you had no friends before him? What about the other rich people?" Chica asked.

"They would call you a friend, but they don't mean it. They see each other more like competitors and rivals...I couldn't live that way. I've been struggling to find where I really belong. And I..."

Freddy trails off as a tear slides down his face. He quickly wipes away not wanting to look weak in front of them.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get too emotional." Freddy said focusing on the road ahead.

The other three had looks of sympathy on their faces but couldn't figure out what to say next. Bonnie was known to be a mischievous bunny who loved to pull pranks and pick fights with people. But while he showed aggression and caused a lot of trouble, deep down he was very caring and determined bunny who cared for his family and friends. Chica was a sweet and out-going chicken who often got annoyed by Bonnie and Foxy's antics and scolded them as if she was their mother. While she didn't look so friendly at first glance, she was very nice once you got to know her. If you piss her off, don't expect forgiveness until after your hospitalized. As for Foxy, he was a grumpy and messy fox who always acted like a pirate and suffered from anger issues and gets angry even over the smallest things. You'd be lucky to have him around though if you want to hear a story or if you wanna get drunk with someone.

The three shared one common feeling right now...worry...for Freddy, who didn't look at them.

"No need for apology Fazzy, we understand..." Bonnie said finally.

Freddy glanced at the bunny who looked down quickly. Then the bear looked back at the road...and nothing else was said for the rest of the trip.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Phew, finally got the introductions out of the way, well...HALF OF THEM! Bon, Chi Chi and Vix won't appear for the next few chapters. Anyways, stayed tuned for the next chapter whenever I get it done since I'm doing other stuff too! See ya then!**_


	3. Backstage Business

Chapter 3: Backstage Business

By the time they arrived at the location, there was only an hour left before their performance. Bonnie guided Freddy to where he was supposed to park. The concert was taking place behind the Striker City civic center, there was already a small crowd gathering, but soon the whole parking lot would be jam-packed with people, both Middle Grounders and the dark-siders. The "Bite of 87" crew were not fond of the dark-siders because of their reputation. Sure, this crew would get into some trouble...but not like true criminals would.

Freddy found the spot where he was supposed to park at and stopped there. As they got out, Freddy saw the stage already set up and workers fixing up the spotlights. He could hear people getting excited and people planning to crowd surf. After all their stuff were out, Freddy helped them take them into the building and they all gathered in a large room they were using as a resting area.

"I think that's the last of it." Freddy said putting down a large box.

"Hey Freddy, thanks for everything. I don't think we could've waited for that tow truck." Bonnie smiled at him.

"My pleasure, it was the least I could do. I guess I'll go find myself to good spot then." Freddy proceeded to leave.

But suddenly Bonnie grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, we have a better idea. You can stay back here and relax, plus you'll be closer to us and away from trouble." Bonnie suggested.

Freddy was very surprised by this. First he offered to drive them to the concert, and now they were letting him stay backstage and watch from there? FOR FREE? It was better to take these chances.

"You'd really do that for me?" Freddy asked.

"Of course, you helped us out. And now we owe ya." Chica agreed.

Foxy looked a little reluctant to let him do that, so he said nothing. Freddy smiled big and straightened his bowtie.

"Well thank you. And I wish you guys luck tonight!" Freddy said.

"Thanks dude!" Bonnie patted his back.

And so for awhile, Freddy sat back and listened to the others as they practiced their instruments and made sure they remembered some lyrics. Freddy was amazed by their abilities. Bonnie and Chica played their electric guitars together in perfect harmony. And how Foxy easily matched his beats with the music. Though he couldn't listen to any singing right now since Bonnie needed to save his voice for the concert where things were gonna get wild.

"Hey Fazzy, you got any musical talents?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy blushed wondering if it would be right to tell them.

"Well...I can sing."

This made Bonnie and Foxy's ears perk up and Chica's eyes wide.

"You can sing?" Chica asked a little excited.

"Yeah, nothing like you guys are used to, more softer and calmer stuff. Me and Golden used to sing all the time for fun and we sounded great together. Then after I met Fredrick we sounded even better. Just a trio of bears singing together...those were good days." Freddy smiled.

"Wow...dude you should sing for us!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what kind of song it is." Chica said.

"Well, I don't know. You guys may think it's silly." Freddy blushed.

"No we won't. And Foxy don't get any ideas." Bonnie glared at the fox who rolled his eyes.

Freddy was used to singing with a microphone, but this being kind of a small room, he wouldn't want anyone to hear him outside. He cleared his throat and just thought of some random song and closed his eyes.

" _'Cause every night I will save your life_

 _And every night I will be with you_

 _'Cause every night I still lay awake_

 _And I dream of an absolution_

 _'Cause every night I will make it right_

 _And every night I will come to you_

 _But every night it just stays the same_

 _In my dream of an absolution"_

When Freddy finished he opened his eyes to see Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all wide-eyed and hanging jaw. They could not believe what they just heard. Freddy's voice was so soft and light unlike his usual deep but cheery tone. Freddy had no idea how to react until Chica smiled.

"That...was beautiful Freddy. That has got to be your special talent." Chica said.

"Yeah man, you didn't even stutter once." Bonnie said.

"Impressive." Foxy said.

"You guys actually liked it...well thanks!" Freddy said.

Mike suddenly pops in holding a clipboard.

"Guys it's almost time." Mike said.

"Got it, well we should head on out there. But first we got to get pumped...WE GOT TO GET PUMPED UP!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'M SO PUMPED ARE YOU PUMPED CHICA?" Foxy yelled.

"I'M FUCKING PUMPED FOXY!" Chica yelled in his face.

Bonnie grabbed Foxy into a headlock and the two spin around yelling and cheering while Chica hops up and down. Freddy stayed back letting them have their moment. When that was over, the crew gathered their things and left the room, but Bonnie stopped and turned to Freddy.

"Just stay here, and enjoy yourself!" Bonnie smiled.

Freddy nodded as they left to start the concert. Freddy did peek through some hidden curtains to see the entire parking lot filled with people and a few food stands. They were all cheering wildly and most of them were holding cups of beer.

"HELLO STRIKER CITY!" Bonnie yelled extremely loud.

The crowd cheered back in response.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I SAID ARE YOU FUCKING READY?"

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S DO THIS!"

And so the concert began, they had 3 songs to do with 15-20 minutes of break time. Freddy had to cover his ears a lot since he was much closer to the stage and Bonnie and Chica had like 3 microphones each in front of them. He watched as Bonnie sung and jammed on his guitar like crazy, his ears bending back and forth. Chica played hers while jumping up and down a few times, Foxy was wailing on the drums like there was no tomorrow. Freddy at first wondered how Foxy could play the drums so easily with one hand and a hook, but he could see that Foxy had stabbed his hook through the stick so he could hold it. Eventually came his solo where only he played for like 5 minutes straight and the crowd became wilder.

Freddy was rather impressed but a little nervous at the same time. The group seemed so calm and funny when they were talking to him, but out there they were like totally different people. It was almost like they were taking their anger out on someone, even Bonnie was foaming at the mouth from him yelling every word. The colorful spotlights raced all around the stage and some through the crowd. Freddy could only imagine some of the higher-class folk shutting their windows in annoyance which he found funny.

"Wow...I wonder if I could do this. But how? I don't really yell when I sing...hmm, though if there's like a low depressing section of a song...maybe I could do that. Yeah, this may be what I've been looking for, maybe these guys can help with more of the Middle Ground...but then again, this may just be a one-time thing. Once their gone it's over, I'm back to doing things by myself." Freddy sighed.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he picked it up...it was Fredrick. Quickly, he answered it.

"Hey Fred."

 **"Hey Freddy! How are things?"**

"Going pretty well, how's the spy business."

 **"My team caught a few people trying to raid a weapons base planning to destroy a whole city. But we managed to stop them in time. It's been getting pretty dangerous over here...and I love it!"**

"I'm glad to hear it. Hey Fred, have you heard of a band called "Bite of 87"?"

 **"Hmm, no not really. Weird name though, almost like it's named after some crazy event."**

"Tell me about it, they're performing here. And you're not going to believe this, I helped them get to the concert because their bus got a flat. And now I'm sitting backstage while they're performing!"

 **"Woah, you actually did that? Nice, but did you make sure they weren't part of...you know."**

"Yeah they are Middle Grounders don't worry. I think I'm friends with them now."

 **"Cool, you were always full of surprises. But please be careful Freddy, it'll take more than one night to get to know them completely."**

"I know, hey are you ever coming back?"

 **"Yeah, in a month."**

"Well it will be nice to see you again...I miss you."

 **"I miss you too, it's been so long. Oh I got to go and debrief with the boss, I'll talk to ya later."**

"Okay...goodbye."

Freddy hung up as a tear came to his eye, he wiped it away just as the band came back in for the 2nd time feeling good about themselves...and exhausted.

"Phew, finally our season is done. Time for our summer break!" Chica sighed in relief.

"Jeez Bonnie you were foaming everywhere." Foxy laughed.

"I can't help it if I'm that excited." Bonnie shrugged.

"Hey Fazzy did you like the show?" Chica asked.

"I loved it...you guys were amazing and full of energy." Freddy clenched his fists.

"Thanks...hmm, our tour bus is still getting the new tire...so we can't go anywhere right now." Bonnie said.

"Hey Freddy, maybe you could sing us some more songs!" Chica said.

"Yeah Fazzy come on!" Bonnie begged.

Freddy was surprised that they wanted to hear more...he did have a few news ones he wanted to sing. So for the next 20 minutes Freddy sang a few more songs which pleased the gang. Afterwards Bonnie called for a band huddle while Freddy did some stuff on his phone.

"So...what do you guys think of him?" Bonnie asked.

"I like his voice."

"Aye, it's pretty good. But it's not like us!"

"True...but maybe we could use that." Bonnie smirked.

"What do you mean Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"I mean...we should let him join our band." Bonnie said.

"What? But why? What if he ruins our reputation?" Foxy gasped.

"We can give him a test run! Teach him how to be like us...though he may have to change his look."

"It's worth a try, he wants to learn more about the Middle Ground after all, he's the first Toppy to ever do this. It's strange...yet very interesting." Chica said.

"Don't be such a whiner Foxy!" Bonnie teased.

"Whatever, fine! When are we gonna tell him?" Foxy sneered.

"Later...we need to start packing our stuff." Bonnie ordered.

So the three started to pack up just as Mike walked in.

"Okay guys, the bus is back in order. Hey isn't that the bear you rode with here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, his name is Freddy." Bonnie said.

"Please to meet you uh..." Freddy trailed off.

"Mike, Mike Schmidt." He introduced himself.

"I was happy to bring them here!" Freddy nodded.

"You're a good man Freddy, now then, I've made a list of hotels that are available around here." Mike said flipping through some papers.

"Wait, you're staying here?" Freddy asked.

"Just for tomorrow, then we're heading back to our home town for vacation. No more singing for a few months." Chica shrugged.

Freddy saw his chance to get closer to the group...maybe his dream would finally come true.

"Actually...instead of a hotel...you guys can stay at my mansion for the night." Freddy offered.

The crew including Mike were shocked...now he was letting them stay at his mansion?

"Ye would really do that?" Foxy asked.

"Sure, there's plenty of room for you all." Freddy said.

To his surprise, Chica ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"AW YOU'RE THE BEST FREDDY!" Chica yelled.

"TOO...TIGHT!" Freddy wheezed.

"Sorry..." Chica chuckled.

"Well before we go there, we were going to travel around town first. You can join us if you want." Bonnie said.

"Sure, but what about the truck?" Freddy asked.

"Oh don't worry, one of the workers is letting us have one of the little trailers your truck can fit in." Chica offered.

"Okay...hope that works."

A few minutes later, Freddy watched as Mike carefully drove his truck into the trailer and got it secured. He told Freddy it was done so ease off any stress that the truck may have gotten damaged. Bonnie patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Fazzy, you ready for some fun?" Bonnie had an evil grin.

"Sure." Freddy nodded.

When Freddy stepped inside, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were 2 long soft couches, several tables, cabinets, several stereo speakers built into the walls and between the windows, dimmed neon lights, an 80 inch TV, kitchen counters, a bathroom, beds and so much more! It was like a portable mini house. Freddy was at a lost for words while the others went to chill on the couches and talk. Some hip-hop music was booming through the speakers but Freddy didn't mind it.

"Wow...look at all of this." Freddy said looking carefully at everything.

"Yep, this is hitting the big time. We had to work to get all this you know." Bonnie said.

"It was worth it, our siblings are so jealous." Chica chuckled.

"Heh, it's nice to finally relax for a few months." Foxy said.

"Relax? You get to relax all the time by just sitting at the drums." Bonnie teased.

"I don't just sit matey, I play my heart out while you foam at the mouth!" Foxy argued.

"Maybe I like it when that happens." Bonnie crossed his arms.

"You're insane!"

"As are you!"

"Oh I'll show you insane!"

Foxy makes a lunge for Bonnie who lunges back and the two end on the floor tussling. Chica and Freddy just look at them and roll their eyes. Mike came in and sat in the driver's seat before turning to Freddy.

"I'm used to it." Mike muttered.

Freddy chuckled before seeing Chica was saving him a seat as the bus went down the road.

"So Fazzy tell me, you honestly never liked your rich life? You have it so easy." Chica said.

"I know...but what's the point if I have no one to share it with? I don't like to be alone all the time. You and Bonnie are siblings and Foxy is a close friend...or considered family I assume. But what do I have? A brother who's always away, a best friend who's living his dream, and parents who have drifted away from us after so long. I have no one." Freddy sighed.

Chica rubbed his back.

"It's gonna be okay Freddy, after all, your life may get better very soon." Chica said.

"You think?"

"I'm sure of it."

Suddenly their moment was interrupted when Foxy gets slammed into Freddy, his hook missing Freddy's face by mere inches.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Foxy said.

"Will you two knock it off already?" Chica snarled.

"We're just having fun!" Bonnie argued.

"Yeah and making Freddy here feel awkward." Chica pointed out.

"True...sorry dude. Look me and Foxy do this all the time, fighting is fun!" Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"It's okay...I'm not really a fan of fighting...not that I can't, I've had practice...but I stay away from situations like that." Freddy explained.

"Good man, alright time to drink." Foxy held up a beer.

"Ugh, you always drink too much and get drunk." Chica shook her head.

"Aw come on, I haven't been that bad!" Foxy lied.

"With your mindset I'm not surprised." Bonnie said.

Foxy flipped him off. Freddy thought all of this was pretty funny.

"Hey Fazzy, do you drink?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah...not interested."

"What? Not even a little swig?" Foxy gasped.

"Nope."

"How old are ye?"

"20."

"Woah...didn't know ye was the youngest." Foxy laughed.

"How old are you?" Freddy asked.

"I be 22, Bonnie and Chica here are 21 and our younger siblings are 19...so you're at least more mature than them." Foxy said.

"Freddy here is probably more mature than you two combined." Chica said.

Freddy couldn't stop his laugh from coming out and Bonnie smirked.

"Oh you think it's funny Fazbear? Sounds like you wanna go a few rounds." Bonnie stood up.

Freddy started to get nervous when Bonnie approached him. Freddy thought Bonnie was serious.

"I'm sorry it was just funny." Freddy said.

"How about I give you something to laugh about?" Bonnie growled.

He leaned into Freddy's face who pressed his own head against the couch. Freddy winced expecting the worst when Bonnie laughed and backed off.

"Come on Freddy, I wasn't gonna hurt you...but still, I just wanted to see if you could stand up to me. Besides these two, nobody else can. Go ahead Freddy, stand up and give me one of your best punches." Bonnie said pointing to his own face.

"Why would I do that?" Freddy asked.

"Just want to see how tough you are. I like to mess with people, it's just who I am. Tell me, what makes you really mad?" Bonnie asked.

"Usually anyone who tries to touch my bowtie or grab my hat. Some people have tried and I nearly broke their arms, legs...necks..." Freddy trailed off.

"So you're saying if I do this..."

Bonnie went to grab for Freddy's hat and Freddy instinctively stood up and growled like an actual bear.

"Don't you dare..." Freddy growled.

"Bonnie please stop." Chica said.

"I can see where this is going!" Foxy smirked.

"Okay Okay I'll stop." Bonnie backed off.

But as he turned around, he evilly smiled...he was going to try again. But when he did, he was met with a sucker-punch from Freddy knocking the bunny back into the opposite couch. Chica and Foxy gasped and Freddy looked horrified. Bonnie rubbed his cheek and looked surprised as well.

"OH GOD BONNIE I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"No no Freddy it's okay...that was awesome!" Bonnie started to laugh.

"What?"

"Dude no one outside this group has ever hit me when I tell them to...but you had the guts to do it. You really are braver than you think...that's why I wanted to give you an offer." Bonnie said.

"What offer?"

"Freddy...how would you like to join our crew?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Got a lot done in this chapter! The tour bus scene had to be my favorite part to write so far! Will Freddy join them and discover more about his dream? Stay tuned! Oh and the lyrics from "Dreams of an Absolution" belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise!**_


	4. Fazbear Manor

**_Hmm,_** _ **while I do have at least one shipping to include in this story...it won't be what I originally planned. So Bonnie, Chica, Chi Chi and Bon are brothers and sisters. And like in my last series, Foxy and Mangle are brother and sister. I should go ahead and admit that Bon is gay in this story and he will mention it when he appears and I don't plan to ship him with anyone in this. While I support Foxy x Chica, I really wanted to change it up a bit with this story and thought about doing a test run of Freddy x Chica mainly to expand on the plot. I have also planned to reveal that Chica doesn't romantically feel the same way about Foxy in this story and are instead best friends, plus Foxy is actually more of a ladies man here and could never hold on to one girl.**_

 _ **So right now I'm kinda leaning towards Freddy x Chica for this fic, but I'll always be a bigger fan of Foxy x Chica. Hmm...this should be interesting...luckily any romance won't be coming up right now...at least for the next couple of chapters.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Fazbear Manor

It was a question only half of Freddy's brain was expecting. If he agreed he'd learn more about Middle Ground and actually become part of it like he always wanted. But if he declined, he'd be back to living in the hills with no friends. Apparently Fredrick didn't mind him hanging around these guys as long as they didn't harm him...though he just sucker-punched that insane bunny.

"Well...I uh..."

"You don't have to answer now, maybe just think about it overnight." Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah okay...I'll do that." Freddy nodded.

And so the rest of the ride around town went by pretty great. The gang was laughing, counting the money they made and telling a few interesting stories, many of which intrigued Freddy. Foxy told of few of his possibly true pirate tales, Bonnie talked about an old sparring partner named Springtrap that he boxed with, and Chica talked about some new flavors of pizza she wanted to try. Freddy was surprised by her story the most.

"You make pizza?" Freddy asked nearly spitting out the soda he was drinking.

"Oh yeah, the best. You haven't lived until you've tried one of her pizzas." Bonnie licked his lips.

"Well I don't mean to brag...OH WAIT I DO...my pizzas are the best on this planet and no one can say otherwise!" Chica proudly said.

"PREACH IT LASS!" Foxy waved his arms in the air.

"And I've never made a mistake once!" Chica continued.

"TESTIFY!" Bonnie shouted.

The three start clapping wildly while Freddy just giggled...these guys were okay in his book. Around 1:00 at night, it was time for them to head over to Freddy's mansion. Freddy gave Mike the directions and as they approached the hills...Mike began to panic.

"Um, Mr. Fazbear are you sure we'll be fine?" Mike asked.

"Of course, I can honestly care less what everybody else thinks. They probably won't even see the bus since it's this late and they're probably sleeping." Freddy said.

"Okay then."

And so the bus entered the higher-class area and the crew looked around at all the different mansions. They had never seen so many in one place.

"Woah, so this is what the higher-class looks like." Chica gasped.

"They're so big...look at those cars and garages." Bonnie said.

"Aye...this place is almost as grand as sailing the seven seas." Foxy said.

Freddy was right, no one was outside or awake to notice the bus. When they arrived, Freddy stepped out the bus to type in a code to unlock the large mansion gates. The crew was in complete disbelief when they entered passed the large gate and walls and saw a huge fountain in the middle of a circular path in front of the mansion itself. Freddy directed Mike to the back where the several garages were placed and Mike parked the bus there. Mike went to get out Freddy's truck so Freddy could park it. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy just stared at the mansion like it was their christmas present. Foxy had to lift up his eye-patch just to get a better view.

"Freddy...all this...is yours?" Bonnie gapsed.

"Yep...ready to go inside?" Freddy smirked.

The crew couldn't say nothing and just nodded. Upon coming inside, Freddy remembered the first time Fred came in and resisted the urge to run around. But that didn't work for the crew, they immediately started sprinting around the main floor yelling and wanting to know where everything was. Mike of course was calm and just sighed.

"They're a crazy bunch." Mike shrugged.

"How long have you dealt with them?" Freddy asked.

"A few years, but hey, think of the money. Of course I can't say that when I'm in this place."

The three eventually race back asking a bunch of questions at once forcing Freddy to hold up a hand.

"Now then, Chica start first please." Freddy said.

"I was asking if we could have a tour!" Chica said.

"Of course, now what did you want Bonnie?"

"Got any food?"

"Yes, we'll eat after the tour. Foxy?"

"Aye, I was asking the same thing as Bonnie." Foxy's ears drooped.

"Alright then, let's start with the tour."

So Freddy showed them everything and would stop to see if they had any questions. The crew was amazed by everything, especially Bonnie when he found out Freddy had every game system ever made. His and Foxy's mouth watered when they saw the large amounts of food stored in the kitchen. Chica even saw some stuff to make pizza. Once the tour was over, they gathered in the living room.

"This is a sweet pad Fazzy, I'm impressed." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, ye got yourself a paradise!" Foxy said.

"So...anybody up for a late-night pizza?" Chica asked.

"ME!" Both Bonnie and Foxy cheered.

"Alright then, I'll help you Chica." Freddy said.

"Thanks fazzy!"

Freddy had gotten used to them calling him that. It wasn't an insult, just a funny nickname. While they worked, Foxy and Bonnie talked privately.

"Hey Foxy, have you noticed Freddy and Chica have interacted a lot since we met him?" Bonnie asked.

"Aye, it's not surprising. She always likes to make new friends...she used to be such a snob like her sister."

"True...still is a bit. Foxy...you're still, you know, in love with her right?"

"Well...to be honest, I feel like it's one-sided. She hasn't really admitted anything...but I'm not trying to rush her. And besides...I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah...ye know me, I'm more of a ladies man, which is why I plan to talk to few girls when we get back to town. What about you?"

"Yeah I don't think I'm ready. Besides we're a band and we have to deal with this until they day we decide to retire. I don't plan on retiring anytime soon."

"Me neither. Now that I think about it, Chica is more like a younger sister to me. I may not be technically a member of your family...but I'm close...right?"

"Of course Foxy, and I'm sure Chica would be fine if you just tell her it may not work out. Can't stall forever you know."

"True...but poor old Freddy. The lad has no one...he deserves her more than me. If he even feels that way."

The two see Freddy and Chica laughing wildly when Freddy honked his nose making a squeaky sound.

"I guess you're right, I just wonder if he'll accept the offer."

"Ye know he will, it's only a matter of time." Foxy smiled.

Awhile later, Freddy, Mike and the crew sat in the living room playing Super Smash Bros. Wii U on Freddy's 100 inch flat screen TV while eating the pizza. Chica and Freddy had made a simple cheese pizza and Freddy thought it was the best pizza he ever tasted...she was right after all.

"Wow...Chica...this is so incredible!" Freddy said as some cheese dripped back onto his plate.

"Told you I'm the best...and you are now a witness to my specialty." Chica said.

"And there's goes her snobbishness. Try not to talk to Chi Chi too much when we get back!" Foxy teased.

Chica flipped him off before continuing the game. After another hour the gang was starting to get tired. Mike had already fallen asleep in a chair and Bonnie had an idea.

"Hey Fazzy, watch this."

Bonnie crept over to Mike and got in his face, and with one breath.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mike scrambled awake and Bonnie backed up laughing. Mike groaned seeing everyone laughing at him.

"You always get me with that!" Mike said.

"You were asking for it. What did you think Fazzy?"

"Didn't even know you could do that!" Freddy gasped.

"Trust me, after years of screaming in a concert, it comes naturally. But can you do this?"

Bonnie turns his eyes black with white little dots in the center, Foxy and Chica do the same.

"Actually I can...but it only happens when I'm mad. And please don't make me hit you again." Freddy said.

"Relax Fazzy...so anyways, about the sleeping arrangements..." Bonnie tapped his finger together.

"Hmm, well I only have 4 bedrooms and they're 5 of us." Freddy sensed the problem but Mike spoke up.

"Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch, hell my couch is more comfy than my bed at home." Mike volunteered.

"Alright then that settles that! I guess you 3 can go pick your rooms." Freddy said.

"Which was your brothers'?" Chica asked.

"Oh it was the one right next to mine, but he's got his own mansion now."

 _"He really is all alone."_ Chica thought.

"Goodnight Mike!" Foxy said.

"Goodnight guys!" Mike said getting settled on the couch.

Upstairs, Freddy was about to enter his room when Bonnie stopped him.

"Hey Fazzy, thank you...for everything." Bonnie smiled.

"My pleasure, by the way...I may just take you up on that offer." Freddy smirked.

Bonnie's eyes beamed and he gave him the most evil grin possible.

"Sweet, welcome to the crew."

The two shake hands before going to their own rooms. Bonnie decided to take Golden's former room while Foxy talked with Chica in the hallway.

"Hey Chica, we need to talk." Foxy stopped her.

"Sure what's up?"

"Chica...were we...ever going to...be a thing?"

Chica was a little surprised that he brought this up now.

"Well...I don't know. I mean, we did have crushes on each other in the past but...I wasn't sure if I truly felt the same."

"Me and Bonnie were talking earlier and I decided that I'm just not ready for a relationship. Doesn't mean ye have to stop loving people and be alone."

"I understand, besides...you're more like family to us and a very best friend to me. And that's better than being lovers." Chica shrugged.

"I agree, family is important. And I'd rather it stay that way and support whatever you decided to do, I promise ye, pirate's honor." Foxy smiled.

The two hugged before Foxy made an evil grin.

"So...Freddy on the other hand..." Foxy giggled.

Chica began to blush and faked a confused look.

"What? What about him?" Chica asked.

"Come on, I can see the signs."

"I just met the guy!" Chica argued.

"And by tomorrow you'll have his phone number." Foxy teased.

"Do you want a black eye?" Chica raised a fist.

Foxy flipped up his eye-patch with a smirk.

"Which eye?"

"BOTH!"

"Everything alright out here?" Freddy came out without his hat or bowtie on.

"Sorry Freddy, everything's ship-shape!" Foxy assured.

Freddy nodded before closing his door again. Foxy laughed before getting a punch to the gut by Chica who laughed and ran into her selected room.

"Yep, not ready at all." Foxy muttered going into the last available room.

With everyone asleep, the night was expected go by peacefully. At least that's what Freddy thought...until he had a dream...

 _Freddy walked cautiously through an long empty hallway. He had no idea where exactly he was or why he was there. He could here a few ghostly moans and he felt cold._

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?" Freddy called out._

 _But he got no answer, this was really creepy. The hallway seemed endless and there were no doors. Freddy kept walking until he felt someone behind him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and Freddy spun around, 6 inch claws unsheathing. But what he saw made his heart skip a beat. It some sort of shadow figure of himself. It was completely black with only white teeth and ey_ _es showing._

 _"Who are you?" Freddy asked still in a defensive position._

 _"Call me Shadow Freddy, just a shadow of your former self." SF said._

 _"Former self? What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean the whole rich side of you, I'm the side that enjoys only being rich and worrying about nobody else. You've started to gain some friends and not wanting this life...so I was made."_

 _Freddy had trouble comprehending all this and just shook his head._

 _"Why am I having this dream?"_

 _"How do you know it's a dream?"_

 _"Well it certainly ain't reality."_

 _"I mean...how do you know this isn't a nightmare?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Freddy I'm trying to prevent you from making a mistake. It's good that you have friends and want to be part of the Middle Ground...but I'm worried that you make take things too far."_

 _"I'm being as cautious as I can." Freddy argued._

 _"I'm not too sure about that!" SF teased._

 _Freddy angrily swung a fist but it went right through SF._

 _"Sorry but you can't touch me. Only I can touch you." SF teased again._

 _"Whatever, I think I'll be fine. Now what about this Nightmare, if it was one, then what could cause it?" Freddy snarled._

 _"That would be me." A deep growl was heard._

 _"Uh-oh, gotta go!" SF yelled._

 _"NO WAIT!"_

 _But Freddy couldn't stop him as Shadow Freddy vanished. Freddy heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him and he hesitated to look behind him._

 _"Let me guess, my supposed Nightmare Fuel?" Freddy asked nervously._

 _"Maybe..."_

 _Freddy finally turned around and came across possibly the scariest thing he ever saw in his life. It looked like him...but like some sort of zombie. The bear looked more red than brown, he was all torn up everywhere with holes and dried blood splatter. He sported razor sharp metal teeth and even had some very sharp metal claws. His hat was also torn-up and what disturbed Freddy the most was the three tiny Freddys sticking out of his chest._

 _"WHAT...THE...FUCK...ARE...YOU?" Freddy stepped back._

 _"Call me...Nightmare Freddy." He spoke._

 _The little Freddys giggled in response._

 _"Why are you here? What do you want from me?"_

 _"You ask too many questions! But let me break it down for you...I am your wild side and what you can truly become if you join that crew. I honestly think you're doing the right thing...but...that crew will eventually keep holding you back from your ultimate purpose." NF explained._

 _"You mean looking like you?" Freddy asked nervously._

 _"NO YOU IDIOT! YOU WILL EVENTUALLY BECOME PART OF THE DARK-SIDERS!"_

 _This made Freddy gasp...no...that couldn't be true. Freddy was now furious._

 _"NO! YOU'RE LYING!"_

 _"AM I? THOSE THREE WILL HOLD YOU BACK FOREVER! EVENTUALLY YOU WILL BETRAY THEM AND GO OFF ON YOUR OWN! YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM AND YOU KNOW IT!"_

 _"JUST SHUT UP! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! AND I'LL NEVER BETRAY THEM! YOU WON'T STOP ME!"_

 _"WANNA BET?"_

 _"YOU'RE JUST A NIGHTMARE! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"_

 _"I'M YOU!"_

 _"NO. YOU'RE. NOT."_

 _"YES. I. AM._

 _Freddy couldn't take it any longer and punched Nightmare Freddy in the face. But at the very moment, Freddy made a serious mistake...while he couldn't touch Shadow Freddy, he could touch Nightmare Freddy...and that's when he realized...he screwed up. Nightmare Freddy turned his head back to Freddy, a bone-cracking sound was heard. The little Freddys growled._

 _"You shouldn't have done that..." NF growled._

 _The little Freddys sink back into his chest and Freddy gulped. But before he could do anything else, NF sucker-punched Freddy in the face before slashing his chest with his metal claws. Freddy felt the pain, but there were no visible bruises on him, neither on NF. He saw NF motioning Freddy to come fight. Freddy growled and raced at NF with a fist and NF did the same._

 _Immediately the two were fist-fighting, Freddy managed to get a few punches and kicks in but had to dodge most of the time. NF was very tough and didn't seem like he would go down anytime soon. Finally the two separated to catch their breaths._

 _"Huh, you're not as weak as I thought. But I'm still powerful, you cannot defeat me!" NF said._

 _"JUST LET ME WAKE UP! I DON'T WANT TO ENDURE THIS ANY LONGER!" Freddy shouted._

 _"Oh I'll wake you up alright, BUT I'LL NEVER GO AWAY!"_

 _Freddy roared and roughly tackled NF to the ground, both losing their hats in the process. The two bears rolled around punching, kicking and biting into each other. Freddy was furious and eager to beat the crap out of this Nightmare, but at the same time, he really wanted to wake up right now. Unfortunately, feeling NF's metal claws tearing into him was the worst pain he felt in awhile, how could he even feel the pain if he was still sleeping?_

 _Quickly he was losing the fight as NF pinned him and punched him twice in the face. Freddy grabbed one fist and kicked NF in the chest knocking him off. Freddy picked up his hat and proceeded to race down the hallway._

 _"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME! CHILDREN ATTACK!"_

 _The Freddys pop out of his chest and give chase. The hallway began to create turns and multiple paths like a maze. Freddy kept running and was a good distance away from the little creatures._

 _"OH FREDDY! COME OUT AND PLAY!" Came Nightmare Freddy's voice._

 _Freddy ignored him and kept running, only to finally come to a dead end, still no doors._

 _"NO! NO!" Freddy yelled banging on the wall._

 _The little creatures finally found him jumped onto his head holding it against the wall. Then out of nowhere, a purple fist crashed through one side of the wall and grabbed freddy's left arm. The hand also had sharp metal claws and out of a hole above was what looked like a Nightmare version of Bonnie!_

 _"IT'S ME!" He hissed._

 _Then a yellow fist with sharp talons being revealed grabbed Freddy's right arm with a Nightmare version of Chica's head popping out above.  
_

 _"OR WAS IT ME?" She hissed._

 _Finally a huge hook came out and grabbed Freddy's left leg and Foxy's nightmare head popped out._

 _"OR ME?"_

 _Foxy's creepy metal tongue wiggled around as he roared at Freddy. Freddy saw his Nightmare self come up in front of him. Shadow Freddy quickly appeared too._

 _"SHADOW FREDDY HELP!" Freddy shouted._

 _"Sorry, I can't hear you over all the money I have and my large ego!" Shadow Freddy teased before vanishing again._

 _"Now then Freddy...let's end this." Nightmare Freddy cracked his knuckles._

 _The little Freddys jumped down and grabbed Freddy's right leg._

 _"I need to wake up! I need to wake up!" Freddy whimpered._

 _"Indeed Freddy, WAKE UP!"_

 _Nightmare Freddy then punches him hard in the face._

 _"WAKE UP DAMN IT!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _"DO IT!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _Freddy then winced as the nightmares constantly yelled his name and he felt himself being shaked._

 _"FREDDY!"_

 _"FREDDY!"_

 _"FREDDY!"_

 _"FREDDY!"_

 _SLAP!_

The slap suddenly jolted Freddy awake back to reality and instead of nightmares, he saw a horrified Chica, Bonnie and Foxy standing in front of him. Chica had been the one to slap him. Freddy felt all around himself before looking back at them.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I had...some kind of Nightmare." Freddy rubbed his eyes.

"We know, we heard you screaming and moving around, we thought someone was dumb enough to break in." Foxy said.

"Want to talk about it?" Chica asked.

"I...I..."

Freddy suddenly broke down into crying and Chica embraced him. Bonnie and Foxy had no idea what to do now. What the hell was he just dreaming about? It looked like they weren't going to get an answer tonight though. It was best to worry about it in the morning. Freddy broke the embrace and rubbed his eyes.

"I just need to get some water." Freddy said.

"Okay, just let us know if you need anything."

"I will thank you."

Freddy raced to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water, then looked out the window. He honestly didn't feel like sleeping the rest of the night...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Hah, I bet none of you guys thought the Nightmare versions of the animatronics would appear. In just in time after Foxy's picture appeared on the site. Now we have all the originals...well except Golden Freddy but he'll probably have one...maybe. Anyways...will the nightmare effect Freddy's fate...or is it all just false thoughts? Chi Chi, Bon and Vix will probably appear next time or the chapter afterwards...we'll see. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Not Ready For Freddy

_**Okay so Bon, Chi Chi and Mangle will appear in the next chapter instead of this one...whoops. Perhaps Springtrap will be in it too.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Ready For Freddy

Freddy sat in his kitchen drinking the rest of the water in the cup and sighed. He was too scared to go back to sleep worried that Nightmare Freddy would attack him again. He didn't feel any of the pain from the fight once he woke up, so NF couldn't hurt him in reality...could he? So many thoughts raced through his mind and he wished he could get some answers. He couldn't imagine becoming like the people on the other side of town, the thought disgusted him.

"That twisted bear was only being silly. I would never turn my back on these guys." Freddy shook his head.

He looked over at the clock, 3:00 AM. He hated it when he couldn't sleep, if this happened he usually was very grumpy in the morning, and he didn't want the crew to experience that. But before he could make any final decision, he heard sprinting upstairs...then something tumbling down all the stairs.

"ARRR ME BACK!" Foxy groaned.

Freddy raced straight over to the staircase in a panic.

"Foxy are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Aye, I be fine. It's not the first time." Foxy stood up rubbing his back.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Look we're still worried about ye, but we understand if ye don't want to talk about it tonight. But at least let one of us cheer you up." Foxy said.

"Well...I was thinking about going back to bed. But I still need to clear my mind!" Freddy rubbed his head.

"Hmm, I know, how about a jog outside?" Foxy suggested.

"A jog?"

"Yeah, ye need to get out of the house for a bit, that will help clear ye mind. I do it all the time."

"Really?'

"Yep, I'm pretty fast too! No one can catch me, not even if I was being chased by police on foot." Foxy said proudly.

"Well I guess a jog wouldn't be too bad. Like around the block?"

"How about down to that playground we passed on the way up here?"

Freddy's gained a smile when he remembered all the memories of playing there. He hadn't been there in years...it was time to change that.

"We can do that."

"Great let's get going lad!"

Foxy grabbed Freddy's arm and they headed outside and began to jog. Freddy may not have looked like it, but he was pretty fast too, he exercised a lot and sometimes Fredrick would be jealous. Freddy and Foxy jogged down a sidewalk and Foxy had to slow down so Freddy could keep up.

"Come on Fazzy, don't stray too far behind ol' Foxy." The fox grinned.

"Oh I'm just warming up." Freddy assured.

The two kept at a good pace and they started to jog down one hill. Freddy felt himself going faster and faster and Foxy sped up some more.

"Can you handle it matey?" Foxy asked.

"Watch me!" Freddy challenged.

Freddy picked up speed and passed Foxy as they got to the bottom of the hill. Foxy gasped and sped up some more. Freddy felt more confident and sped up even more, he wasn't even close to running out of breath yet. Foxy came up and laughed.

"Nice work lad, but ye never be faster than me."

"Maybe so, but I still have a lot left in me."

The two went from jogging to full-on sprinting. They were almost out of the hills and getting closer to Middle Ground and the playground. Freddy began to cheat by blocking Foxy from getting ahead while Foxy tried to trip him.

"Ye can't beat me! Ye can't beat me!" Foxy teased.

"But I can-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"WHAT?'

"SIKE!"

Freddy playfully tackles Foxy and the two barrel-roll together down the last hill before crashing into a bench, Freddy's back taking the hit.

"OW!" Freddy groaned.

"Serves ye right fer tackling me." Foxy teased.

Foxy got up and helped Freddy up and they shared a laugh.

"That was pretty fun." Freddy said.

"Yeah, you're a pretty good runner." Foxy nodded.

"Thanks...hey...who's that?"

Freddy pointed to a strange figure over by the swing set of the playground and he was holding what looked like an axe. Freddy and Foxy ran to hide behind the large slide and investigate. The figure was some blue wolf and he was mumbling about something.

"Let's see how the Middle Ground likes this."

The wolf suddenly starts to chop the swing set apart, this horrified Freddy.

"No! The swings were always my favorite."

"Aye, he won't get away with this...LOOK!"

The two noticed that the entire playground had been attacked, the see-saw, the other slide, the monkey bars, the smaller swing set for babies...all of it gone. Now all that was left was the bigger slide that they were hiding behind. A tear came to Freddy's eye.

"We're gonna stop him!" Freddy growled.

"Ye bet we are." Foxy agreed.

The wolf managed to chop the actual swings off and they clattered to the ground. One of the supports gave away and the set broke apart completely. After that, Freddy couldn't control the natural bear growl that rose up his throat. His claws sprung out and dug into the slide. Foxy wasn't surprised by his anger, he had every right to be. That's when they saw the wolf coming over to the slide.

"Alright we ambush him on 3 okay?" Foxy told him.

"Got it."

As the wolf came closer, Foxy signaled with his hand. 1...2...3! Freddy and Foxy jump out of hiding and grabbed the wolf.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Freddy roared in his face.

"I'M GETTING RID OF THIS PLAYGROUND. IT'LL SERVE THE MIDDLE GROUND RIGHT FOR THINKING THEY'RE BETTER THAN US!" The wolf ground.

"I'm assuming you're a dark-sider?" Foxy asked.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM! NOW UNLESS YOU TWO WANNA GET SLICED, YOU BETTER BACK OFF NOW!" The wolf swung the ax at them.

The two jump back and get in fighting positions.

"Put down the axe and fight like an animal." Foxy growled.

"NO!"

The wolf swung the axe at Foxy who jumped away again, Freddy went to grab the axe and entered a tug-o-war with the wolf. But Freddy being the stronger one managed to steal it away from him before Foxy kicked the wolf in the face. The wolf retaliated by punching Foxy in the snout. Foxy growled and bared his fangs.

"BIG MISTAKE LAD!"

Foxy roughly tackles the wolf and the two are on the ground brawling rather viciously. Freddy winced multiple times they punch, clawed and ripped into each other's fur. After a few minutes, Freddy decided to intervene after seeing Foxy bite the wolf's tail. He grabbed the wolf from Foxy and smashed his head into the ladder for the slide.

"YOU RUINED THE PARK! YOU RUINED MY MEMORIES! AND NOW..."

Suddenly Freddy's eyes go black with the white centers.

"...I'M GONNA RUIN YOU!"

Unsheathing his claws, he stabs them straight into the wolf's chest hard, blood shooting out of the wolf's mouth. Then without thinking, he slices the wolf's throat and more blood pours out and the wolf dies instantly. After that, Freddy's eyes return to normal and he drops the body horrified.

"Did I just..."

He turned to Foxy who looked surprised himself.

"Yes ye did...ye killed him."

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, come on we need to get out of here."

"Okay."

So the two escape back up to the hills deciding to get some rest again. Freddy wondered if this wild side that Nightmare Freddy was talking about was connected to what he just did. But he shook the thought away and decided to talk with Foxy.

"So Foxy."

"Aye lad?"

"What's with the hook anyway, you never told me about it. It looks real."

"That's because it is, I've had this hook ever since I was little. Most of my family were pirates. Those who were truly dedicated to the tradition, chopped off their own hand and replaced it with a hook. However for me, I was born with a stub, I had to buy a hook and have it fused with the stub. I'm proud to wear it and it shows that I'm a dedicated pirate." Foxy explained.

"So...have you ever been by the sea?"

"A few times during the concerts, it was a good feeling. But I tell ye the truth that every single tale I tell is true, you can ask my sister!"

"I believe you. By the way are you okay? That was a pretty big scuffle you two were in."

"Aye it was no problem. I've gotten in plenty of fights during my life, this one was no different...though now I'm sporting a pretty big shiner."

Foxy flipped up his eye-patch to reveal his swollen eye and Freddy winced.

"Well we need to get cleaned up and patch up your wounds."

"Not a problem, but jeez Freddy you went insane on the guy. I remember you telling us how you can fight, but how good are ye really? And I mean with your fists not claws."

"Well, I guess I'm okay. I'm no professional boxer, but I can handle myself."

"Hmm, remember when Bonnie mentioned Springtrap?"

"Yeah?"

"Well if you ever want to get better at fighting, he's a good trainer to go to."

"I'll think about it. So how are things going with you and Chica?"

Foxy's good eye widened...he didn't expect that question.

 _"He doesn't know yet?"_

"Foxy?"

"Oh, sorry uh, yeah we're okay. We decided to be best friends instead of lovers. So you know she's...available now."

Foxy could see the small blush forming on Freddy's face.

"I see...uh...okay..." Freddy said.

"He-he...soon..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

And so when they got back, they cleaned up any blood left on them, patched a few bruises Foxy had and finally went to bed where Freddy didn't have another nightmare...for now. The next morning around 10:00, They were all eating pizza for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey Freddy are you feeling better?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, just had to...clear my head." Freddy said.

"By the way Foxy how did you get that black eye? Did you punch yourself last night?" Bonnie chuckled.

"No...me and Freddy went out for a bit, saw a guy destroying the playground and fought with him."

"Well what happened to him?" Chica asked.

"I uh...killed him accidentally." Freddy said.

Chica, Bonnie and Mike's jaws dropped onto the table.

"Yep..." Foxy nodded.

"Wow...that's hardcore dude!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Freddy fist-bumped and this shocked Freddy, have they killed before too?

"So Fazzy, are you ready to tell was that was all about yesterday?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy gulped, he knew they would keep pestering him until he told him, it might take some stress out of his mind if he revealed it. He took off his hat and let out a heavy sigh as the others leaned in.

"Okay so...in my nightmare, I met some sort of shadow version of myself, he said he was my former self."

"Former self?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, as in how I was just a rich bear with no friends. Apparently, there's still part of me that wants to stay that way...a little part of me. But I truly don't want to...and that wasn't the scary part..."

The others looked each other confused before turning back to Freddy. He was starting to shiver again...he rubbed his head. Chica held his trembling hands.

"It's okay Freddy, you don't have to tell us the rest." Chica said.

"No...I want to." Freddy said determined.

"Okay..." Chica nodded.

"So...when that figure left, this...this...abomination appeared behind me. He was a bit red, with blood splatter, metal teeth and claws. And the worst part was that he had little versions of me sticking out of his chest and they were alive. He kept telling me that I would become one of the dark-siders and betray you all." Freddy explained.

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"Oh no!" Chica said.

"Ye wouldn't dare!" Foxy growled.

"I never would, he apparently didn't like that, so we fought. But it was during our fight that...I saw some nightmare versions of you three."

The crew was horrified...and scared. Freddy noticed Foxy's eyes darting left and right...did they know something he didn't? Bonnie had started to sweat and Chica gulped.

 _ **"** You too?" Bonnie, Chica and Foxy thought at the same time._

"Is something wrong?" Freddy asked them.

"Uh...Freddy...maybe we shouldn't continue into that part." Chica twiddled her thumbs.

Freddy could tell they were a little uncomfortable...so he dropped it.

"Okay I won't go further, but I'll at least say that...I may have a nightmare like that again soon..." Freddy finished.

"Well, whatever happens, we want to be there for you." Chica said.

"Thank you, and please feel free to talk to me if any of you are having any problems." Freddy said trying to make them feel better.

"Thanks dude." Bonnie smiled.

"Well soon we should get going. I bet out siblings are just _dying_ to see us again." Chica said sarcastically.

"Yeah, best to move on now before people around here get too suspicious." Bonnie said finishing his pizza.

"Well, you guys think I should pack anything?" Freddy asked.

"ALL THE GAME SYSTEMS FAZZY! ALL THOSE GOD-DAMN AWESOME GAME SYSTEMS!" Bonnie slammed his fists on the table.

"Okay okay jeez." Freddy put his hands up defensively.

"Anything else?" Chica asked.

"Hmm, well of course I plan on bringing all my money. You know, to spread it around, I'm not going to keep it to myself anymore." Freddy said.

"Awesome! Well what are we waiting for? It's gonna be a long trip back after all matey's!" Foxy said.

Chica held up her soda up for the cheers.

"TO THE BITE OF 87!"

The other three joined in banging their soda cans together.

"TO THE BITE OF 87!" They all cheered.

About 45 minutes later, the crew were loading up into the van. Freddy's truck was loaded back into the smaller trailer that was hooked up to bus. As Freddy closed the gates for the last time for awhile...he sighed. He knew one day we would be back, but for now, he was part of the crew, and he would experience the Middle Ground in full force. He picked up his last two suitcases filled with all his money and boarded the bus.

"HOME TOWN HERE WE COME!" Foxy yelled.

Everywhere cheered and Mike happily pulled off, of course being day time, they did get a few skeptical glares from the rich folk but they didn't care. Freddy watched through a window as his mansion was eventually out of sight. He knew he had made the right decision. And so during the trip, the gang did nothing but talk, watch TV and play a few games. At one point, Freddy got a text from someone, but it wasn't Fredrick, it was his brother Golden.

 **"Hey bro, how ya been?"**

"I've been pretty well lately, I've made a few new friends."

 **"Nice...I thought Fredrick would be your only friend. Good to see that you've move on."**

"Yeah...you still traveling?"

 **"Only for a bit...but in a few weeks I'll be back in town."**

"Oh okay...though I may no be here."

 **"Why?"**

Freddy couldn't tell him that he was moving away for awhile with a heavy metal band...Golden would be pissed.

"I uh...am going off on a summer trip myself." Freddy half-lied.

 **"Eh, you do have to get out of the house sometimes."**

Freddy sighed seeing that Golden had taken the bait.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll cross paths somewhere."

 **"Yeah I'm sure too! Hey I got to go now, talk to ya later."**

"Alright see ya!"

Freddy put down his cell phone and sighed. He just lied to his brother, but what choice did he have?

"Hey Fazzy you alright?" Bonnie asked from the other couch.

"Yeah just texting my brother." Freddy said.

"You look upset."

"Oh I...just miss him that's all." Freddy said.

"How long has it been?" Chica asked.

"Eh, a month."

Freddy really wanted to change the subject but Bonnie beat him to it.

"Hey Fazzy when we get to town...you gotta get ready for a little...makeover..." Bonnie smirked.

"Makeover...what do you mean?" Freddy asked nervously.

"Well if you're gonna be a member of our band...you gotta look like one!" Chica deviously grinned.

"Yeah lad, I hope ye ready!" Foxy laughed.

So basically they would make sure he looked like someone involved in a heavy metal band? Fair enough.

"I guess I could use a change." Freddy shrugged.

"Good, our siblings will take care of that." Bonnie said.

"Oh Chi Chi is gonna flip when she gets to change you." Chica said.

"Wait they already know?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah we talked to them earlier, they'll be expecting ye." Foxy said.

"Oh...okay." Freddy said a little nervous.

"I'm a little worried about being ambushed by paparazzi." Chica said.

"I'm sure things have died down...if not...hello Nightmare City..." Bonnie groaned.

Hearing that word, Freddy's eye twitched before he thought back to his nightmare. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole deal with the nightmare versions of his friends. They shouldn't have been there...unless...maybe they'd appear again to explain...or just torture him. He knew this wasn't over, he'd see them again. Around the evening, Mike had announced that they were about 2 hours away now, and the crew decided to take a nap. Bonnie laid down on the couch, Foxy napped in the small beds they had in the back, and Chica and Freddy shared the other couch. Freddy had fallen asleep sitting up and Chica just looked at him.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." Chica smiled.

She found herself blushing and falling asleep at the same time, leaning onto Freddy's furry side where warmth hit her. Mike glanced through the rearview mirror and saw the two.

"Heh, why did I not see that coming?" Mike smiled.

And so the rest of the trip was silent until they finally reached the crew's hometown where a new chapter of Freddy's life would begin. _However...deep in Freddy's mind...Nightmare Freddy stood around in a misty area and Nightmare Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stood far behind him._

 _"You'll see me again Freddy...this Nightmare will never end..." NF growled._

 _As he started to laugh evilly, the other three only frowned...they thought otherwise. Unknown to them, Shadow Freddy stood off even father away shaking his head._

 _"You better know what you're getting into Freddy." Shadow Freddy sighed._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So finally Freddy will get his true Middle Ground experience. But this story ain't even close to over. After all, Freddy has to get used to being in this new town and being a member of the heavy metal band. But also, the Nightmare versions of the characters will play some major roles in the future. What are they planning? Stay tuned!**_


	6. Newbie

Chapter 6: Newbie

It was late in the evening when the crew arrived in their hometown. Mike sped down a few streets hoping not many people would get the chance to start any noise. Unfortunately the crew itself had been woken up by people cheering them on as they passed by.

"Ugh..I guess we're already here." Chica groaned.

That's when she realized she had been sleeping against Freddy who blushed and looked at her. Bonnie and Foxy snickered and Chica threw 2 empty soda cans at them. Freddy said nothing and was glad Nightmare Freddy didn't bother him this time. He looked out the window and saw a bunch of average sized houses...they were actually bigger than he predicted though and were actually pretty nice.

"Wow...these are some nice houses." Freddy said.

"Yeah we don't mind them...it's just nice to be back home. We barely got to visit these past few months." Bonnie said stretching.

"Aye, I wonder if Vix is at home." Foxy wondered.

"Doesn't she work right now?" Bonnie asked.

"Hell if I know, if she's with Chi Chi and Bon...then who knows what sort of trouble they be doing." Foxy groaned.

Mike pulled up in front of a house and Freddy was amazed. The house belonged to Bonnie, Chica, Bon and Chi Chi. It was a 2-story house with a large basement and attic, the front yard was a bit small but the backyard was large with 2 garages.

"Home sweet home!" Bonnie smiled big.

"Well my home is further up." Foxy scoffed.

"Sucks to be you." Bonnie teased.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Alright enough, let's get all this stuff inside quickly." Chica said.

Freddy helped them carry everything out of the bus and towards their front door. Bonnie could see a light on in one of the windows upstairs and groaned.

"Well, our annoying brother is here." Bonnie said to Chica.

"Just what we needed." Chica rolled her eyes.

"I'm assuming he's Bon?" Freddy asked coming over with a box.

"Yep...Freddy let us explain to you something. Bon can be very annoying and a bit of a jerk...and he complains too damn much. He's not dumb, but you just want to punch him in the face sometimes." Bonnie shook a fist.

"Noted." Freddy nodded.

Chica pulled out a key when they suddenly see the doorknob turning. When the door opened, Freddy saw a shorter blue bunny wearing a red bowtie and what seemed like a little make-up on his face. The make-up was only some red blushes, he also had a few freckles around his nose, and bright green eyes. The only clothing he wore was green and yellow T-shirt over his groomed fur.

"Helloooo brother!" Bon sung.

Just Bon's voice made Bonnie's ears twitch.

"Hello Bon, look can you give us a hand with this stuff already?" Bonnie growled.

"Well I just washed my hands, but I guess I can just wash them again." Bon teased.

Bonnie growled loudly as Bon took the box he was holding. Bonnie turned to Freddy.

"Ya see this asshole?" Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry." Freddy said...though mentally he was laughing his ass off.

Freddy, Chica and Foxy placed more stuff inside and Mike went to unload Freddy's truck. It wasn't until the last few stuff were carried in that Bon even bothered to notice Freddy. The bear caught Bon looking at him up and down and then the bunny actually wolf-whistled.

"Well well well, you must be that new member my grumpy brother was talking about. I must say you looking rather...dashing." Bon smirked.

Freddy had no idea how to respond and felt a little embarrassed.

"I...uh..."

"Oh where are my manners, the name's Bon Bon, or just Bon for short." Bon held out a hand.

Freddy shook his hand and instinctively tipped his hat.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear, nice to meet you."

"Charmed I'm sure." Bon grinned.

"So uh...I'm assuming you and Bonnie don't get along most of the time?"

"Hah, that guy always thinks he's better than me. He's such a show-off sometimes. We've had our arguments and fights but hey...nobody's perfect...though I reckon some ladies may think you are." Bon bounced his eye-brows.

"Uh thanks...speaking of ladies...I'm assuming you've been looking for a certain someone?" Freddy asked.

"Ha-ha, silly bear. While I'm not looking for anyone right now...I have to inform you that I don't...go that way...if you know what I mean."

Freddy immediately caught on and concluded that Bon was gay...but that wasn't a problem.

"Ah I see, not a big deal. I respect you for that."

"Ah thanks sweetie, but if you're looking for ladies...I'd check out Tenders downtown." Bon said.

"Tenders?"

"You know, a restaurant where ladies serve food dressed all cute." Bon winked.

Freddy realized what he was talking about. Apparently "Tenders" was this city's version of Hooters.

"Noted, though..." Freddy looked back at Chica who was talking with Foxy nearby.

"Ooh, already snagged someone you just met?" Bon smirking.

"Not yet..." Freddy trailed off again.

"No worries, but you should come down later tonight. I know Chi Chi and Vix will be expecting you."

"I won't be surprised." Freddy chuckled.

"Welp, good talk, I'm heading off to Tenders to let them know you've arrived. Chow!" Bon waved before leaving the house.

Freddy turned around to see Bonnie with a little grin.

"Awkward?"

"Awkward."

"You'll get used to him." Bonnie sighed.

"So...where exactly will I be staying?" Freddy asked.

"Well we have an extra bed in the den that we can turn into a bedroom for ya. Trust me, living with Foxy and Vix instead would be a crazy idea. I'm sure you'd rather have a bed than a couch. Our couch is not as comfy as the ones on the bus." Bonnie shrugged.

"Okay then, if it's okay with-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Bonnie and Freddy turned around to see Foxy seething with rage and talking with someone on the phone.

"Woah!" Freddy gasped.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THEY ARRESTED YE? BECAUSE OF THAT? IT WAS HIS FAULT TO BEGIN WITH! ARGH! ALRIGHT I'M COMING TO GET YOU OUT!" Foxy hung up.

"What the hell happened?" Chica asked.

"Vix got arrested, apparently some human tried to rob her out in the street and she and man got in a tussle just as some cop was walking over."

"And she ends up arrested how if she's defending herself?" Bonnie asked.

"She bit the man in the head, almost killed him."

"Oh..." Freddy said.

"So you going now to get her out?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, luckily she got only a night at the police station, but I don't plan to keep her in there for long. Who's coming with?" Foxy asked.

"I'll go!" Freddy said.

"Ye sure?"

"Yeah, I'll help out any way I can."

"Thanks Fazzy."

So Freddy and Foxy got in Freddy's truck and Foxy gave him the directions to the police station and when they arrived, people were a little surprised to see Foxy with a higher-class. Freddy could care less because he loved to wear his hat and bow-tie. Though Freddy feared that's when the rumors would spread about him...which they did. As they entered the police station, several of them jumped when they saw Foxy.

"Foxy? From the Bite of 87? What are you doing here?" One policeman asked.

"I'm here to get my sister Vix out. She doesn't deserve to be here!" Foxy snarled.

"Who's that? Are you a higher-class?" Another policeman asked.

"Why yes I am...and I'm proud to say that I'm the new member of their band." Freddy smirked.

Everyone in the building was shocked...yep, the news was definitely going to spread. Two policemen escorted them down a hallway to a few cells while asking Freddy a bunch of annoying questions and Foxy whispered to him.

"Yeah...this will happen a lot lad. By the way, I'd be careful when around Vix." Foxy said.

"Why? Is she mean?"

"Remember when I said that I got into a lot of fights all my life?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...half of those were with her. We don't always see eye-to-eye, and she'll be ready to fight anybody...including me. It's best not to be on her bad side, she has a name for her bad side."

"What?"

"Mangle."

That name sent shivers down Freddy's body.

"Yeah...just a warning lad. But don't worry, she really wanted to meet you."

When they arrived, Freddy saw a white and pink fox sitting angrily on a bench tapping her claws together. She almost looked like Foxy, though she was only wearing some red shorts and she even had the red blushes on her face like Bon. She looked up to see her brother and Freddy.

"Oh finally you're here. Took you long enough." Vix scoffed.

Foxy rolled his eyes as the policeman unlocked the door.

"So...we don't have to pay?" Freddy asked.

"Actually to get her out early it would be $80." A policeman said.

Freddy simply took off his hat and pulled out $80 and handed it to the man, leaving everyone again stunned.

"What? I'm rich!" Freddy shrugged.

"Ooohh!" Everyone but Foxy and Vix nodded.

"Idiots." Foxy muttered under his breath.

Vix got the chance to look Freddy all over and smirked...he didn't look that bad.

"So you must be Freddy, it's a pleasure...I'm Vix!" She purred.

"Nice to meet you as well." Freddy tipped his hat.

"Have you met the others?" Vix asked.

"I met Bon, still have to meet Chi Chi." Freddy said.

"Well then, you plan on coming by to Tenders later? We work until 11."

"Sure."

Vix smirked again and the three headed off to the truck where Vix was amazed."

"Woah, this is your truck?" Vix said.

"Yes ma'am." Freddy nodded.

"NEAT!" Vix jumped straight into the back.

"Fuck! She's such a pain..." Foxy grumbled.

"I'm sorry...again." Freddy said.

And so Foxy then gave Freddy directions to where Tenders was so they could drop off Mangle. It was at the time that her and Chi Chi's break had just started and when they arrived, Freddy and Foxy ended up seeing a very pissed off chicken and an amused blue bunny.

"Uh-oh." Foxy gulped.

As the three parked and got out, Freddy recognized the bunny as Bon...and the chicken who must have been Chi Chi. While Chica wasn't fat, she'd almost look that way compared to Chi Chi. She was very slim, had 3 large feathers sticking up on top of her head and wore a white tube-top that read "LET'S PARTY!" and some pink shorts. Quite disturbing to Freddy, her beak must have been fake since she was just putting it in her shorts. Her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and unlike the others, her eyes had the ability to be white with blue eyes with the beak on, but black with white dots without the beak. And currently her eyes were black. Freddy gulped as they walked closer.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Chi Chi snarled at Mangle.

"What's your problem?" Mangle asked.

"YOU GOT ARRESTED?" Chi Chi yelled.

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"I'M SURE IT WASN'T!"

Bon stood behind Chi Chi smiling.

"Ooh, this is definitely a good time for a catfight. Meow, this is gonna be so fierce!" Bon chuckled.

"They don't like each other?" Freddy asked Foxy.

"They're friends and extremely competitive...but that doesn't mean they've brawled sometimes." Foxy whispered.

"Should we step in?"

"If you want to, I'm not."

Freddy shrugged and went closer.

"DON'T BE YELLING AT ME!

"OR WHAT?"

"GIRL I WILL-"

Freddy gets in between them.

"Ladies please...that's enough." Freddy said with a stern tone.

This seem to shut them up and looked embarrassed.

"Who are...wait...you're Freddy aren't you?" Chi Chi pointed out.

"Yes ma'am I am, new member of the band."

"Well then...I guess I'll be expecting you to sing a few songs." Chi Chi smirked.

This made Vix snicker at him and Freddy rubbed his head nervously.

"Uh...whenever it's time for the band to go back on tour." Freddy said.

Chi Chi put her sharp talons on her hips and made an evil grin.

"I remember Bonnie telling us that we're gonna have to give you a little makeover to fit in tomorrow."

"Oh yeah he did, that's gonna be fun." Mangle purred.

"You two just made up by agreeing on that?" Foxy gasped.

"Yep!" The two girls said.

Foxy face-palmed.

"Freddy let's go before I blow my brains out." Foxy sighed.

Freddy quickly slipped away and back in the truck, but not before the two winked and waved.

"By Teddy Bear." The girls teased.

 _"TEDDY BEAR?"_ Freddy mentally gasped.

Foxy had to hold in his laughter as Freddy drove off quickly. Bon came over to the girls.

"He's gonna be one interesting person to have around." Bon said.

"Yes he is..." The girls grinned.

When they got back, Freddy ignored Foxy loud laughter and they went inside to a surprised Mike, Bonnie and Chica.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"THE GIRLS CALLED HIM A-"

Before Foxy could finish, Freddy forcefully shut his mouth. Bonnie, wanting to know, grabbed Freddy back from Foxy.

"HURRY SAY IT!" Bonnie chuckled.

"THEY CALLED HIM A TEDDY BEAR!" Foxy shouted.

Immediately Foxy, Chica, Mike and Bonnie burst into laughter. Freddy gritted his sharp teeth at Foxy who continued to laugh.

"Come on Fazzy lighten up, it was pretty funny." Foxy said.

"Whatever." Freddy grumbled.

Mike came over and patted Freddy on the side.

"You blush any harder you'll be as red as Foxy." Mike teased.

Mike immediately regretted his comment when Freddy growled in his face.

"Are you forgetting how much a bear can hurt a human?"

"Um, I'm gonna go now." Mike ran out of the house.

Chica decided to cheer Freddy up.

"Hey Freddy can we talk privately upstairs?" Chica asked.

"Sure."

As they left, Bonnie playfully headlocked Foxy catching him off guard. The fox retaliated by flipping him over onto the ground.

"OW! So that's how you wanna play it?"

"Bring it on landlubber!"

While the two tussled downstairs, Freddy and Chica talked upstairs.

"So Freddy, what do you think of our siblings...truthfully?" Chica asked.

"They're gonna take some time to get used to. And what is with Chi Chi and her fake beak?" Freddy asked.

"Oh she was born beakless and somehow that fake beak can help change her eyes."

"Does she annoy you like Bon and Vix annoy Bonnie and Foxy."

"Sometimes, we get along better than they do. But she can be a real bitch."

"Well, I guess I can deal with it."

"Yeah, but don't worry if they tease you with flirting or something...you're not their type."

"Oh good...because I'd rather be with you...whoops."

And Freddy lets it slip, Chica's eyes widened, on the inside she was jumping for joy.

"What?"

"I mean...look...I was wondering if maybe...I can take you somewhere tonight...away from those two..." Freddy offered.

Chica's smile grew through her beak and grasped his hands.

"I would love to Freddy...maybe a movie or something?"

"That's fine, and it can be any type."

"Horror?"

"Of course!"

"YAY!"

Chica was about to jump into his arms...but that would be rushing into things. Ever since last night when she and Foxy decided to be just friends...her crush on Freddy grew even more.

"But when exactly tonight? After all those 3 are expecting you soon down at Tenders."

"How about after that...maybe if we need the movie late enough, no one will be there to annoy us."

"That sounds perfect."

And so their date was planned. Two hours later, the gang arrived at Tenders where Bon was waiting for them...and Bonnie got ready to be annoyed.

"HOLD IT! Names please!" Bon singed.

"Bon let us in!" Bonnie snarled.

"Not without a reservation honey." Bon said.

Bonnie cracked his knuckles and growled.

"Alright I'll give you my reservation." Bonnie walked up to him.

"Pfft, relax come in the girls set up a private spot in the back." Bon got out of the way.

As they walked in, they saw that only a few people were there and they were clearly enjoying themselves while a song played over the speakers.

 _I like that boom boom pow_

 _Them chickens jackin' my style_

 _They try to copy my swagger_

 _I'm on that next shit now_

 _I'm so 3008_

 _You so 2000 and late_

 _I got that boom boom boom_

 _That future boom boom boom_

 _Let me get it now_

Bon led the gang over to the back where Freddy was surprised to see more comfier seats then the ones in the front. Having access, Bonnie and Foxy went over to the kitchen to talk with Chi Chi and Vix while Chica stayed with Freddy who sat his hat next to himself.

"I guess this is part of the date?" Chica shrugged.

"Probably...if that's okay." Freddy said.

"Oh it is don't worry. You worry too much!" Chica chuckled.

 _"If only Fredrick could see me now."_ Freddy thought.

After a few minutes of checking the menu, Vix came over smirking at the two. Foxy had told them that Freddy and Chica were planning a date and they thought it was cute. And so the girls decided to make sure everything went right...their way.

"Hello Chica and Teddy Bear!" Vix teased.

Freddy groaned while Chica chuckled.

"Do you really have to call me that?" Freddy asked.

"Yep, anyways, what would you like to drink?"

"Um, I'll have just some water." Freddy said.

"OH me too!" Chica said surprised.

"Nice, alright and do you two need more time to check the menu?" Vix asked.

"No thank you, I'll have the popcorn shrimp with a side of fries." Freddy said.

This made Chica and Vix gasp and Freddy thought he did something wrong.

"What did I do?"

"No it just that you ordered what I always order!" Chica said happily.

"Well you two have more in common than you guys thought. Anyways, I'll be back with your order when it's ready!" Vix walked off.

Freddy blushed and Chica chuckled.

"It's okay Freddy, anyways, I'll be back, got to hit the little chicken's room."

When she left, Chi Chi walked over to Freddy.

"Hey Teddy Bear."

"Ugh...hi Chi Chi."

"Listen, I'm happy for you and Chica, but I need you to understand something."

Freddy got nervous when leaned in closer and took off her beak revealing her black eyes with white dots.

"If you hurt my sister in any way...I'll rip your rich-filled heart and guts out!" Chi Chi threatened.

Chi Chi's sharp talons dug lines into the table as she said that and Freddy whimpered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good!"

Chi Chi looked all cheery again and left. When Chica came back...she saw Freddy looking uncomfortable.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just thinking about something that's all." Freddy waved it off.

"Okay...but seriously, you'll let us know if you have any more of those nightmares?"

"I will."

Meanwhile...deep in Freddy's mind... _The nightmare versions of Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were huddled in a circle talking._

 _"Are you serious about this? What if he doesn't listen?" Phantom Foxy asked._

 _"He has to, it's the only way!" Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"But ours didn't listen, they just screamed and managed to wake up. What makes you think their Freddy will be any different?" Phantom Chica said._

 _The zombie-looking cupcake on her shoulder growled in agreement with her._

 _"If we have to, we'll use force. But we can't let Nightmare Freddy know."_

 _"He won't...and only their Freddy can stop Nightmare Freddy...with our help of course...but he has to listen." Phantom Foxy said._

 _"Don't worry, we'll haunt him tonight since Nightmare Freddy hasn't been doing anything recently. If Freddy can help, maybe he can convince his Bonnie, Chica and Foxy to help. All we want...is to be free." Phantom Bonnie clenched his clawed hands into fists._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Hmm, what are the nightmare versions of them planning? What do they mean by wanting to be free? Is Nightmare Freddy truly the only evil nightmare to deal with? Also...will Freddy be ready when the rumors about him joining the band spill out everywhere? Stay tuned!**_

 ** _"Boom Boom Pow" belongs to The Black Eyed Peas._**


	7. Brown And Yellow

Chapter 7: Brown And Yellow

While Freddy and Chica talked and ate, the girls talked with Foxy who was smiling at the soon-to-be lovers.

"Hey Foxy, are you really sure you're okay with this?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. And that's all that matters." Foxy said.

"You're going back to flirting with a bunch of girls now huh?" Vix smirked.

"Of course...and since I'm starting this up again, I've already found one to mess with." Foxy evilly grinned at Chi Chi.

Chi Chi giggled and blushed as Bonnie and Bon came over.

"I see the two are having such a fabulous time!" Bon said.

"Yeah, let's not ruin it." Bonnie told them.

"Gasp, I'm hurt! We would _never_ do such a thing." Bon said being fake.

Bonnie rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was Freddy and Chica's night being ruined by his annoying little brother. Chi Chi and Vix left with some other girls to serve the last few people and Bon continued to mess with his bowtie.

"Ugh, can never keep this on straight." Bon grumbled.

"You act like you're trying to impress a girl or something...oh wait...you're not!" Bonnie teased.

Bon squinted his eyes at Bonnie who returned it.

"You say I'm annoying, when you're just as painful to deal with." Bon sneered.

"You wanna start something little brother? 'Cause we can take this out back if you want!" Bonnie said.

"No, I do not feel like fighting with you over something so silly." Bon waved him off.

The bunnies turn away from each other and walk away. Freddy and Chica had saw them and laughed.

"Wow...I've got a lot to get used to." Freddy chuckled.

"Indeed you do, but hey, I'm really glad you decided to join us here in our Middle Ground." Chica said.

"Me too, this is amazing! We usually have all the food we wanted back in the mansion, but it feels good to actually order food for once. And this food is great!" Freddy said eating some more fries.

"I know right, they make it perfect every time I come here."

"So how long have Chi Chi and Vix been working here?"

"For 2 years...and they're the best at it, I bet the other girls are jealous." Chica smirked.

"He-he, they've certainly proven their point." Freddy said.

After another 30 minutes, Chica saw that the movie would be starting soon.

"Hey Freddy, it's almost time, you ready to go?" Chica said.

"Yep, let's hit it. I guess Bonnie and Foxy will be riding with their siblings?"

"Yep, if they can even handle it."

Freddy had decided to pay and gave Vix the money. As they left the building, Chica shivered as they felt a cool breeze and Freddy held her closer, his fur against her feathers...it felt so good to Chica. Freddy took her to the truck and they got in.

"That was a good dinner. Did you enjoy yourself?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, it was nice. But at least our night ain't over yet." Chica said.

Freddy blushed and Chica gave him directions to the theater. They were just in time and saw that Freddy was right, they were the only ones there. They had picked a horror movie and were sitting at the very top.

"Don't scream!" Chica teased.

"Oh I've watched plenty of horror movies and they haven't been that scary. Golden always teased me whenever I did jump though." Freddy said.

And so throughout the movie, the two pointed out any amazing effects, they jumped a few times, Chica began to cry when her favorite character was killed, Freddy's claws sprung out and gripped the arms on his chair when there was some major blood splatter and Chica had to turn away at one point. By the credits, the two were clutching each other tightly.

"That was a bad idea!" Chica shook.

"Yeah...we thought we were ready...but we weren't." Freddy said.

"Well...it wasn't all bad. Nice choice of actors, the music and dialogue." Chica shrugged.

"That's true, so it was a decent movie. But you know what made it better?"

"What?"

"Having you here to see it with me."

Chica gasped and smiled big. Freddy just smiled as they leaned in closer to each other, their hands locking with each other. They both knew what would come next and as their faces got even closer, so did their lips. Seconds later the two were finally kissing, tongue-wrestling included. Eventually they pulled apart for air.

"Freddy...I...I think I love you. No I don't think, I really do!" Chica nodded.

"I love you too Chica...I mean it." Freddy said.

Seeing that they were still alone, the two started to kiss again until the credits were finished. Needing more air, the two decided they should get going. They honestly didn't want to rush their relationship and agreed to take it slow. When they got back to the house, they saw Chi Chi playing a game in the living room while a grumpy Bonnie sat in a chair nearby.

"Hey you two, how was the date?" Chi Chi asked.

"It was awesome! Hey what's up with you Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"Bon is taking too long to get out of the damn shower." Bonnie growled.

"Oh hell no! I got to get a bath before I go to bed." Chica growled.

"Ugh, he's such a brat sometimes." Chi Chi groaned.

"Finally we agree on something." Bonnie smirked.

Freddy realized he just entered a house of hell.

"Where's Foxy and Vix?"

"Oh they went home already. Vix was so tired and Foxy had to carry her into the house." Chi Chi said.

"Poor guys, HEY BON GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Chica yelled.

But of course he didn't hear her, or he didn't care. Bonnie finally snapped.

"THAT DOES IT, I'M GONNA-"

"Whoa hold on there...I think I have an idea." Freddy said.

"What?" Chica asked.

"I have this other creepy laugh that I used to scare Golden with when we were kids. Let's see if it works on him." Freddy grinned.

They all went upstairs and listened to Bon singing in the shower...and possibly dancing. Freddy cleared his throat and started his creepy laugh, it sounded like a slow down laugh from a child. It sent shivers down everyone's spine and they heard Bon scream in a panic, then a loud thud. Seconds later Bon emerged with a towel covering himself and his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Bon yelled.

"Oh that was just me." Freddy said.

"Don't...ever...do...that...again." Bon growled shaking a fist.

"Admit it, you got scared." Bonnie said.

"NO! Well...aw damn it yes, but so what?"

"You've been in the shower for nearly an hour!" Chica said.

"He's been doing that for awhile now." Chi Chi said.

"Well I have to look my best, even at night." Bon scoffed.

"You're about to look your worst in a minute!" Bonnie stepped forward.

"Whatever, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room, hmph!" Bon walked off.

"Finally, don't worry Chica I'll be quick." Bonnie said.

"Thanks!"

Later on, Freddy and Chica were talking in Freddy's new room which was transformed into a bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed with a large dresser, nightstand and a roomy closet. Freddy had already put all his belongings in the closet. Freddy wore nothing but some black pajama shorts and Chica was wearing a white T-shirt that stretched down past her panties.

"So you'll be okay tonight?" Chica asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Whatever happens in my mind, I can handle it." Freddy said.

"Well we'll come straight in if something happens. You know that right?"

"Absolutely. By the way, why did you, Bonnie and Foxy look so startled about the nightmares figures? Did you three have nightmares before and saw them?"

"Well...yeah...but we don't like to talk about them...they were so bad...almost about as frightening as yours. We just couldn't..."

Chica began to cry and Freddy hugged her.

"Shh, shh, no more. I won't bring it up again, it's okay." Freddy soothed her.

He then goes to kiss her on the lips and that seemed to calm her down.

"I'm sorry about that." Chica said wiping her last remaining tear.

"Look you go on and get some sleep. I'll see ya in the morning." Freddy smiled.

"Alright then, goodnight Freddy, I love you."

"I love you too!"

Chica smiled warmly and left the room, Freddy got comfortable under the covers and sheets and just sighed.

"Wow...my new life in Middle Ground. I hope I can handle these changes, a smaller house, more people to live with, being in a heavy metal band of all things. Yeah...should be easy...what could go wrong...then again I should never say that. But I'm looking forward to living here, my new friends are nice, a little crazy, but nice. They treat me like family...and to think all I had to do was help those three to the concert after they got a flat tire."

Freddy worried about one thing...his brother. If Golden ever found out about this he'd probably be furious. But he'd have to accept Freddy the way he was now. He knew Fredrick would understand...he missed him so much. He really wanted to see him again. All these thoughts rushed around his head until he fell asleep where he ended up in another nightmare...but not as bad as the first one.

 _Freddy found himself surrounded by fog and redness everywhere. He thought Nightmare Freddy was coming so he wouldn't be surprised._

 _"Alright Nightmare Freddy, what do you want now?" Freddy called out._

 _But he got no answer, instead he saw what looked like the other three nightmares he saw coming closer in front of him. Freddy got in a fighting stance as Nightmare Bonnie, Chica and Foxy arrived...but they looked...worried? Why?_

 _"Ah, I see it worked." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"What? Let me guess, you're gonna take me to Nightmare Freddy?" Freddy growled._

 _"What? No! We're not like him." Nightmare Foxy said._

 _"Oh please, you're just trying to trick me." Freddy scoffed._

 _"No we're serious. We're against him, we summoned you here for a private chat." Nightmare Chica said._

 _"How can I trust nightmares?" Freddy asked._

 _"If we were gonna hurt you we would've already done it. Just hear us out...please...only you can help us..." Nightmare Bonnie came forward._

 _Freddy figured there was no way he'd even win a fight against all 3 of them. Nightmare Freddy was nowhere to be seen...so why not listen?_

 _"Fine, what do you want?" Freddy sighed._

 _"Look, we summoned you here because only you can free us from Nightmare Freddy." Nightmare Bonnie began to explain._

 _"What?" Freddy was confused._

 _"We were created from a nightmare that your Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had and when we tried to get them to help free us...they were too scared to even try and woke up. They haven't had a nightmare since. So we've been stuck here hoping that one day they have a good version of the dream that turned into a nightmare." Nightmare Chica explained._

 _"So...how did you guys get into my head?" Freddy asked._

 _"When ye met up with them not too long ago, Nightmare Freddy managed to summon us here and trap us. We could only go back if they have another nightmare which they obviously haven't. We could make them have a nightmare from here so we can go back, but Nightmare Freddy could find out and destroy us. We're stuck with ye until he is destroyed, but he's too powerful even with us three. He's been here the whole time ye were living, Shadow Freddy being the most recent person here...and he doesn't want to be here especially since ye decided to change your lifestyle." Nightmare Foxy said._

 _"So...Nightmare Freddy is the only evil one and you three are good?"_

 _"Exactly. We mean no harm." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAST TIME? HOLDING ME BACK WHILE HE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"_

 _"WE HAD NO CHOICE! WE HAVE TO DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Nightmare Bonnie argued back._

 _Freddy sighed, all this was just too much...but apparently he would keep coming back here until the three were satisfied._

 _"Okay, what do you guys want me to do?"_

 _"Not tonight, but the next night we'll show you just what nightmares our creators had and you must jump in and fix them. Only then can we be free and become strong enough to kill Nightmare Freddy for good, consider it doing you a favor for helping us." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _Freddy thought that was pretty reasonable...after all he was helping his friends._

 _"Will they know about it?" Freddy asked._

 _"Most likely. By you fixing the dreams during sleep, their minds may be transported here and they can help the others." Nightmare Chica explained._

 _"Interesting...alright I'll do it." Freddy nodded._

 _"Ye better, just because we're good, doesn't mean we'll turn on you if you fail us." Nightmare Foxy snarled._

 _"We want to be free, and you will help us whether you like it or not!" Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"Fine...I will do what I can. Just please let me have a peaceful night tonight!" Freddy said._

 _"Fine...but don't expect to sleep much tomorrow night." Nightmare Foxy warned._

 _"I'll remember...and I'm sorry..." Freddy looked down._

 _"For what?" Nightmare Chica asked._

 _"For the pain he's brought to you."_

 _"Oh uh...thank you Freddy." Nightmare Bonnie said a little surprised._

 _"Oh Freddy?" Nightmare Chica piped up._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Make Chica happy...for me..."_

 _Freddy smiled._

 _"You have my word."_

 _Nightmare Chica smiled as best as she could with her many rows of sharp teeth and the cupcake giggled. That cupcake...it seemed like some sort of plush toy he's seen before...maybe he could find one for normal Chica. Before he could say anything else...his eyes suddenly shut and when he opens them...he's back in reality._

Freddy wakes up and sighs seeing it was still nighttime. He checked the clock...2:00 AM...not bad. He decided to go back to sleep hoping Nightmare Freddy didn't hear anything they were talking about. But before he could, he nearly screamed when he saw Shadow Freddy standing by the door, he looked upset.

"GAH! Shadow Freddy what are you doing here out of my mind?" Freddy gasped.

"It's because you've finally chosen your path, Middle Ground, I may have been a former shadow of your past life...but with your decision final, I have no use being around anymore. I was expecting you to try and change your mind, but that obviously didn't happen." Shadow Freddy said.

"Well everyone will just have to accept it."

"I doubt Golden will."

"He will, I know it."

"Hah, that's bullshit and you know it."

"You know what? FUCK YOU!" Freddy got up out to face him.

"What are you gonna do huh? You can't hit me!"

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE NO HELP AT ALL!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN?"

Freddy was now confused.

"What?"

Suddenly, Shadow Freddy's body began to crack in different places. Freddy began to back up.

"I hope you're happy. You'll regret joining Middle Ground...it's not where you belong! You belong with the higher-ups! You'll see! And I'll come back when you come to your senses...IF YOU HAVE ANY!"

Shadow Freddy takes a chance and sucker-punches Freddy right before his whole body explodes into pieces making a loud glass-shattering sound, then the pieces poof away. Freddy realized only he could see and hear all of this as no one else came running to his room.

"Hmph, I'll show him. I do belong here, and anyone who disagrees can fuck off." Freddy growled.

He got back in bed and tried to get some sleep. He had to get ready...those siblings had big plans for him in the morning, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it. One thing was for sure...he may not have seen the last of Shadow Freddy. Meanwhile, back in Freddy's mind. _Nightmare_ _Freddy walked around and spotted the other three talking with each other._

 _"You three look so down, cheer up, after all Freddy will know which side is better soon. And you'll help in keeping him in check when he does." Nightmare Freddy evilly laughed._

 _But Nightmare Bonnie had enough of it._

 _"He's fine where he is! He doesn't want to be anywhere near you. You'll fall and we will be free." Nightmare Bonnie growled._

 _"Oh really? YOU THINK ANY OF YOU CAN STOP ME?"_

 _Nightmare Freddy suddenly sucker-punches Nightmare Bonnie in the face and then kicks him a few feet back. The little Freddys laughed at the bunny. Nightmare Bonnie roared and charged the bear who teleported away._

 _"Huh?"_

 _He gets a tap on the shoulder and when he turns around he's met with 3 punches to the face that knock him down. Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy gasped and run over to pull Nightmare Bonnie away._

 _"HE'S NOT WORTH IT LAD!"_

 _"PLEASE STOP IT!"_

 _Nightmare Freddy growled at them._

 _"ANY OF YOU TRY TO FIGHT ME AGAIN, AND I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK WORSE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" The bear shouted at them._

 _The three race away from him and he groans._

 _"Idiots...it's only a matter of time. It will be a long time, but Freddy will eventually understand that the darksiders are better. That Shadow Freddy was too stupid to think Freddy would go back to that lifestyle. It wouldn't even count if went to visit...I don't think. No matter...I don't even need to haunt Freddy...he'll figure it out. And no one will stop me!" He laughed._

However...a few blocks from the house...lived a being who had the ability to listen in on good dreams and nightmares...and could even help out the victims. He had listened in on Nightmare Freddy's little rant and chuckled.

"We'll see about that...after all it's just like you said...it's only a matter of time...but for me...it's only a matter of time before...pop goes the weasel..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **God I've been getting so deep with this story and I'm loving it. Story is still not close to over, plus there's still the matter of Golden coming back, Fredrick visiting, Freddy seeing the nightmares and more humorous mishaps with the crew. I'm trying to keep it with a mix of serious and light-hearted. So, will Freddy deal with this little makeover that Bon and the girls have planned? Will Shadow Freddy return? Will Golden find out and Fredrick be happy? And will Freddy be able to fix his friends' nightmares? Stay tuned!**_


	8. Monster

Chapter 8: Monster

The next afternoon, Chica was making some more pizza in the kitchen when Freddy tip-toed into the kitchen and got behind her. Chica was busy humming while kneading the dough. Freddy then places his hands over her eyes and giggles.

"Guess who?" Freddy said.

"Ha, your brown paws gave it away sweetie." Chica giggled.

"Well I tried." Freddy shrugged.

Chica stopped to turn around and kiss him.

"How did you sleep last night? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Chica asked.

"Well...I did sleep well. But...I had some strange nightmare that wasn't really scary." Freddy said.

"Like what?"

"But I can't bring it up, you and the others hate to talk about it remember?" Freddy sighed.

"Freddy you can't let these things keep bugging you every night. Let me guess, you saw those nightmare versions of us again?"

"Yeah, but they were telling me that I can save them and stop the hidden nightmares that you guys don't talk about. If I change them, then they can be set free, but I have to stop the nightmare version of me as well. All this supernatural stuff can be so difficult to understand." Freddy rubbed his head.

"Hmm, well there is someone we know that may be able to help you out. But I'll have to talk to you about it when Bonnie and Foxy are with us. But for now, you've got a little...initiation to go through." Chica grinned.

"Yep...might as well get it over with. Are we the only ones up right now?"

"Seems like it...wanna help me finish this pizza?"

"Sure."

A little bit later after eating their pizza, the others finally woke up and Freddy made sure Bon didn't take too long in the shower again. Bon did not want to hear that creepy laugh again. After they all got dressed in their usual stuff, Freddy sat in his room polishing his favorite microphone. He's had it since he was a little kid and loved to sing with it. He'd never leave it behind and it reminded him of his childhood. If he was going to be in this band, surely he'd be able to use it. But before he could think of anything else, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Bon standing there straightening his bowtie again.

"Are you ready Freddy? Vix just arrived and Chi Chi is waiting for you in her room." Bon said.

"Uh...we have to do it in her room?"

"Oh don't be so childish, you act like her room is full of cooties or something." Bon said faking a disgusted look.

Freddy rolled his eyes while Bon continued to fiddle with his bowtie.

"I can never keep this on straight." Bon whined.

Freddy then fixed the bowtie for him earning a surprised look from Bon.

"Oh uh...thank you. I appreciate it." Bon said with a smile.

"No problem, now you already have an idea or I get to choose?"

"Oh this was all Bonnie's idea, he had a list."

"Oh okay, but I swear if any make-up goes on my cheeks or lips I'm not gonna be a happy bear." Freddy growled.

"Light colors clash with your shade of brown anyways you know." Bon said.

Freddy wanted to object but Bon was already dragging him to Chi Chi's room where she and Vix were setting some stuff up.

"Oh ladies, the fabulous man of the hour has arrived!" Bon annouced.

"Why do you got to make it so dramatic?" Vix asked.

"Because I was talking about myself, but Freddy is here too." Bon shrugged.

 _"I feel your pain Bonnie."_ Freddy thought.

"Anyways, shall we get started?" Chi Chi said closing and locking the door.

She turned to Freddy with an evil glare, and this worried Freddy since Bon and Vix shared the same grins.

"Ah well live and learn." Freddy gave up.

About an hour later, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were downstairs watching TV when Bon came down clapping his hands.

"Attention my older grumpy siblings...and Foxy...but I would like to present to you...THE NEW AND IMPROVED FREDDY FAZBEAR!"

Freddy came into view and the three thought he looked awesome. Freddy was wearing a black tank-top, black fingerless gloves and spiked bracelets, his fur was spiked all over, and the only make-up on him was some black eye-shadow. Thankfully he still retained his tophat and bowtie...he would never let those go no matter what. Chica looked the most amazed and blushed.

"Freddy...how do you feel?" Chica asked.

"I feel...AMAZING! I really am a whole new Freddy. And I like it!" Freddy clenched his fists.

"Yeah, now yer _really_ part of the crew!" Foxy said.

"Now then...how about we go over to the garages and play a song or two?" Bonnie said.

"Sounds great, by the way, are all the music you guys do original?" Freddy asked.

"Most of them, some we get permission from other older bands to sing their songs. While we mostly do heavy metal, we've done a few regular rocks songs." Chica said.

"That's cool, let's go test my voice out." Freddy shrugged.

Out back, the crew had set up the drum set, microphone stands and guitars inside one of the garages. Foxy took his spot behind the drums and Bonnie and Chica grabbed the guitars. Freddy pulled out his microphone and set it on the stand.

"So...what song are we playing?" Freddy asked.

"Have you a heard of a rock song called "Monster" by Skillet?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually yeah I've heard it on the radio...it was really good and I started to learn the words." Freddy said.

"Sweet, well let's try that." Bonnie said.

"Wait, you guys usually play with the garage door open?"

"Of course, everyone on this street loves to here free music when they don't have to pay...we might get some people." Chica shrugged.

"You ready Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes...yes I am." Freddy said with a determined grin.

"Okay then, 1, 2, a 123 GO!" Foxy tapped his sticks.

Bonnie started playing the guitar and then Chica joined in. Freddy felt a little bit of energy pumping into him from their guitars. Bonnie started off singing.

 _The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just can't hold it_

To their surprise, Freddy joined in knowing the next part! And they were amazed by his voice for this.

 _It's scratching on the walls_

 _In the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake_

 _And I can't control it_

 _Hiding under the bed_

 _In my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other in shock and look back at Foxy who makes an evil grin and together the 4 play and sing the chorus!

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

It was during this that Bon, Vix and Chi Chi had came out there to see them and they nodded their heads to the music. And just like they predicted, some people were starting to gather at the house too. They were all shocked to find the rumors true, a higher-class had joined the band...and sung amazingly. One person took a picture as the gang continued on. By the time they got to end of the song, people were cheering them on and Freddy was feeling a whole lot better they loved him. He and Bonnie got louder at the end.

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I'm gonna lose control_

 _Here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

Once they were finished, everyone went wild especially Bon, Vix and Chi Chi. Bonnie headlocked Freddy and they laughed, Chica clapped for him and Foxy patted him on the shoulder.

"YE DID IT LADDIE! EVERYONE LOVES YE!" Foxy said.

"Wow...I really did it. This must be what it feels like to be in a band." Freddy said.

"Yep, it's good isn't it?" Bonnie said.

"You bet!"

"You sung so well babe!" Chica kissed him making the crowd awe.

Just then a news reporter came over with a camera man and faced the camera with an excited face.

"Uh hello? Hello-hello? I'm here in front of the home of two of the Bite of 87 crew and I'm checking out the possible new member of their band." He announced before turning to Freddy.

 _"Get a hold of yourself Fazbear! Come on Fazbear, BE A MAN!"_ Freddy thought.

"Look uh, everyone from here to almost all across the country have been hearing about the rumors that uh, a higher-class was joining this band. Are you really a uh, higher-up?" He asked.

"Yes sir I am...er was...but I'm proud to be part of the Middle Ground now." Freddy nodded.

"And what's your name?"

"Freddy Fazbear."

"Absolutely stunning, you have an amazing talent and I wish you the best of luck." The reporter smiled.

"Thank you, I'm hoping to get started with this new chapter in my life." Freddy nodded.

Later when everyone had left, the gang talked about it in the living room.

"Wow Freddy, who knew all that would happen!" Bonnie said.

"I know, I always thought I'd be shy on TV. But I handled it pretty well." Freddy said.

"I'll be honest, I was expecting Bon to hog the spotlight." Chi Chi teased.

"Oh please, the bear deserved to be filmed for once..." Bon rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're just jealous." Vix teased.

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH! Yer gonna give this ol' pirate a headache." Foxy groaned.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go take a beauty nap." Bon said going upstairs.

"YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY EXTRA PILLOW AGAIN!" Chi Chi chased after him.

"Chances of a fight are possible and I want to see it!" Vix left up stairs as well.

This left the "Sane" four laughing.

"Well I'm going to hit the bathroom I'll be right back." Freddy said.

Once he was gone, Chica quickly pulled the others closer.

"Guys we have to talk." Chica said.

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

"Freddy had some kind of good nightmare last night...and it involved those nightmare versions of us."

Foxy and Bonnie gasped and were worried...they hated to be reminded of them.

"What about them?" Foxy asked.

"Well apparently, they told him to fix the nightmares we had that created them...and they will be set free, but at the same time, he must destroy his nightmare version. Guys...Freddy could finally rid us of those nightmares." Chica explained.

"It's possible, ye know the more we think about it...they were pretty stupid nightmares we had...stuff that probably will never happen. At least mine." Foxy said.

"Yours involved pirate stuff didn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep...and judging by the way it went...it will never happen...still scary though." Foxy shook.

"I bet we can somehow help in our dreams...maybe..." Chica thought.

"Hmm, I think Freddy should talk to our old friend." Bonnie said.

"Yeah he gives out some pretty good advice...we'll talk to Freddy about it later, shh, here he comes." Foxy said.

Freddy came back whistling the Toreader March.

"Hey guys everything alright?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, hey Fazzy, remember when I mentioned Springtrap who could train you in boxing?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, let me guess, you want me to meet him and maybe get a few lessons?"

"Only if you want to, I thought you wanted to get stronger."

"Oh I do...eh why not. I got nothing else better to do." Freddy shrugged.

"Alright, let's go!"

They all rode in Freddy's truck and eventually arrived at the gym. Inside Freddy saw a golden bunny about the same size as Bonnie but a had a few permanent bruises and scratches on him. He was wearing some black boxing gloves while currently pummeling...MIKE?

"MIKE? MIKE WHAT THE HELL?" Bonnie gasped.

"He lost a bet!" Out came another man from the bathroom.

"What bet Jeremy?" Chica asked.

"He bet that if I flipped a coin and it landed on tails, I'd give him $50, but if it landed on heads, he'd have to box Springtrap." Jeremy asked.

"That has to be the stupidest bets I've ever heard of." Foxy face-palmed with his hook.

"Hey Mike came up with it!" Jeremy shrugged.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Mike shouted from the ring.

Just then he gets punched in the gut and falls to the ground and pulls a little white flag from his shorts.

"You actually made that?" Jeremy asked.

"Just in case." Mike said dazed.

"HEY BONNIE! YOU HERE FOR ANOTHER ROUND! YOU OWE ME SINCE YOU LEFT WITH THE BAND!" Springtrap punched his gloves together.

"NAME THE TIME SPRINGY! But not right now, Freddy here wanted to do some practice to keep his strength up." Bonnie pushed Freddy forward.

"Ah the new member eh? I'll admit I'm impressed that you got in, but there is no singing in boxing." Springtrap exited the ring and came up to Freddy.

"Uh...I just want to know the basic stuff. I'm not trying to go full-on if you know what I mean." Freddy said.

"That's no problem, tell ya what, we'll just go one round and I'll go easy on ya...this time..." Springtrap evilly grinned.

"That will work."

And so Freddy was given some blue boxing gloves and entered the ring with Springtrap while the others watched.

"Be careful sweetie, Springtrap was a champion boxer for 3 years." Chica informed him.

"Really? Wow." Freddy said.

"Yeah but I retired because I didn't want to do that my whole life." Springtrap said.

"I see, well let's get started." Freddy grinned.

Foxy rung the bell and Springtrap motioned Freddy to swing first. Freddy does so and Springtrap blocks it. Springtrap goes for Freddy's chest but Freddy blocks and uppercuts Springtrap shocking the others.

"Woah...he hit Springtrap first." Bonnie gasped.

Springtrap smiled evilly and went to punch Freddy in the face but the bear ducked and hit Springtrap in the stomach. Springtrap then punched Freddy in the face knocking him back a bit. He shook if off and blocked Springtrap's next few swings before hitting Springtrap in the head and double-punching him in the chest. The round went on for another minute before Springtrap managed to back Freddy into a corner, but just before Springtrap could strike, the round was over and Bonnie's synchronized watched alarmed them.

"Round is over...DRAW!" Bonnie said.

Freddy sighed in relief and Springtrap patted him on the shoulder.

"You did well Fazbear, we should do this more often." Springtrap said.

"I agree, that was fun." Freddy said.

As they left the gym, Chica nudged him.

"Hey Freddy, remember when you talked about the nightmares?"

"Yeah?"

"You should take this."

Chica handed him a slip of paper with the address of their "Old friend".

"He may help out a bit...give you a better understanding."

"Thanks Chica."

Awhile later, Freddy decided to pay this person a visit, Bonnie had announced the were going on a night out on the town when he got back so he wanted this to be quick. As he drove...he thought about Golden...he probably already heard about the news. He figured Golden would scold him, but on the bright side Fredrick would be proud of him. Just then he gets a call.

"Fredrick, hey how are ya?"

 **"Hey dude, the rumors really are true huh? You've made history today!"**

"Yeah it's great! Everyone likes me."

 **"That's awesome! Dude I may be able to come by that city in a couple of days, this person were catching may be headed around that area. We plan to set up a hideout in that city...maybe we can meet up."**

"That sounds great Fredrick...by the way...who is this person the CIA is catching?"

 **"His name is Vincent, and get this...he's completely purple, skin, clothing and his car...how crazy is that? He's nothing but a crazy child killer."**

"Wow...I believe those kids should get justice."

 **"Indeed, so what does your brother think about all this?"**

"I don't know yet, haven't talked to him. I don't think he'll like my decision."

 **"Well, you gotta stand up for yourself...it's your decision, not his. Hey you think I can meet them?**

"He-he, I'll see what I can do. Hey look I gotta go, I'm going to meet this guy for something important."

 **"Alright, I'll talk to ya later!"**

Freddy sighed as he pulled up the house. It looked small but very nice. He walked up the front door and knocked.

"Um excuse me sir, my name is-"

"I know who you are...Freddy Fazbear...please come in..." Came a low but somewhat kind voice.

Freddy gulped and went inside...and what he saw shocked him...

"I'm assuming your...Nette?"

"Indeed I am..." The figure spoke.

Freddy was standing in front of a tall, skinny puppet wearing a white mask with some strange tear tracks going down the eyes and blushes.

"Freddy Fazbear...I believe we have to chat." The puppet tapped his long sharp claws together.

Meanwhile a few cities over...Golden was just about to leave a gas station when he heard two people talking about the band.

"Did you hear about that Fazbear guy joining the Bite of 87? They say he's real good and will make the band better." One said.

"Oh yeah I did, I was wondering about that when I saw the poster over there." The other said.

Curious, Golden found the poster taped to a telephone pole by the street and gasped when he saw that it was the photo taken when they sung at the garage. There was Freddy singing with the others. This made Golden furious.

"Freddy...the next time I see you...we're gonna have a serious chat."

Then Golden sprung out his claws and ripped up the poster.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So originally I was going to have the scene where Nightmare Bonnie shows Freddy Bonnie's nightmare but I decided to save it for next time where maybe I could fit the other two as well. Anyways, it looks like Marionette finally makes an appearance and Golden and Fredrick will come back for a bit. And Springtrap finally appeared that's good as well. But uh-oh, Golden is not happy...will Freddy stand up to him? Will Freddy be ready to experience his friends' nightmares? And will Fredrick meet the "Bite of 87" crew? Stay tuned!**_

 _ **"Monster" belongs to Skillet.**_


	9. Hopping To It

Chapter 9: Hopping To It

Freddy had sat down on Nette's couch while the puppet stood up in front of him. Sweat rolled down Freddy's face as he took off his hat and placed it down beside him. The puppet just stared at him for a brief moment before finally speaking.

"So...I assume you're hear to talk about those Nightmares." Nette said.

"How...how did you know?" Freddy gasped.

"I work in mysterious ways, I'm able to tap into people minds to discover their nightmares or good dreams and figure out strategies to get rid of the nightmares. For some...I can tell their future...even yours." Nette sounded strangely cheerful.

This was very terrifying but interesting at the same time. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Nette...do you really think I should help these nightmares?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy listen, you have the ability to change your friends' lives. They secretly been living in fear because of those nightmares...I know for a fact that none of them would've happened...but they still affect them. These Nightmares know only you can save them, without you, they will just be bound to your nightmare's rule. You're doing the right thing...and you'll realize that once the deed is done."

"So...that shadow version of me was destroyed since I made my decision, so why would Nightmare Freddy think I'd ever go to the Darksiders?"

"Because he's just trying to manipulate you, I took good long look into your mind...he's nothing but pure evil, one of the rarest nightmares anyone could get. Many have gotten one and ended up killing themselves...but you? No. You managed to fight back, show that you're not willing to give so easily. And the fact that these other nightmares believe you can help them just proves that you may just be one of the most powerful beings on this planet...you have so much potential inside of your heart."

This made Freddy feel a lot better. Nette placed a clawed hand on Freddy's head and his eyes glowed white.

"Hmm...is seems something else is troubling you...your brother." Nette said.

Freddy gulped, he was worrying about that so much lately...it's no wonder Nette could detect it.

"Yeah...I know he isn't going to pleased with my choice. Do you really believe I made the right choice?"

"Of course...and besides...it's your life. You shouldn't let your brother tell you what to do...aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, I've haven't felt this happy since I met Fredrick...when he left I was so depressed."

"Well...now that you're happy again...you need to take advantage of it as much as you can. And if your brother doesn't like...SCREW HIM!"

Freddy leaned back a bit as Nette growled that last part. Nette regained his composure and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. But you understand right?"

"Yes I do. I'm staying with my new friends no matter what! They care for me like family...something I've slowly been drifting away from over the years. They're giving me a chance to experience a new life, that's all I ever wanted."

"Good man...now, anything else?" Nette asked.

"Um...well...if anything goes wrong...could you help me out in a dire time of need?" Freddy asked.

"I knew you would ask that...do not worry Freddy...I'll be around when you least expect me...trust me. I'll be watching you that's for sure." Nette smirked.

Freddy nodded and stood up grabbing his hat.

"I thank you for your time, and I guess I will see you soon." Freddy nodded.

"Indeed you will...I believe your friends are waiting, and remember...help them...save them...and save _him_." Nette said.

Freddy froze hearing that last part.

"Who's him?" Freddy asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say right now." Nette shook his head.

Freddy wanted to object but he left it alone, tipped his hat towards Nette and left back to his truck, it was already getting dark.

"Him? Who's him?" He kept asking himself.

Freddy drove off feeling a bit better about himself and his decision. And now he was determined to help the Nightmares...not like they were giving him a choice anyway. Nightmare Freddy was going to pay for everything he's done. Just then he receives a call from Chica.

 **"Hey Freddy, are you coming home yet? We're still waiting on ya."**

"I'm on my way back now!"

 **"Nice, hey did Nette help you out at all?"**

"Yes he did...I'm feeling much better now."

 **"So...you're still staying in the band right?"**

Freddy noticed Chica sounded a little upset when she asked that as if he was going to say no.

"Of course Chica, I'm never abandoning you guys, and I will get rid of these nightmares once and for all."

 **"Thank you Freddy, what did we ever do to deserve such kindness?"**

"You never had to earn it...I'm just thankful for everything you've all done for me."

 **"He-he, well I'll see ya in a bit, love you!"**

"I love you too!"

A few minutes later, Freddy finally arrived back and upon walking inside he saw Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sitting in the living room.

"Uh sorry for keeping ya waiting." Freddy said nervously.

"Eh no problem. So are we all set?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep! At least our siblings are at work so we can have some peace!" Foxy said.

"Hell yes!" Chica high-foured him.

They all got in Freddy's truck, Foxy and Bonnie in the back and Chica riding shotgun, and they rode off to explore the city. Each of them had brought a soda or two, had the music cranked up loud and the windows down. Foxy leaned his head out of the car letting his tongue wag in the wind like a dog. People were cheering or pointing them out as the rode past but the gang were too busy enjoying themselves to notice.

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

 _Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out babe, you've got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone_

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

Bonnie was pretending to play his guitar while Foxy pretended to do the drums. Chica joked with Freddy for the next part of the song and sung it.

 _But there's a new cat in town_

 _He's got high-paid friends_

 _Thinks he's gonna change history_

 _You think you know him so well_

 _Yeah you think he's so swell_

 _But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

Then they all joined in!

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

 _Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out, you've got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's looking for a way_

 _To get real gone_

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

 _Uhh._

As they continued to travel around the city, they eventually ended came up to a red light and simply stopped.

"Hmm, do you guys hear that?" Bonnie asked as his ears perked up.

Freddy cut the music down, as a car raced up beside them and they saw a black Dodge Challenger customized with a large super charger and double-decker spoiler. The window rolled down to reveal Springtrap.

"Springtrap? Wow...sweet ride." Freddy said.

"Thanks, I bet it's faster than your truck!' Springtrap grinned evilly.

"OOH, he challenged you Fazzy, you got to compete now!" Bonnie said.

A drag race? Freddy have never been in one before of course...but they did seem like fun.

"Hmm, well I guess I could. I guess there's a first for everything!" Freddy shrugged.

"YOU HEAR THAT SPRINGY? HE ACCEPTS!"

"ALRIGHT THEN FAZBEAR! BRING IT ON! WE RACE OVER TO THE DIRT ROADS AND ALL THE WAY TO THE EDGE OF THE CITY!" Springtrap said.

"DEAL!" Freddy shouted back.

Once the light hit green, the two vehicles sped off surprising other motorists. Both racers were neck-and-neck and trying to get access to the dirt roads before the other.

"YOU GOT THIS FREDDY!" Bonnie yelled.

"NO PRESSURE BUT WIN!" Foxy yelled.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY?" Chica face-palmed.

"I'll do my best." Freddy growled.

Freddy gunned the engine and managed to make onto the dirt section first angering Springtrap. The bunny gunned his own engine and caught up. Both vehicles bounced and jumped over a few hills and drifted around a few bends. Freddy wasn't worried about the paint job getting messed up, he could fix it later. At one of the bigger jumps, the truck nearly did a full front flip but thankfully landed back on all fours. Springtrap was getting desperate to keep up.

"HEY SPRINGY, HOW'S THE VIEW BACK THERE?" Bonnie yelled out the window.

Springtrap only flipped him off making Bonnie laugh. After a bit more drifting and jumping hills, they finally see the billboard up ahead that said "Leaving So Soon?". Both Freddy and Springtrap push their vehicles to the limit but in the end, Freddy beats Springtrap who loses by 1 second behind Freddy. The both screech to a halt beside the road. Springtrap growls as the others come out cheering Freddy.

"YOU WON! NO ONE HAS BEATEN HIM BEFORE!" Chica said.

"NICE JOB LAD!" Foxy rubbed his head.

"Sorry Springtrap, I guess racing is not your thing!" Bonnie teased.

"Oh be quiet Bonnie, anyways, you did well Fazbear." Springtrap shook his hand.

"Thanks, that was exciting." Freddy said.

Springtrap smiled at him before turning back to Bonnie.

"As for YOU, I think it's about time we have our next match!" Springtrap said.

"You bet, how about tomorrow?" Bonnie said.

"Deal, don't chicken out!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Chica snarled.

"Uh I mean don't BACK out." Springtrap quickly corrected himself.

"That's better." Chica growled.

Later that night, the crew, excluding Foxy, and their siblings, excluding Vix, were watching a late night movie in the living room but some of them were falling asleep. It wasn't because it was boring, it had just been a long day. Chi Chi had her head hanging back and drool dripped onto the couch next to Bon who jumped away.

"EW! CHI CHI YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Bon yelled checking himself all over.

"Huh what? ZZZZZZZZZZ." Chi Chi fell back to sleep.

Bonnie seemed to be the only one now interested in the movie as Chica decided to go to bed. She went over to kiss Freddy goodnight and went upstairs, then Freddy excused himself.

"Hey Bonnie, you sure you don't want to go to bed already?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm liking this movie...by the way...is that whole saving the nightmares thing gonna happen tonight?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy just stared at him for a brief moment thinking.

"Well...it's a possibility..." Freddy shrugged.

"Well..good luck!" Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you...goodnight."

"Goodnight Fazzy!"

Freddy went straight to his room and fell asleep just as he got in. He thought of what Nette had said.

 _Help them_

 _Save them_

 _Save Him_

 _Freddy found himself back in his mind and saw Nightmare Bonnie standing nearby calling him over. Freddy walked over to him._

 _"Are you ready?" Nightmare Bonnie asked._

 _"Yes. Now show me what happened with Bonnie."_

 _Nightmare Bonnie waved his hands in the air and a portal opened up, Freddy peered inside to hear a bunch of people cheering for someone on a stage._

 _"Go in." Nightmare Bonnie ordered._

 _Freddy only nodded and walked through. He found himself backstage somewhere, no one was there with him. He followed a small hallway and the cheering got louder and louder. He found himself in front of some curtains, slowly pulling them apart he saw what looked like a younger version of Bonnie playing his electric guitar alone on the stage. The guitar was connected to some speakers so everyone in the back of the crowd could here too. It looked like it was raining a bit as well._

 _"Hmm, he's playing pretty good, what exactly happened here?" Freddy wondered._

 _He tried to look at everything he could, some of the spotlights above seemed to shake like they were coming loose, some of rain was dripping onto the stage close to the wires. And it seemed that Bonnie was a little nervous...was he aware of what was going to happen? Nightmare Bonnie came up beside Freddy._

 _"This event never happened, but when Bonnie was younger he worried that it would. Apparently in his dream, he was under a contract that forced him to play even in the most dangerous weather conditions, and the people here couldn't really give a shit about the weather...they demanded a performance. And so poor Bonnie had to give it to them." Nightmare Bonnie explained._

 _Freddy nodded and looked back at Bonnie, he seemed to be noticing the water getting onto the wires, he was also starting to cry, his tears began to drip onto the guitar making his fingers slip and he missed a few notes...the crowd did not like that.  
_

 _"HEY YOU MESSED UP!" One man yelled._

 _"Fingers slipped." Bonnie muttered to himself._

 _Thunder and Lightning flashed in the distance and the stage rumbled._

 _"That's not good, Nightmare Bonnie when is the part where I-"_

 _"Hold on..."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Freddy remember, this is someone else's nightmare...IN YOUR MIND! Meaning you have the power to change it for the better." Nightmare Bonnie sneered._

 _Freddy figured Nightmare Bonnie didn't like being asked a lot of questions. He looked back to see Bonnie looking so depressed, but the crowd didn't care. Suddenly, that loose spotlight gave away after another rumble of thunder. It fell down and smashed into a person's head killing them instantly._

 _"HEY! THAT BUNNY IS TRYING TO KILL US!" One person shouted in the crowd._

 _"WHAT? NO! NO I WASN'T!" Bonnie shouted._

 _"LIAR! GET HIM!"_

 _Nightmare Bonnie shoves Freddy forward._

 _"GO NOW! FIX IT DAMN IT!"_

 _Freddy raced out and jumped in front of Bonnie confusing the crowd._

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" One yelled._

 _Freddy grabbed Bonnie away from the guitar just as someone reached to grab and break it in half! But the water had already corrupted the wires and the people touching the guitar or near it get electrocuted to death. Sensing that may have been a big part of the nightmare, Freddy covered Bonnie eyes then closed his own and heard Nette._

 _"Save them...save them...SAVE THEM..."_

 _Freddy concentrated as he quickly came up with an idea. He and Bonnie feel a wave of warmth overtake them before they opened their eyes to see something better, a large cheering crowd. Freddy noticed they were still on stage, but it was just him and Bonnie behind some microphone stands and Bonnie's guitar. The weather was nice and warm and the spotlight was back in place and not shaking. Freddy realized he had just fixed Bonnie's nightmare and looked at the bunny...only to see that Bonnie looked the way he did in the present._

 _"Bonnie? You're grown now...unless..."_

 _"Thank you Freddy." Bonnie smiled._

 _"Wait you're the Bonnie from my present?" Freddy gasped._

 _"Of course dude, I fell asleep as soon as you went upstairs so when you fixed this, I turned into my present self...lucky me huh?" Bonnie giggled._

 _They turn to see Nightmare Bonnie with a large sharp-toothed grin._

 _"You did good Freddy...tomorrow night...you'll save Chica...and if there's time...maybe Foxy." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _Freddy and Bonnie nod before looking back at the crowd._

 _"Hey Bonnie, since you're stuck in my mind for the night...how about we kick off the band?_

 _"That's sounds like a great idea...LET'S ROCK!"_

 _And so the two play for the crowd while Nightmare Bonnie leaves the portal to find Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy smiling...as best as they could._

 _"So...he really can help us." Nightmare Foxy figured._

 _"Indeed. Chica you'll be next." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"YAY!" Nightmare Chica clapped._

 _The nightmare cupcake roared in joy._

 _"Aw..." Nightmare Foxy groaned._

 _"You shouldn't have flipped the coin." Nightmare Bonnie teased._

 _"How the hell did we even get a coin?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"HEY WHAT THE HELL? LOOK!"_

 _They turn to see one of the little monster Freddys spying on them and was now racing into the portal._

 _"NO! WE HAVE TO STOP IT!" Nightmare Bonnie raced after it._

 _The little Freddy was planning to cut the wires connected to the guitars._

 _"FREDDY! BONNIE!" Nightmare Bonnie shouted._

 _The two looked over just in time to see the little Freddy about to grab the wires. Bonnie and Freddy smirk._

 _"Freddy, if you would please."_

 _Freddy closed his eyes and made the curtain cover up the little Freddy so no one could see the falling spotlight that crushed the little Freddy to death._

 _"We need to look out for those little creeps more often." Nightmare Bonnie said stepping out._

 _This time Nightmare Bonnie closed the portal and the three nightmares looked around._

 _"Don't worry, we'll keep watch. I bet they'll try to stop Freddy and then tell Nightmare Freddy." Nightmare Foxy growled._

 _"We can't let that happen." Nightmare Chica said._

 _"Oh don't worry...we won't..." Nightmore Bonnie snarled._

The next morning, Freddy woke up smiling...he did it...well part 1 at least. He heard a knock at the door, it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie...do you remember?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie only hugged him tightly...and Freddy hugged back as well. Freddy could hear Nette in his head.

 _"Nice work Freddy...but you still got more work to do...I will be watching..."_

What Freddy didn't know was...later today...we was gonna receive a visit from a rather...angry brother...uh-oh...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh indeed, looks like Freddy is gonna finally confront Golden about this whole experience. How will it turn out? Also, Freddy may get the chance to fix Chica's nightmare next? Can he do it? And while Golden will be appearing again...what will happen when Freddy runs into Fredrick again? Stay tuned!**_

 ** _"Real Gone" is by Sheryl Crow._** ** _And also from one of my favorite movies franchises of all time, Cars._**


	10. Brother Bother

Chapter 10: Brother Bother

A little while later, Bonnie explained to Freddy in the living room about what would have happened if Freddy hadn't saved him.

"And so, the crowd just jumped onto me and pummeled me to death, and at the same time people were getting electrocuted to death from the water leaking on the wires. It was just complete chaos." Bonnie shook his head.

"Wow...it's a good thing I did something huh?" Freddy smiled.

"Hell yeah, so what was up with that little Freddy?"

"Oh just some crazy little drone from Nightmare Freddy. Those things are creepy as hell."

"How many more does he have?"

"Just 2...as I've seen."

"Oh dear."

Freddy shook his head not wanting to think of those little abominations and changed the subject.

"Don't you got that boxing match with Springtrap later?" Freddy asked.

"Oh yes, and I'm gonna beat his ass down this time!" Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"How many time have you won?"

"Only about a few, most of our fights are interrupted by other stuff in our lives."

"Oh okay...so what other plans are there for today?"

"I'm not really sure, I think Foxy was planning to head down to Tenders to flirt with some more women...probably just Chi Chi. And I don't know what Chica is doing."

"Hmm, maybe me and her can do something together. A walk? A drive? Another romantic dinner?"

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT! THE FAIR IS COMING TODAY!" Bonnie jumped up excitedly.

"Really? Well that would be perfect!" Freddy smiled.

"Yeah it would, and if I may suggest something...buy her a gift." Bonnie said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a plushy or something."

When Freddy heard the word "Plushy", he suddenly remembered seeing a demonic looking cupcake connected to Nightmare Chica's shoulder. That may have been some kind of hint.

"Yeah I could do that."

"You should take her now, and then we can all go later tonight, it's one of her favorite places to go...especially in the summer." Bonnie said.

"Thanks for the suggestion Bonnie. I'll go talk to her now." Freddy said.

Bonnie smiled as the bear raced up the stairs, tripped once, and got up again.

"I meant to do that." Freddy shouted.

"Sure you did Fazzy." Bonnie teased.

Freddy saw that Chica's door was opened slightly and crept inside, the door not making a creak. He saw Chica lying with her back to him.

"Perfect."

Freddy walked carefully over to her and started up his creepy laugh. Immediately Chica screamed and struck out her fist and hit Freddy in the jaw.

"OOF!" Freddy fell on his ass.

"FREDDY DON'T DO THAT!" Chica snarled.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face but Freddy was laughing.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Freddy shrugged.

Chica rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Alright you got me, but please don't do that again." Chica said.

"I'll think about it." Freddy giggled.

This caused Chica to smack him with another pillow, only for Freddy to toss it back to her hitting her in the chest. The two entered a staredown.

"You wanna go Fazzy?" Chica asked picking up a pillow.

"I'll warn you that I was a pretty good pillow fighter as a kid." Freddy picked up the other one.

Nodding the two charged each other with their pillows and started a pillow brawl. They jumped and ran around the room hitting each other in the face or chest but having fun as well. Freddy remembered the first day he and Fredrick had a pillow fight, and Golden joined in. Unfortunately now, Golden was replaced by Bonnie who appeared at the door. Chica and Freddy stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Uh, hey Bonnie." Freddy waved.

"Let me get this straight, you two were having a pillow fight...WITHOUT ME?"

Freddy and Chica gulped knowing where this was going.

"Um...yes?" Chica said nervously.

"Hold that thought." Bonnie walked away.

They heard him grabbing a few things from his room, and when he came, they were knocked to the ground with 4 pillows.

"PILLOW WAR!" Bonnie screamed.

Now all 3 were whacking each other with the pillows. Bon and Chi Chi could hear the pillow fight going on and even they decided to join in. They ran over with their several pillows and jumped straight on the three taking them by surprise. Bonnie retaliated by smacking Bon in the face knocking him across the room.

"OH I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR A LONG TIME!" Bonnie laughed.

"Lucky shot!" Bon muttered.

"Serves you right!" Chi Chi teased.

Bon angrily hits Chi Chi with a pillow, who growled and hit him back with another.

"UGH, MY FUR!" Bon saw his messy forehead.

Bon hits her again and Chi Chi gasped as her three long feathers bent over.

"UGH, MY FEATHERS!"

Growling like tigers the two lunged at each other and fell on the floor rolling around beating each other with the pillows. The pillow war escalated to the one point that they were determined to be the last person standing...and in the end, Chica emerged as the winner while the others laid on the ground exhausted.

"YAY I WON!" Chica clapped.

"This time." Bonnie muttered.

"Anyways, was there something you wanted to tell me Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Oh yeah, well the fair is in town, maybe me and you could go spend a few hours down there, and then we all go tonight." Freddy suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thank you babe!" Chica kissed him on the lips.

Bon, still angry about his fur, got up and hit Chi Chi with a pillow while the chicken was trying to get up.

"OW! THAT'S IT I'M RIPPING ALL YOUR FUR OFF!" Chi Chi flexed her talons.

"YIPE! I'M TOO YOUNG AND EXTREMELY HANDSOME TO DIE!" Bon yelled.

Chi Chi chased Bon out of the room and the remaining three could hear a loud thud down the hallway.

"Well I think I just found something to videotape. I'll see you guys later." Bonnie raced off.

"Well I guess I'll hit the shower." Chica said.

She walked away swaying her hips and Freddy blushed. There was a certain something he really wanted to try out with Chica...but that could wait...for later. About an hour later after Bon left to go to the library and Chi Chi left for her shifts at Tenders, Freddy had drove him and Chica down to the fair where it wasn't that crowded. Many were waiting for nighttime to go. Freddy and Chica had decided to wait on the rides and instead play some of the games.

"Ooh, Freddy how about that one!" Chica pointed one out.

They walked over to one of the games where you had to throw a ball at the stack of bottles and you get a prize if you knocked them all down. Freddy examined the prizes and there it was...the cupcake plushy.

"Hey Chica, would do you think of that cupcake plushy?" Freddy asked.

"Aw, it's so adorable! You think you can win it for me?" Chica asked.

"I could try!" Freddy said.

Freddy paid for 3 balls, and concentrated on the stacked bottles. He threw the first ball but it only knocked down 2 of the 6. On his second try he knocked down half.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Freddy feared.

"It's okay if you don't win Freddy." Chica said.

"But I want to..." Freddy muttered.

He threw the last ball and to his amazement, he knocked them all down.

"Congratulations! Pick a prize!" The owner said.

"Hmm, I'll take the cupcake plushy!" Freddy pointed out.

The man handed it to him and he gave it to Chica.

"Freddy! You didn't have to do this." Chica began to tear up.

"But you deserved it." Freddy hugged her.

After playing a few more games until the evening, Bonnie texted them and said he was leaving to have his little boxing match with Springtrap. Chica wanted to go watch but Freddy was getting a little tired so he was going to drop her off there. Unknown to them...Golden had entered town and had spotted them getting into the truck...and kissing. Golden was shocked by this...and the rumors were true.

"Damn it Freddy...I thought you were better than this." Golden growled.

He got into his customized yellow and black camaro and decided to follow them all the way to the gym where Freddy dropped off Chica who kissed him and took the plushy with her, and then Golden followed him back to the house. Golden had to hide behind another car when he saw Freddy pull into the house. Freddy had no idea that he was about to get into some brotherly trouble.

"THAT TRAITOR!" Golden snarled.

He raced his car straight in front of the house and got out. And unknown to Golden, Foxy and Vix had spotted him following Freddy from their house.

"Hmm, ye think there might be trouble?" Foxy asked.

"Possibly, I guess it's a good thing my shift hasn't started yet." Vix growled.

Freddy was hoping for a good nap when he heard a loud bang on the door and jumped a little. Deciding to investigate, he opened the door to see none other than Golden. Freddy's heart skipped a beat and it was like everything around them shattered into millions of pieces. Golden stood there with a mix of anger and surprise. He was looking over Freddy's makeover...he could barely recognize Freddy now. But he still hat on his hat and bowtie.

"Freddy?" Golden gasped.

"Golden...it's actually you. I didn't expect to see you so soon. What are you doing here?" Freddy asked.

Golden's switched back to his fully angry look.

"I heard rumors that you DITCHED the higher-class life and went with Middle Ground. Then, I find that you joined a heavy metal band...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Freddy jumped back when Golden raised his voice and slammed the door shut behind him. Freddy knew it was now or never...he could faintly hear Nette.

 _"Now's the time Freddy! DO IT!"_

Freddy heavily sighed and wiped his forehead. Golden stood there with his fists clenched and sharp teeth gritted.

"Golden, I did what I felt was right for me. I grew tired of the higher-class society! I had no friends, no exciting adventures! NOTHING!" Freddy sneered.

"You had money, you had everything you ever wanted! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND GIVE ALL THAT UP?"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T HAPPY WITH ANY OF IT!"

This made Golden back up in shock. But Freddy wasn't finished.

"NONE OF IT MADE ME HAPPY! NOT THE MONEY, NOT ALL THE GAMES, FOOD, OR OTHER ITEMS IN THAT DAMN MANSION! I WANTED FRIENDS, I WANTED TO BE ABLE TO HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE ALL THOSE HEARTLESS RICH-FILLED JERKS! I WANTED TO BE ME!"

"AND THIS IS YOU? A DUMB ROCK AND ROLL PLAYER? THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DOWNGRADED TO? YOU'VE BETRAYED THE HIGHER-CLASS FREDDY! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!"

Freddy's head vibrated in rage, his eyes went black with white centers...he could not believe he was so scared about what Golden would say...everything he said was making him angry instead.

"EVERYONE LOVES ME HERE GOLDEN, ESPECIALLY THIS BAND! THESE GUYS LOVE ME LIKE A FAMILY! I HELPED THEM OUT, AND THEY HELPED ME DISCOVER HOW MUCH BETTER THIS PLACE IS! WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO BE UNHAPPY?"

"THE HIGHER-CLASS SHOULDN'T MAKE YOU UNHAPPY! IT'S WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"WELL I'M STAYING! AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND. I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T ACCEPT MY NEW LIFE, BUT I DON'T GIVE FUCK, I'VE CHANGED AND THAT IS THAT! SO YOU CAN GO OFF BACK TO YOUR MANSION AND LIVE IT UP! I ACTUALLY HAVE A FUTURE HERE, AND I'M NOT JUST GONNA BE SOME LAZY SLOB LIKE YOU AND DEAL WITH ALL THE FUCKING BRAGGING AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T RUN MY LIFE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY WANT TURN ON YOU? AND WHO THE HELL WAS THAT DUCK?"

Now that...that struck Freddy's heart like a bullet. He backed up clutching his heart as it pumped faster.

"DON'T...YOU...DARE...CALL...CHICA...A...DUCK! SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL CHICKEN!" Freddy roared.

"Seriously Freddy, a chicken? Is that the best you can-"

POW!

Golden didn't get to finish when Freddy sucker-punches him hard in the face knocking him back.

"FUCK YOU GOLDEN! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Freddy snarled.

Golden roared and lunged Freddy punching him twice in the face.

"THAT'S IT, I'M DONE WITH YOU GOLDEN!"

"FIGHT ME FREDDY!"

With both bears's emotions fueled with rage, the charged each other and start a vicious fist-fight, their hats flying off when they collide. Foxy and Vix had heard the whole thing but didn't expect the fight to happen so soon.

"SHIT! VIX, HANDLE THE BROTHER, I GOT FREDDY!" Foxy ordered.

"You got it!" Vix nodded.

The foxes barge in nearly getting hit by the brawling bears. Just as Golden was about to bring out his claws, Mangle headlocked him tightly and Foxy pushed Freddy away.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Foxy yelled.

"FOXY STAY OUT OF THIS!" Freddy tried to get loose from his grip.

"NO WAY MATEY!" Foxy yelled.

But Freddy managed to shove Foxy away and lunged at the restrained Golden and punched him in the nose. Golden and Vix fall back and Vix loses her grip on the bear. Golden tackles Freddy to the ground and beats on Freddy's face, but Freddy springs out his claws and swipes the side of Golden's head. Then Freddy kicks him off right before Foxy grabs Freddy again.

"FREDDY ENOUGH DAMN IT!" Foxy growled.

But then they all stopped when Freddy began to cry. He gritted his sharp teeth at Golden as tears screamed down his face.

"I c-can't believe y-you Golden...I t-thought you were m-my...b-b-brother! I guess y-you weren't after all..."

Golden looked shocked at what Freddy had said.

"Freddy, I-"

"SAVE IT...I HATE YOU GOLDEN! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU OVER THIS ANYMORE! JUST GO AWAY!"

Freddy shoved Foxy away and ran upstairs still crying, they hear a door slam shut seconds later. The foxes turn on Golden.

"Vix, hold him here...I believe the others are gonna want to hear about this." Foxy said.

Vix nodded and tackled Golden down pinning him.

"You can't keep me down for long." Golden growled.

"Don't underestimate me asshole." Vix bared her fangs.

"Pfft, you won't last long."

"Wanna bet?"

Golden shoved Vix off him before they squared off. Meanwhile, Foxy managed to get Freddy's keys and used the truck to race to the gym. When he got there, he barged in to see Bonnie and Springtrap still boxing while Chica watched from nearby.

"GUYS PUT THE MATCH ON HOLD!" Foxy shouted.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Freddy's brother just came by and fought with Freddy, Vix is stalling him now!"

"HE DID WHAT?" Bonnie growled.

"THAT ASSHOLE, IS FREDDY OKAY?" Chica asked.

"He ran to his room, come on let's go!" Foxy said running out.

"Sorry Springy, the match is on hold." Bonnie took off his gloves.

"No worries, I'm coming too!" Springtrap said.

They raced back to the house where they could hear some scuffling between Vix and Golden, then a loud thud. Foxy kicked in the door and saw Vix dusting herself off.

"Vix you okay?" Foxy asked.

"Heh, that bear was no match for me." Vix chuckled.

Vix had a few bruises but nothing serious, Golden was on the ground wiping some blood smeared across his mouth. He looked up to see Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Springtrap staring at him.

"So YOU must be Golden!" Bonnie yelled.

"And you must be that stupid band that corrupted Freddy's mind with your sorry excuse for music." Golden growled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bonnie roared.

"Apparently he didn't like Freddys' new life choice, so he basically picked a fight with them over it." Foxy said.

"Oh really? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU? NOT RESPECTING YOUR BROTHER'S WISHES?" Chica growled.

"BROTHER OR NOT, YE MESS WITH HIM, YE MESS WITH US!" Bonnie snarled.

"By the way Chica...he called you a duck!" Vix said.

"YOU WHAT? I'M A CHICKEN YOU GOLD FUCKER!" Chica clenched her talons into fists and put down the plushy.

"THAT'S IT...LET'S TEACH THE LANDLUBBER A LESSON!" Foxy bared his fangs.

Golden backed away as Bonnie, Chica and Foxy advance on him. Springtrap tapped Vix's shoulder.

"You look like quite the fighter...I'm impressed that you managed to handle him." Springtrap smirked.

Vix blushed and smiled at him.

"He-he, thanks...hey I'm gonna go check on Freddy." Vix excused herself.

Springtrap couldn't help but watch her go and chuckled.

"Hmm."

He was jolted out of his thought when he saw Bonnie, Chica and Foxy begin to pummel Golden senseless. Vix could hear the sobs of Freddy in his room, she tapped her claws on the door.

"Freddy it's Vix, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Vix came in to see Freddy sitting on the edge of his bed sniffling.

"Oh Freddy, I'm so sorry about this." Vix hugged him.

"What's happening down there?"

"Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are beating him up, they were so angry about the stuff he said." Vix said.

"No...tell them to stop!" Freddy said.

"What?"

"I got something to say to him." Freddy wiped what remained of his tears.

"Okay."

Vix and Freddy went downstairs to see their friends kicking Golden who was on the ground covering his head.

"Guys stop." Freddy said.

"Ye sure?" Foxy asked.

Freddy nodded and his friends backed up, Golden revealed his face where a black eye and a bloody nose and mouth were visible. Golden looked terrified.

"You know what Golden?" Freddy began.

He lifted up Golden, and shoved him by the door.

"I don't ever want to see you again until you learned to accept my life, I'm not gonna change. So fuck the higher-class, fuck the darksiders...and for now...FUCK YOU!"

With that Freddy opened the door and pointed outside.

"GET...OUT!"

Golden backed away nervously as everyone gave him the same angry stares. Golden slowly nodded and walked out of the house...but stopped to look back. Freddy stood at the door growling.

"I'm...sorry." Golden muttered.

He then leaves into his car and drives off. With that, Freddy slams the door shut...and let's a natural bear roar. Chica walks over and kisses him.

"You gonna be okay?" Chica asked.

"I'm gonna lie down for awhile." Freddy muttered.

"Can I join you?" Chica asked.

"Of course."

The two went upstairs...and everyone else figured some peace and quiet would help ease the tension, the fair cloukd wait. Vix saw she had an hour left before she had to leave for Tenders, and Springtrap offered to take her for a walk, Foxy decided to head home and Bonnie decided to take a little nap himself in his room. Once thing was for sure, Golden didn't have plans to leave town just yet. Freddy and Chica both slept in Freddy's bed facing each other and were fast asleep.

 _Freddy was confused, it wasn't very late at night...yet...he was back in the realm with the Nightmare versions of his friends. He was once again surrounded in mist...but then...Nightmare Chica appeared through the mist._

 _"Hey Freddy! Are you ready to save me?" Nightmare Chica asked._

 _"I guess so, where did Nightmare Bonnie go?"_

 _"Oh he's chatting with Nightmare Foxy, shouldn't Bonnie be asleep? I overheard that he was taking a nap now."_

 _Suddenly Bonnie flickers into existence._

 _"Whoa...hey I'm back in your mind." Bonnie said._

 _"Then you can help us with saving Chica." Freddy said._

 _"Sure why not? After all I know what happened."_

 _"Does it have something to do with making pizza?" Freddy chuckled._

 _"Maybe..." Nightmare Chica rubbed the back of her head nervously._

 _"Let's do this!" Freddy clenched a fist._

 _They entered through a portal created by Nightmare Chica and found themselves inside some pizzeria kitchen. It was nighttime outside and the time read 12:00 AM. They hide behind a large crate and see a younger Chica nervously stacking a few pizza boxes on the counter in front of her while constantly looking behind her._

 _"So in this dream, Chica was assigned to stay after hours and make pizzas for the customers that come in the morning. You see all those ovens?"_

 _Bonnie and Freddy peek over their hiding spot to see 2 lines of very large ovens that stretched far into the back of the restaurant which was covered in darkness. The ovens themselves looked rather...evil. The grills were shaped like evil grins, they had large lights sticking up from the back glowing red and the sides had secret compartments. Chica nervously looked back while holding a pizza on a steal plate that needed to go into an oven...the far back one...it was yellow and had her name on it._

 _"Let me guess...she never made it?" Freddy asked._

 _"Be ready!" Nightmare Chica said._

 _They watched as Chica walked nervously past several ovens, unaware of the glowing red lights to light up some more and bend to look angry. The more ovens Chica passed, the more of them activate and turn to her. Chica continues on through the darkness before she hears metal groaning. The ovens were about to attack._

 _"NOW!" Nightmare Chica yelled._

 _Freddy and Bonnie race towards the evil and sentient ovens, hopping over several and grabbing Chica who nearly dropped the pizza. Suddenly, large arms with sharp claws for hands extended out of all of them and tried to grab them as they reached the yellow normal oven._

 _"AAAHHHH!" Chica screamed._

 _"Not on my watch, Chica put the pizza in the oven!" Freddy ordered._

 _"But-"_

 _"Trust me!"_

 _Chica nodded and quickly put the pizza in. Closing the door, two giant machines guns came out of the sides and started to blast the evil ovens and blow them up. Bonnie and young Chica were shocked.  
_

 _"You thought of that?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yeah...why you thought of something else?" Freddy asked._

 _"Nope...AAAHHH!"_

 _One of the ovens managed to get closer and made a grab for Bonnie who jumped out of the way, but Chica wasn't so lucky, she gets clutched in the claws and he screams._

 _"HELP ME!"_

 _"CHICA!" Freddy yelled._

 _The yellow oven continues to fire but the evil oven is lifted up after some pipes pop out using them as legs and it dodged the blasts. Then to their horror, it throws Chica inside and spoke in a robotic voice._

 _"What are you gonna do now? You've defeated all these other ovens, but you'll never get her back...not until after I BAKE HER!" The oven laughed wildly._

 _"Save them...save them...SAVE THEM!"_

 _Freddy shuts his eyes tightly as an idea came to him._

 _"Uh...Freddy?" Bonnie asked._

 _"This might be good." Nightmare Chica said._

 _"Maybe I can't catch you...but I don't have to!" Freddy grinned opening his eyes._

 _"What are you-"_

 _Suddenly, the oven felt a rumbling inside him and a growl. Then several dents shaped like fists and feet were made in it's side before the glass broke from a yell_ _ow fist. And out came the grown-up and present time Chica and she landed next to the boys._

 _"GGGGRRRR, NOBODY BAKES ME!" Chica roared._

 _"Let me guess, you gave her super strength?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yep...though she may have increased anger issues as well...just for this dream."_

 _"Nobody comes between Chica and pizza...except you."_

 _"This is gonna get ugly." Freddy covered his eyes._

 _Chica, in such a fury of rage, knocked into the oven and it hit the ground throwing up a large cloud of dust. Freddy and Bonnie could only hear Chica screaming, cursing and smashing up the oven and heard the oven begging for mercy and painful grunts. When the dust cleared, the oven laid destroyed for good and Chica looked at the boys in triumph._

 _"Hmph!" She simply said._

 _"DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Bonnie and Freddy leaned back in surprise._

 _The pizza finally finished in the yellow oven and Chica came to pull it out._

 _"PIZZA TIME!" Chica cheered._

 _Nightmare Chica suddenly noticed the second little Freddy trying to attack the gang from behind...poor fool._

 _"Guys, behind you!" Nightmare Chica yelled._

 _Bonnie saw the little Freddy about to lunge but Bonnie grabbed him and threw him into the oven._

 _"Hmm, I think this monster needs to be cooked on the highest temperature." Bonnie said._

 _"I couldn't agree more." Freddy said._

 _Bonnie turned the temperature up and the little Freddy screamed in pain and he started to melt strangely fast, but then the oven blows up taking out the little Freddy with it._

 _"Mission accomplished!" Freddy cheered._

 _"Yay! You did it, thank you so much!" Nightmare Chica came over._

 _"Our pleasure...you okay Chica?" Freddy asked._

 _"I'm fine...I guess all that's left is Foxy." Chica said._

 _"Tomorrow night for sure...well I better tell the others." Nightmare Chica left and closed the portal._

 _The three remained behind to eat the pizza until they woke up._

The next morning, Freddy and Chica woke up to find texts from Bonnie.

 **"That was awesome!" -Bonnie.**

"He-he, it really was." Freddy said.

"Big time, I've never felt so alive since the concerts. Hey Freddy...I think you've earned a little...something..." Chica smirked.

She moved on top of Freddy and kissed him, Freddy knew what was gonna happen next.

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah Fazzy..."

Much later after their little...event...there was a knock at the door. Freddy who was just putting on his tophat and bowtie went down to answer the door since the others were still asleep. Opening it...he got another big shock!

"Hey Freddy!"

"FREDRICK?"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Yep, Fredrick has returned...but why so early? Let's just say there will be some more action next time! But poor Freddy, drifting even more apart from Golden after the fight. But will it stay like that forever? And so, Nightmare Chica is saved, all that's left is Nightmare Foxy! You better watch out Nightmare Freddy, because the "Bite of 87" crew will be coming at you soon! Will Nightmare Foxy be freed? Has Fredrick succeeded in his spy mission, will Golden and Freddy ever make up? Stay tuned!**_


	11. Deadly Nights

Chapter 11: Deadly Nights

Freddy had to rub his eyes in disbelief, there standing in front of him was his best friend Fredrick who looked the same as ever, a little chubby, light brown and had small blushes on his face. He still sported the hat and bowtie Freddy had given him. Fredrick himself was admiring Freddy's new look.

"BUDDY!" Freddy yelled.

He grabbed Fredrick into a literal bear hug and they spun around happily before accidentally falling back into the house. They got up dusting themselves off and actually straightening their hats and bowties at the same time.

"It's good to see you after so long." Freddy said.

"Same here, get this, we're extremely close to capturing that Vincent guy, word is that he's hiding around in this city, so we set up a small hidden base here. I'm currently undercover." Fredrick explained.

"Wow...well I hope you catch him. And please feel free to let us help in any way we can."

"Are you sure? You guys could get in trouble...or worse killed."

"Eh, it's just one person, how dangerous could he be?" Freddy shrugged.

Fredrick chuckled and examined the house.

"So this is where you live now? By yourself?"

"Well I do live here, but everyone else is still asleep except Chica. I think Chica just got out of the shower."

"Chica?"

"Yeah my girlfriend...but she must exhausted after...earlier..."

Fredrick immediately realized what he meant and playfully punched Freddy in the shoulder.

"Oh Freddy you sneaky son of a gun! I knew you'd score before me." Fredrick said.

"Haven't found anyone yet?"

"Nope."

"Someone will be interested in you eventually."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Freddy patted Fredrick on the shoulder before they heard arguing.

"DAMN IT BON GET OUT OF THE SHOWER! I WAS GOING IN FIRST!"

"YOU SNOOZE YA LOSE SISTER!"

"UGH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YA!"

Freddy and Fredrick wince when Chi Chi slams her bedroom door.

"Wow...does that happen all the time?" Fredrick asked.

"Yeah...and that wasn't even the band, that was their siblings, well 2 out of 3. Foxy and his sister live down the street." Freddy explained.

Bonnie and Chica come downstairs yawning and stretching and notice Fredrick.

"Hey Freddy who's this?" Chica asked.

"This is my best friend Fredrick."

"Oh yeah I remember when you mentioned him, s'up I'm Bonnie!"

"I'm Chica, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you guys too, well almost all of you." Fredrick chuckled.

"Don't mind our siblings...they can be extremely headache-inducing monsters." Bonnie groaned.

"Noted, so is it okay if I stay for awhile?" Fredrick asked.

"Of course, we need to catch up after all." Freddy patted his back.

And so Freddy and Fredrick sat in the living room chatting while Bonnie helped Chica make a pizza. Freddy mentioned the Nightmare adventures and his brawl with Golden which was a little hard to talk about and Fredrick stopped him.

"No more Freddy, he got what he deserved. I would've beaten him up too! You don't need to continue on." Fredrick said sternly.

"Thanks...so moving on, tonight we had planned to go to the fair. Did you want to go?"

"Sure...I haven't had the chance to go to any fair while I was away. Should be pretty fun!"

"Nice...it's just so good to have ya back!"

"Same here!"

Just then Foxy comes in seeing the door was unlocked.

"Ahoy mateys, who be this new lad?" Foxy asked.

"This is Fredrick!" Freddy introduced him.

"Aye, so ye must be Fredrick. Nice to meet ya lad. Say ye want to here a few me tales of the seven seas?" Foxy asked.

"Sure!" Fredrick said excitedly.

"And good time too! IT'S PIZZA TIME!" Chica annouced.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Later that day, Freddy showed Fredrick around town while looking out for Vincent. If anyone asked if yet another higher-up was coming to town, Freddy would tell them that he's just a vistor. In his truck, Freddy had revealed that he kept a few guns under the seats as a safety measure and they would be ready to use them if necessary. But luckily they never encountered him, eventually Freddy took Fredrick down to Tenders were Vix and Chi Chi were happy to serve Fredrick. The light brown bear considered Tenders to be his new favorite restaurant.

Meanwhile at the library, Bon was busy walking through a few aisles grumbling about his feud with Chi Chi. The library was his favorite place to go and get away from his siblings and read some good books. Being a regular visitor, he got to know the clerks very well.

"Hmph, that silly chicken, always thinking she runs the place and thinks she's more fabulous. I'm sorry honey, but just because people like Foxy think you look good without that fake beak doesn't make you the most fabulous person in town. That title belongs to me!" Bon said.

As Bon walked through an aisle, he spotted what looked like some strange man in all purple further down the aisle. What creeped out Bon the most was the man's skin was also purple. It was more disturbing than the time Bonnie dressed like the Joker for Halloween. The man looked towards him and Bon quickly looked away grabbing a book.

"Hmm...I've never been to fond of romance books...but this looks like rather interesting." Bon muttered to himself.

He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw the man coming closer.

"But not this one." Bon quickly said.

"Wait...can I see that one please?" The man points to the book.

"Uh...sure." Bon handed it to him.

"Thanks...!" The man said in a rather creepy tone.

Bon decided to walk away but couldn't help but ask something.

"Are you okay?" Bon asked.

"I'm fine." The man simply said.

"Okay...I don't mean to be rude, this time, but how did your skin get that way?" Bon asked.

"It's just a condition, don't like to talk about it." The man kept his eyes on the book pages.

"Alright then." With that, Bon quickly left not noticing the man looking at him now.

As Bon left the library, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. But shook off the feeling and decided to head back home for another "Beauty Nap". That evening, they all decided to go to the fair, Freddy of course not having room inside the truck, Fredrick, Bon, Chi Chi and Vix had to sit in the back.

"Now this should be an interesting night!" Bonnie said.

"I know, I'm gonna ride everything!" Foxy said.

"You think we can try that Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna take full advantage of this place." Freddy nodded.

When they arrived, they all paid for wristbands allowing them to ride anything as many times as they wanted. They even split into several groups, Bonnie and Foxy, Chi Chi and Vix, and Bon and Fredrick decided to join with Freddy and Chica. They all were having a great time, riding many of the rides, avoiding getting sick, played a few games, dunked the clown after pissing off Bonnie, and just walked around. The whole time, Bon was still feeling uncomfortable from seeing that strange purple guy and decided to tell the others.

"Hey guys, I saw probably the strangest thing earlier." Bon said as they walked around.

"What was it?" Chica asked.

"Some strange man dressed in purple...and his skin was purple too!"

Fredrick nearly spit out the drink he was holding.

"WHAT? BUT THAT'S WHO-"

He shuts himself up and whispers the rest.

"But that's the guy we're after, I'm still undercover looking for him and if you saw him, then that means he close by.' Fredrick said.

"Where did you see him?" Freddy asked.

"The library, I keep thinking he started to follow me when I left...oh shit..." Bon gasped.

"What?" Chica asked.

Bon pointed towards the parking a lot. There, 2 spaces from the truck...was a purple car. Fredrick pulled up a photo on his phone that his boss sent him and it matched, license plate and everything.

"No...he followed us...this is not good." Fredrick said nervously.

"Who is he?" Bon asked.

"His name is Vincent, a child serial killer, been on the run for years. Maybe tonight...we can catch him." Fredrick clenched his fists.

"Uh Bon...isn't THAT him?" Chica looked to her left.

They saw Vincent sitting on a bench finishing up a cup of grape juice and looking at them, Fredrick could just sense the feeling of evil around him.

"Oh god...I think I've been compromised." Fredrick face-palmed.

"How does he know you're one of them?" Freddy asked.

"He doesn't have to, he can tell how suspicious we're being. We should go!"

"What about the others?" Chica asked.

"We'll come back for them...let's just get to the truck...if he follows us, we have those guns to kill him." Freddy said.

The four nod and get back to the truck, and Vincent actually follows like they figured. Bon was the most scared never thinking he'd be in a situation like this. But Chica, Freddy and Fredrick were determined to finish the man off. They managed to get to the truck and slowly leave the parking lot. Bon and Chica sat in the backseats being quiet while Freddy pulled out the guns and gave them each one...he had a few pistols and shotguns at the ready.

"I don't want to die tonight! This is not how I want to leave this world!" Bon grabbed his ears in fright.

Chica then slaps him.

"Get a hold of yourself, we're gonna make it through this...we just have to be brave alright! NOW GROW A PAIR!" Chica growled.

Bon gulped and clutched the pistol in his hand, he knew how to use it and had a license for a gun. Freddy began to drive away from the parking lot and saw out his rearview mirror that Vincent was just exiting the parking lot too!

"We need to lose him first, then find a way to surprise attack him!" Fredrick said.

"Can't you call your boss and let him know?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah might as well."

He revealed to them that he had a small communicator connected to his bowtie and switched it on.

"Boss, I've found Vincent, he's following me and my friends."

 **"Copy that...friends...who are you with?"**

"Oh just Freddy Fazbear and-"

 **"Wait Freddy Fazbear? The same one who just joined "The Bite of 87"?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Nice, anyways we're tracking your signal and we'll deal with him when we-"**

WHAM!

The four feel a large jolt when they get rammed into from behind. Vincent had bumped them.

 **"FREDRICK WHAT WAS THAT?"**

"SIR, VINCENT JUST RAMMED US! FIND US QUICK!"

 **"SENDING BACK-UP NOW!"**

"GUN IT FREDDY!" Chica yelled.

"WHY US!" Bon yelled.

"SHOOT HIM!" Freddy yelled.

Freddy sped up and it became a battle race, Fredrick leaned out and started to fire at Vincent who had started to shoot back with his own gun. Chica shot back at him as well and Bon reluctantly did so too. Freddy and Vincent raced through town dodging cars and running red lights. One bullet from Vincent broke the rear window of the truck shattering glass around Bon and Chica.

"YIPE!" Bon screamed.

"HE'S NOT GONNA WIN!" Freddy yelled.

Vincent tried to ram into them again but Freddy swerved away and drifted onto the dirt roads. Fredrick hoped the other agents would catch up with them before it was too late. Freddy and Vincent raced faster and faster and they drove through the outskirts of town.

"Ugh, what will it take for this guy to leave us alone!" Bon growled.

"Vincent is known to be very determined." Fredrick said.

Vincent speeds up and rams them from the left side. Chica fires some more at him but Vincent ducks and rams them again.

"How much can this truck take?" Bon asked.

"A lot, trust me." Freddy smiled.

Then Freddy rammed Vincent making him nearly skid out of control.

"Remind me to buy some boost tanks tomorrow." Freddy said.

"If we make it to tomorrow." Bon worried.

Freddy hoped that Nette was watching over him like he said.

 _"Nette you wouldn't let us lose would you?"_ Freddy mentally asked.

He didn't get an answer back and sighed. Vincent fired one last shot that popped one of the truck's back tires.

"AHH, GOT A FLAT!" Freddy yelled.

He tried to regain control and the truck began to swerve around, The truck suddenly turned right and flew straight over a large hill.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" They all screamed.

But thankfully the landed on all fours, but they were now entering downtown again and still losing control. They bumped into a few parked cars, smashed into some trash cans and knocked over a light pole.

"This may get a little rough!" Freddy gulped.

"A LITTLE?" Bon snarled.

Suddenly, the truck ran into a pile of broken glass and it popped the other back tire. Freddy lost even more control and saw the entrance to the subway up ahead. Unlike most subway entrances, it was big enough to fit a whole car, including the truck.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Freddy yelled.

The truck ends up plunging straight into the subway entrance and smashes onto the ground doing a barrel-roll before falling on it's side and sliding into a support beam stopping it for good and the airbags pop out. Fortunately everyone is okay...kinda.

"Everyone good?" Freddy asked.

"I'm okay." Chica said.

"That was...that was...ugh...my head hurts." Bon groaned.

"Freddy I need help, I think I broke an arm." Fredrick coughs.

"Oh shit I got ya!" Freddy panicked.

He punched out his door and got out before turning around and grabbed Fredrick's good arm. Chica got out and pulled Bon to safety. Chica and Bon had a few bruises but nothing serious, same for Freddy but Fredrick's right arm really was broken.

"I'm calling an ambulance for ya Fredrick!" Freddy took out his phone.

"Thanks...you think we lost him?" Fredrick asked.

But before any of them could answer, they heard a loud engine coming closer.

"No...he's not really gonna..." Fredrick trailed off.

"HE'S INSANE!" Bon yanked his ears.

"RUN!"

The four leap out of the way as Vincent actually runs his car down the subway entrance like they did and it crashed to the ground next the truck. Vincent is thrown out and lands on the track where he breaks both his legs and screams in pain.

"AAHHH! FUCK!" He yells.

"QUICK TO THE OTHER PLATFORM!" Freddy pointed.

The four run from Vincent who pulls out his gun from his pocket, it had one bullet left inside.

"WATCH THE THIRD RAIL!" Freddy ordered.

First Chica got on the platform, then Freddy, then Bon, but Fredrick was slower than them and Vincent had the gun raised.

"Got ya now!" He snarled.

He fired it...but instead of it's main target...it goes right though Fredrick's right shoulder. Fredrick feels the force of the bullet and trips onto the platform, spinning around and slamming his head on the ground knocking him out, blood leaking from his shoulder.

"NO! FREDRICK!" Freddy yelled.

"NO! NO! NO!" Chica screamed.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Bon screamed.

They turn to Vincent who was trying to crawl towards them and laughed evilly.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I KNOW I WILL!" Vincent laughed.

This guy was just pure psychotic. And Freddy could not believe what just happened to Fredrick.

"You won't get away with this Vincent!" Freddy growled.

"OH BUT I WILL! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN-WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Freddy raced straight towards Vincent, grabbed his hand and dropped it on the third rail electrocuting Vincent.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Freddy saw a some lights down the end of the tunnel.

"Well that's my cue!" Freddy said.

"FREDDY MOVE!" Chica screamed.

Freddy jumped onto the platform just in time when-

STRIKE!

A subway train races through like a bullet and hits Vincent and his body is destroyed instantly, blood splashing all over the four.

"EW GROSS!" Chica and Bon gagged.

Just then Fredrick's boss and his team arrive.

"What happened?" The boss asked.

"Fredrick broke his arm in the crash and Vincent shot him in the shoulder." Freddy said breaking down quickly.

Chica ran up to hug him.

"It's gonna be okay Freddy, he'll be fine!"

"No...I can't lose him! I CAN'T LOSE FREDRICK DAMN IT!" Freddy cried.

The agents began to patch up Fredrick and take him into one of their vehicles that would transport him to the hospital. Bon called a towtruck to come pick up the truck while the purple car would be scrapped. The group waited while a towtruck came and had to pull the totaled truck up the entrance. Freddy sat on the platform crying and Chica and Bon comforted him.

"He'll be okay Freddy, we'll go check on him in a bit. I called Springtrap to come pick us up and take us there." Chica said.

"But why him? Why did he have to be shot, it should've been me." Freddy cried.

Bon felt so much sympathy for Freddy, for once he wasn't worried about his look or stuff he wanted to do. All that mattered was seeing if Fredrick would be okay. The towtruck driver was given the directions to the house and took the truck there. Springtrap eventually arrived and drove them to the hospital. When they rushed inside, they were given directions to Fredrick's room. Freddy ran the fastest to the room, racing by doctors and other patients in the hallway. He nearly broke the door trying to open it quickly and saw a disturbing sight. There was Fredrick lying in bed attached to a large machine with tubes. Already inside were Bonnie, Foxy, Vix and Chi Chi.

"Fredrick?" Freddy gasped.

He walked over and tapped him trying to wake him up. He could see that he was apparently breathing...his arm had a cast over it making it look like a stub. Apparently over the time he was carried here his left eye had swollen up and he had a bandage over his head now.

"Fredrick please wake up!" Freddy whined.

"Freddy please...let him rest." Chica said.

Freddy shut his eyes tightly wishing this was one of those nightmares...but it wasn't...this was real. He felt so much hatred for what Vincent had done...and was thankful the man basically exploded from being hit by that train. Just then the doctor arrived carrying a clipboard, he looked upset. Freddy could sense the worry in the doctors eyes and clenched his fists.

"Well...how he is?" Freddy asked.

Everyone stared at the doctor as if he was the most important person in the world. The doctor cleared his throat and flipped over a page.

"I'm afraid Fredrick has slipped into a coma...though I don't know how long it will last. I'm sorry..." The doctor sighed.

Freddy's body shook in horror, he then fell to knees, and then all fours while looking at the ground.

"No...NO...NNOOOOOOOO!" Freddy yelled.

"FREDDY STOP BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" Bonnie yelled.

He and Springtrap grabbed Freddy just in case, but Freddy just covered his face.

"I'm done..." Freddy said.

The bunnies release him and Freddy walks over to Fredrick and hugs him. The others decided to leave and let Freddy be alone with Fredrick. Freddy grabs Fredrick's good hand and gripped it firmly.

"I'm so sorry Fredrick...I'm so sorry. I wish you could hear me right now...I love you like a brother...a brother that I wish Golden was. But...you'll always be my best friend...I promise." Freddy said.

Freddy then broke down into crying again...he honestly didn't care if for some reason Golden came in...or the others...he just wanted to cry. But to his surprise...someone did enter, not his friends, not his doctor...it was Golden. Freddy looked over to him...anger taking over just a bit.

"What the fuck do you want?" Freddy growled.

Golden looked between Freddy and Fredrick before speaking.

"To see my brother and old friend." Golden said.

"I told you to-"

"Freddy please, this isn't about you or me, we need to be focused on Fredrick." Golden said calmly.

"I guess you're right..."

Golden came over to examine Fredrick's condition.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Coma, don't know for how long."

"I see..."

A long silence passed between them before Freddy spoke up.

"Golden...did you really mean all that stuff you said?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy...I was mad. I was just mad that you broke away from the lifestyle you were born into. But you know what, after your friends attacked me...I...realized that...I was at fault. You're right...I shouldn't be in charge of you...you are your own person. I should've respected your wishes...and let you be you. I'm sorry...I know I don't say that a lot...but I mean it. If this is what you truly feel like you are...then I'll accept it." Golden said.

Freddy just stood there collecting all that in, Golden slowly approached him and reached out for a hug...Freddy started to cry again and Golden pulled him into a hug and let Freddy's tears stream down his back. Unknown to them, Chica had peered in and saw them hugging...a small smile tugged on her beak. After a while of talking, Golden decided to leave back to the hotel he rented in town. Freddy was about to leave as well before he heard a voice.

 _"Hello Freddy."_

Freddy spun around to see Nette standing by the bed.

"Nette? How did you get here?"

"Teleportation of course...looks like things didn't go according to plan." Nette sighed.

"You think this is funny?" Freddy snarled.

"Not at all...but Freddy just remember you still have a job to do."

"How the hell can I concentrate on that if my best friend is laying in a coma in front of me!" Freddy growled.

"I'll watch over him...he's not gonna die. In fact..."

Nette waved his hands over Fredrick's body.

"What did you do?"

"I created a healing spell that will eventually get him out of the coma...I'll watch over him until he finally wakes up." Nette said.

"You better get him healed soon." Freddy said.

"Leave it to me Freddy."

And with that, Nette vanishes into thin air. Freddy walks over to Fredrick.

"I'll see you soon Fredrick."

And Freddy kisses him on the forehead before leaving with the others back home where he said nothing and went straight to bed. He didn't even acknowledge his battered truck that was parked in the back. Freddy wondered if after he helped Nightmare Foxy, when would Nightmare Freddy decide to show up again? He guessed he'd find out soon.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Wow...just wow...that's all I can really think right now. All that really just happened! Originally I was going to put in Nightmare Foxy's mission but it's late at night when I'm writing this and I'm tired right now so it will be the first thing in the next chapter. So, will Freddy be able to concentrate on saving Nightmare Foxy, or will the thoughts of Fredrick take over? Will Fredrick come out of his coma soon? Will Nightmare Freddy find out about the other Nightmares' plans? Stay tuned!**_


	12. Breaking It Down

Chapter 12: Breaking It Down

Freddy prepared himself as he fell into a deep sleep, with the others hopefully fast asleep already. _Entering his mind once again, he found Nightmare Foxy sitting down on an invisible stump. Curious, Freddy walked up to him and patted his shoulder._

 _"Nightmare Foxy you okay?" Freddy asked._

 _"Aye...not really. I...we all heard about Fredrick...and we're sorry about that!" Nightmare Foxy sighed turning around._

 _"I have faith in Nette that he will keep him safe...but let's not talk about that." Freddy shook his head._

 _"Deal, so ye sure you're ready? We need to get this done before Nightmare Freddy finds us."_

 _"Where the hell has he been anyways?"_

 _"Don't know...probably deeper into your mind. Probably seeing if there's anything from yer past worth taunting you about." Nightmare Foxy shrugged._

 _"Well he won't find anything worth taunting me about...at least until now." Freddy sighed._

 _"I just love to replay that scene of that purple guy getting hit by the train over and over again." Nightmare Foxy evilly chuckled._

 _"That had to be traumatizing, especially for Bon."_

 _"Well enough chit-chat, let's go end this event lad." Nightmare Foxy got up._

 _He opened a portal with his hook and they walked inside...Freddy figured what the nightmare would be about...and he was right. Foxy was a pirate...so..._

 _"Ah, we made it just in time too! Wait where are Bonnie and Chica? Aren't they sleeping?" Nightmare Foxy asked._

 _Just then Bonnie and Chica materialized beside them._

 _"Sorry, we had a hard time getting to sleep after..." Bonnie trailed off as Freddy put a hand up._

 _"Yeah...let's just help Foxy." Chica said._

 _"Where are we?" Bonnie asked._

 _They seemed to be in some small room...a small bedroom. There was a small dresser with tons of treasure maps and some extra pirate clothing laying around the floor. The light was off and the room moved a bit. Bonnie looked at the little circular window._

 _"Wait, all this water...are we really..."_

 _"Out at sea? Yes!" Nightmare Foxy laughed._

 _"Whoa...it looks so peaceful." Chica said._

 _THOOM!_

 _Thunder booms around the sky and lightning strikes down far in the distance. The sky turns red and it starts to rain. Nightmare Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie turn to Chica._

 _"My bad." Chica shrugged._

 _"So what happened to Foxy here?" Freddy asked._

 _"Well, Foxy was fighting through the storm and was so close to getting the treasure at the island up ahead. But he doesn't make it..." Nightmare Foxy explains._

 _"Why?' Freddy asked._

 _"You'll see."_

 _They left the back room ignoring the rain and found themselves on the large deck of the ship. The ship was huge, almost as big as a cruise ship. The three hid behind a large create and looked to see what looked like a young Foxy standing on the end of the ship looking out towards the sea. He was gently steering the wheel as he muttered to himself about something._

 _"Aye...that last battle took me whole crew, and now Ol' Foxy is all that's left. But I can manage without them...I'll steer myself to the treasure, and this storm will never stop me." Foxy said with a large grin._

 _"Unfortunately it does here, but that's not the only thing." Nightmare Foxy whispered to himself._

 _Foxy could see down in the water, the fins of sharks. His legs started to tremble and he whimpered._

 _"No...sharks...I can't deal with sharks!" Foxy whimpered._

 _Freddy, Bonnie and Chica gulp as they too see the sharks below._

 _"I'm scared." Chica held onto Freddy._

 _"Don't worry, we'll fix this. But when would be the right time?" Freddy asked._

 _"Oh no!" Bonnie gasped.  
_

 _Bonnie pointed in the distance where a large tornado had formed and was coming their way. The waters become rough and the ship started rock from side to side. Foxy started to get even more nervous and had to steer the ship away...but more problems occurred for him, lightning suddenly strikes the ship near Freddy and the others._

 _"AAAHHH!" Chica yelped._

 _"WHOA! THAT WAS CLOSE!" Bonnie yelled._

 _"We need to get closer to Foxy and get him!" Freddy said._

 _The wind from the tornado started to shake the ship and Foxy had a problem trying to keep it under control._

 _"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE BEHIND THE TREASURE!" Foxy yelled._

 _More lightning struck the ship, this time the large flag started to tear. Foxy's bravery was starting to crumble and he was now looking around frantically for something to save him. The tornado was getting closer, but that wasn't the problem right now, down below some of the sharks started to ram into the ship damaging it. The ship rocked several times from the hits and Foxy jumped back in surprise._

 _"GUYS GO! FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!" Nightmare Foxy yelled._

 _Freddy had an idea and looked to the other two._

 _"Bonnie! Chica! Get to the cannons and fire at those sharks, I'm gonna get Foxy!" Freddy said._

 _"Be careful Freddy!" Chica said._

 _Freddy nodded and ran out of his hiding space, but jumped back when lightning struck._

 _"Oh shit...ugh...that can't stop me!" Freddy hissed._

 _He moved forward again, having to dodge even more lightning strikes as they were playing with him. Bonnie and Chica continued to fire at the sharks with the cannons while Freddy got closer to the cowering Foxy. Foxy didn't even seem to care that they were using his cannons or the fact that they were on his ship in the first place. Foxy was ducked under the steering wheel fearing the worst._

 _"I'm so close to the treasure! Well, I guess I'll be going down with me ship...and eaten by these sharks." Foxy sighed._

 _"No you won't!" Freddy came over._

 _Foxy turned to Freddy getting in a defense position._

 _"AYE! WHO YE BE?" Foxy asked._

 _Freddy knew Foxy was younger here so he wouldn't recognize him...yet._

 _"I'm Freddy, and my friends are getting rid of these sharks, get to safety and let me steer!" Freddy pointed behind him._

 _"NO! I'M GOING DOWN WITH ME SHIP! MAYBE YE JUST TRYING TO STEAL THE TREASURE FER YOURSELF! WELL IF I CAN'T HAVE IT, NOBODY CAN!"_

 _"Foxy calm down, we're only trying to help."_

 _"I DON'T NEED YER HELP!"_

 _"FOXY!"_

 _Lightning strikes the ship again near the two, and any remaining sharks hit the ship. The tornado was advancing fast. Before Freddy could figure out how to stop this, Foxy has already started to charge him. But just in time, Freddy managed to side-step him, headlock him and throw him down on the ship._

 _"YOU'RE ONLY DOOMING YOURSELF!" Foxy growled trying to get up._

 _Freddy said nothing and gripped the steering wheel. The rain pounded on all 4 of them except Nightmare Foxy who hid inside the ship. Freddy ignored any more lightning, the thunder, rain, sharks and tornadoes and shut his eyes tightly. As he thought, the ship rocked even harder and was close to tipping over._

 _"AAAHHHH!" Foxy screamed._

 _His side of the ship started to tip over and he fell to the ground, claws and hook digging into the floor. Chica ran to grab him from slipping off the edge just as a shark made an attempted to jump up and catch him. Freddy had to concentrate, but the thoughts about Fredrick raced into his mind just like he thought._

 _"I can't...I can't concentrate." Freddy started to tear up._

 _"FREDDY YOU HAVE TO! THE SHIP IS COMING APART!" Bonnie yelled._

 _From all the damage, bits and pieces of the ship began to give away. They were also running out of cannonballs and the tornado was blowing so much that ship was just a few seconds from falling over. As Chica pulled Foxy away from the breaking edge of the, she raced over to Freddy._

 _"FREDDY PLEASE HURRY!" Chica yelled._

 _"But I-"_

 _Suddenly Chica pulled Freddy into a passionate kiss and any bad memories he was experiencing washed away for now. He then thought of something while they were kissing. Suddenly, the tornado explodes into nothingness and the remaining sharks swim away as fast as they can. Bonnie and Foxy look at each other confused before the ship runs straight onto land and stops immediately. Foxy raced up to the front and spotted a small island with a large treasure chest sitting in plain sight._

 _"Is that...it can't be!" Foxy gasped._

 _He lowered the anchor, jumped onto the sandy beach and raced for the treasure chest. The others followed him and shared Foxy's surprise when he opened it, there was a bunch of gold coins and even a few golden pirate swords._

 _"Swiggity Swooty!" Foxy gasped._

 _"That was some nice work there Fazzy." Bonnie said._

 _"Yeah, are you okay?" Chica asked._

 _"I'm fine." Freddy smiled._

 _"Thank ye Freddy!" The heard Foxy._

 _When they turned to him, he was in his present form and wagging his tail like a dog._

 _"No problem Foxy!" Freddy patted him on the back._

 _Then Nightmare Foxy came over smiling as best as he could._

 _"Ye did well matey...and ye saved us all. The others will want to hear about this...aye, what do we have here?" Nightmare Foxy looked at the chest._

 _They all turn to see the third little Freddy trying to take some of the treasure for himself, but stopped dead in his tracks when they looked at him._

 _"COME HER YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Foxy yelled._

 _He landed onto the little Freddy and stabbed it through his hook. As it struggled, Foxy used all his strength and tossed it into the water where a shark jumped up and ate it whole._

 _"Well that happened...let's get back!" Chica said._

 _"Can I keep this treasure?" Foxy asked._

 _"Nope." Nightmare Foxy shook his head._

 _"Aw."_

 _Going back through a portal, they saw Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica waiting for them._

 _"Ah you've succeeded, well done." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"Thanks...so...all I have to do now is get rid of Nightmare Freddy and you guys will be freed?" Freddy asked._

 _"Yep...we'll have to lure him out though...he'll probably wonder where his little Freddys are by now, so he'll probably confront you about it. And now with your friends by your side...he can't win." Nightmare Chica explained._

 _"You'll help right?" Bonnie asked._

 _"We'll do what we can. Sure he's one person, but he's the most powerful and strongest. Don't underestimate him, he probably went easy on you last time Freddy." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"I figured as much." Freddy rubbed his chin._

 _"Well...until he decides to show up, we just want to say again, thank you for everything Freddy. We'll be set free now because of you...and we hope that Fredrick gets well."_

 _Freddy grew a large smile...these Nightmare guys weren't so bad after all, and they cared._

 _"Thank you! I know he'll be okay." Freddy nodded._

 _Knowing it wasn't safe to be here, the Nightmares waved to their counterparts before taking them back to reality._ Freddy woke up and decided to call a little meeting, of course he had to text Foxy. When he got there, they all gathered in the living room.

"Okay so we've managed to fix your nightmares and that's good, how do you guys feel?" Freddy asked.

"I feel a lot better. That nightmare has haunted me for years." Bonnie said.

"Yeah...even if they were a little ridiculous." Chica chuckled.

"Aye, I say we should celebrate our victory!" Foxy suggested.

"Great idea, we should spend some time exploring the city...only problem is...my truck is still totaled."

"Hmm, that's strange!" Foxy said.

"What?"

"Your truck looks brand new!" Foxy pointed with his hook.

The four look out the window and to their surprise, it looked like it was never damaged. It was sparkly clean and no dent in sight. Freddy figured who would have done it.

"Thanks Nette." Freddy smiled.

"So...wanna go for a ride out, and get away from our annoying siblings?" Chica asked.

"Yeah that sounds good, let's go!" Bonnie said.

He literally dragged the 3 out the house before the others could wake up...though there was a growing tension between the siblings...mainly Bon and Chi Chi. Being a Sunday, Chi Chi and Vix didn't have to work so they stayed home and to themselves, at least for awhile. Bon got up and went downstairs still thinking about how close to death he was last night, he couldn't sleep much and had bags under his eyes.

"Ugh...that damn Vincent, almost killed us all...why did I have to get involved at all? I'm a good bunny, and yet I..."

Bon grabbed his head in frustration, his life flashed before his eyes during that chase, he felt so scared and weak at the time. He grabbed a glass of water and drunk it down quickly. He was so tired, but at the time scared even though Vincent was dead now. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch putting his face in his hands. Eventually Chi Chi came downstairs, angered over Bon's reliability last night. She found him in the living room and all hell was about to break loose.

"Bon, you mind telling what the hell all that was last night?" Chi Chi growled.

"Ugh, I don't need your shit right now Chi Chi." Bon growled back.

"Well you're gonna get it! I can't believe how big of a coward you were last night! Chica told me how nervous you were and how you were so scared to use a gun that you were TRAINED to use! They needed you, AND ALL YOU DID WAS COMPLAIN AND WHINE LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Chi Chi snarled.

Bon shot up from the couch and got in her beakless face.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! WHO WOULDN'T PANIC IN A SITUATION LIKE THAT?" Bon argued.

"THE OTHERS WERE APPARENTLY CALM ABOUT IT! HOW MUCH DID YOU EVEN APPLY TO YOUR LITTLE TEAM?"

"I SHOT AT THE GUY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I BELIEVE I APPLIED A LOT TO THE TEAM!"

"YEAH FOR YOUR BENEFIT! I BET YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELF MORE THAN FOR THE OTHERS!"

Bon didn't make it comeback, it was true. Before Fredrick was shot, he was more worried about himself being killed which is why he complained about himself dying. He stared at Chi Chi with gritted teeth.

"MAYBE I WAS, BUT THAT CHANGED WHEN FREDRICK WAS SHOT!"

Chi Chi's left eye twitched.

"CHICA COULD'VE DIED BON! I WOULD BE TORN IF SHE DIED ALL BECAUSE YOU PANICKED AND MADE EVERYONE UNFOCUSED! FREDDY COULD'VE DIED AS WELL! AND FREDRICK IS IN A DAMN COMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT VINCENT WHEN YOU SAW HIM IN THE LIBRARY!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS THE GUY?"

"FREDRICK TOLD US HIS MISSION AFTER HE TOLD THE OTHERS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"I WAS LISTENING...a little."

"SEE! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD'VE SAVED THEM FROM GOING THROUGH ALL THAT IF YOU WOULDN'T JUST LISTENED AND MAYBE THEY WOULD'VE CAUGHT THE GUY BEFORE HE COULD EVEN LEAVE THE LIBRARY!"

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE TO CHANGE IT! WHAT HAPPENED HAD HAPPENED! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH IS ONE THING!"

"OKAY THEN WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING A LITTLE SLUT?"

Chi Chi gasped and Bon nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"DID I STUDDER?"

Next thing that happened was Chi Chi sucker-punching Bon in the face knocking him back.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

But to her shock, Bon sucker-punches her back.

"FUCK OFF BITCH!"

Seconds later, the two were locked in a vicious brawl, punching, biting, kicking and pulling each other's fur and feathers. On a walk, Vix was heading over to their house to return a book she borrowed from Freddy when she heard the commotion inside.

"Damn it!" Vix face-palmed.

She rushed in to see Bon on top of Chi Chi punching her in the face. Then Chi Chi bites his arm and scratches Bon's face with her talons. Vix immediately put the book down and grabbed them before shoving them apart.

"BREAK IT UP ALREADY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Vix snarled at them.

The two then turn on Vix.

"STAY OUT OF THIS VIX!" Chi Chi yelled.

"YEAH THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Bon yelled.

"OH IT DOES NOW! YOU TWO BETTER STOP ALL THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING!" Vix demanded.

"WHO MADE YOU THE BOSS?" Chi Chi growled.

"LEAVE BEFORE WE HURT YOU!" Bon said.

"YOU TWO WANNA FIGHT SO BAD? FIGHT ME! I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON!" Vix got ready.

Bon and Chi Chi looked at each other, then back at her. Vix was prepared when the two lunged at her. Vix jumped and kicked them both in the face. Bon was the first to recover and swung at Vix missing and Vix kicked him back. Chi Chi swiped her talons at Vix who ducked and then punched Chi Chi in the face. Bon went to pounce on her but Vix elbowed him in the chin knocking him on the couch. Chi Chi came back with a kick but Vix grabbed her leg and pulled her in for another punch to the face and clawed her chest. Then Vix picked her up and threw her into Bon knocking them both on the ground. Vix finally went to body slam on top of them shaking everything in the living room. She got up dusting her claws off.

"You two done?" Vix asked.

Bon and Chi Chi groan and nod. A few minutes later Vix had them both sitting on the couch.

"Now then, what was the fighting all about?" Vix said.

"Bon here was caring more about himself than everyone else during that whole chase last night." Chi Chi muttered.

"I told you I did start to care when Fredrick got shot." Bon muttered back.

"A little late for that!" Chi Chi groweld.

"Oh shut up." Bon shook a fist at her.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Vix shouted.

The two went silent again, out of them three, Vix was the most mature and toughest. And she often had to put these two in their place, well, not like this.

"Look, it doesn't matter if anyone is at fault here. All that matters is that Vincent is dead and Fredrick is still living, even if he's in a coma. We need to be there for Freddy, and each other right now. Family is important...and you two haven't exactly been good family members lately. You two argue all the time, you both make Freddy feel awkward, did it ever occur to you why Freddy doesn't hang around you two much?" Vix asked.

She had a point, Freddy spent way more time with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Even Vix had spent some time with Freddy on occasion, but Bon and Chi Chi stuck to themselves.

"Yeah...I guess we haven't been that sociable around him." Chi Chi said.

"He's going through a lot right now, we need to be there for him." Bon said.

"Bon, I'm sorry for accusing you and insulting you."

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut and the fight."

The two then hug and Vix smiled. Maybe some things would change around here...eh...maybe just a bit. Meanwhile, the crew were downtown walking past different businesses and talking about future stuff for the band.

"I feel like we should pick out some newer accessories." Bonnie thought.

"Maybe get a lip or nose piercing?" Foxy asked.

"Heh, I could totally see you guys getting those pierced...even Freddy." Chica laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not getting anything pierced, not even my ears. I cross the line there!" Freddy said.

"How about a different fur style? We all look like yellow, purple, red and brown porcupines." Chica said.

"What? I love the spikes!" Bonnie whined.

"Aye, I be the first spiky pirate!" Foxy said.

"I say we look inside a clothes store anyway in the mall." Freddy said.

"Yeah sure why not?" Bonnie shrugged.

So when they got to the mall, Chica got really excited.

"God I love coming here to shop!" Chica said.

"Hey Fazzy, are you sure about giving us each $500 to spend out, you didn't have to give us so much!" Bonnie said.

"No worries, you three spend it all up. I told you I'm not keeping it all for myself, I'm gonna spread around today." Freddy said.

And so Bonnie raced straight for the music store to check out any latest heavy metal albums and some new guitars, Foxy headed over to buy a bunch of video games and Freddy helped Chica pick out some new clothes. Chica was doing her best to keep Freddy from thinking about Fredrick. Freddy thought it was strange how Golden hasn't shown up again yet.

"What do you think Freddy?" Chica asked wearing her latest try-on outfit.

"I think you look stunning...anything you try on is amazing honestly." Freddy said.

"Oh Freddy." Chica blushed.

When they were finished, Chica was carrying like 5 bags full of clothes, it took awhile to try them all on, but to Freddy it was worth it. The four decided to meet at the fountain which was the center of the mall. Freddy and Chica were there first, then Foxy arrived with a large bag filled with games and Bonnie came with a large bag full of albums and 2 guitars.

"So we got carried away." Bonnie sighed.

"But what can ye do?" Foxy shrugged.

"Well you three can chat, I'm gonna go find a bathroom." Freddy said.

Finding it and seeing he was alone, he was going to a stall when he heard a familiar demonic voice.

 _"Hello Fazfuck!"_

Freddy turned to the mirrors above the sinks to see nothing but his reflection, he starts to panic.

"Where are you Nightmare Freddy? Show yourself!" Freddy said.

He looked back at the mirror, and this time he saw Nightmare Freddy in place of his reflection. This time Nightmare Freddy didn't have the 3 Freddys on his chest, it was possible he didn't know they were destroyed and thought maybe they were just running around.

"Long time no see Freddy." Nightmare Freddy laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Freddy snarled.

"Oh just to see how you're coping with Fredrick's pathetic body lying in the hospital. I hope they pull the plug!" Nightmare Freddy teased.

"FUCK YOU! WE CAN SETTLE THIS TONIGHT ASSHOLE!" Freddy yelled.

"In time Freddy, maybe tonight...maybe the next. I'll have to check my schedule."

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ooh, I'm _so_ scared!"

Freddy, out of rage, punched the mirror so hard it shattered. Thankfully no cameras were in the bathroom, and Freddy simply went to do his business and go back to the others. They noticed he was angry.

"You alright? Were you constipated or something?" Bonnie joked.

"No, I saw Nightmare Freddy."

They all gasped.

"What did he want?" Chica asked.

"He was teasing me about Fredrick..." Freddy was about to break down again.

"Ugh, that guy will never quit. Come on let's head back to the house." Bonnie said.

Meanwhile in Freddy's head...the three good nightmares were making a private vow.

 _"We'll be free."_

 _"We'll be saved."_

 _"We'll be avenged."_

 _"Help us."_

 _"Save us."_

 _"Save him."_

 _"Save him."_

 _"Save him."_

 _"Save Fredrick..."_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **So some serious shit went down in this chapter, but the final battle with Nightmare Freddy will be coming soon. For now, Freddy will continue to get prepared for him, and make sure Fredrick gets out of his coma. Will he succeed? Where is Nette? Where is Golden? Will this madness ever end? Stay tuned!**_


	13. Lifting Spirits

Chapter 13: Lifting Spirits

When the crew arrived back home, they found Vix lying on the couch watching TV. It was strangely quiet upstairs, usually Bon would fiddling around with stuff in his drawers or Chi Chi would have her music up really loud.

"Hey Vix, anything interesting happened while we were gone?" Foxy asked.

"Well, Bon and Chi Chi got in a fist-fight, it was pretty brutal too, so I had to kick their asses to calm them down." Vix shrugged.

"Are they still mad at each other?" Chica asked.

"No they made up, but they've been quiet and kept to themselves for awhile." Vix explained.

"Oh dear, we need to cheer them up!" Freddy said.

"I think I know how!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah me too, let's go!" Chica pushed Bonnie forwards.

And so Bonnie and Chica went to check on their respective animal species. With Bonnie, he knocked on Bon's door and started with a tease.

"Oh little Bonbon, can I come in your so-called fabulous room?" Bonnie said.

"Yes."

Bonnie was surprised, usually he'd get insulted back or Bon would find some way to compliment himself, but none of those came. Bonnie came inside to see him sitting on his bed reading a book, his ears drooping forwards. As Bonnie shut the door, Bon looked up and gave Bonnie a deadpanned look.

"What do you want?" Bon asked.

Bonnie couldn't admit he was a little intimidated by that look. He went to sit down while Bon continued to stare at him.

"Look, are you really still upset about the whole Vincent thing?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you think? It's hard to get over stuff like that! You never had to go through that, but I did. Being so close to death, and then seeing someone get shot in front of you...someone that you expected to see more often alive and well." Bon growled.

Bonnie had never seen this side of Bon before...it was a little terrifying.

"Bon I just want to cheer you up, help you move on past that!"

Bon suddenly slammed the book down and stood up.

"HOW? HOW CAN YOU? ESPECIALLY YOU?" Bon shouted.

Bonnie stood up holding his hands up in defense.

"Bon please calm down. Look, I may not have experienced what you did, but I know you don't deserve to mope around, I just want you to be back to your normal self again."

"I just can't!"

"Yes you can!"

Bonnie went to clutch Bon's shoulder but Bon smacked his hands away.

"Get away from me, you're not helping my problem. Just stay away from me or else!" Bon threatened.

"Or else what?" Bonnie asked.

Bon put up his fists.

"You know what, I'LL FUCKING FIGHT YOU! BRING IT!"

Bonnie could not believe this...as many times as he wanted to pummel Bon, this wasn't one of those times."

"Bon please stop, look, you need to get over it. What about Freddy huh?"

Bon's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Freddy has calmed down since his little fight with Golden and Fredrick's coma began and he's been dealing with other shit right now...like getting rid of our nightmares." Bonnie finally revealed.

"What? Nightmares? You've had nightmares?" Bon asked.

That's when Bonnie began to explain to Bon about how Freddy has been jumping from his, Chica's and Foxy's nightmares to set their nightmare counterparts to rest and soon they would defeat Nightmare Freddy. Bon agreed that Bonnie's nightmare had to be something that would haunt him forever...at least until Freddy fixed it.

"Wow...you know I was never a fan of the supernatural. If there were to be some nightmare version of me, I'm sure he'd look fabulous, but not as fabulous as me!" Bon scoffed.

Bonnie smirked.

"That's it, that's the Bon I know and just want to sock right now. I don't want to see you all upset and angry...I was worried you would stop insulting me or bragging about yourself. Then I wouldn't have the want to hurt you when you annoyed me." Bonnie said.

"Hah, I guess it is wrong to stay like that forever, if Freddy can battle nightmares, then I can certainly take on anyone who stands in my way...with style of course!" Bon smirked.

"So...you're good now?"

"Hah, better than you will ever be. Besides, I feel so confident that I could play one of those silly guitars and be the new main star of your band!" Bon teased.

Bonnie playfully punched Bon in the arm.

"Glad to have you back asshole!" Bonnie laughed.

Bon punched him back in his arm.

"It's good to be back loudmouth!" Bon laughed back.

Bonnie then headlocked Bon who tackled him and two fell on the floor wrestling. Meanwhile, Chica was comforting a crying Chi Chi on the bed.

"Chi Chi, everything's okay now. And Fredrick is not going to die...just please stop crying." Chica said.

"It just that...I should have been there. I should've been there to protect you...what kind of sister am I?" Chi Chi clenched her talons.

"Chi Chi you didn't know, there was nothing you could've done. Besides I can handle myself. Just like Freddy when he dealt with our nightmares." Chica said.

"Nightmares?"

Chica also explained Freddy's mission to fix their nightmares and free their nightmare forms.

"Wow...he really is brave." Chi Chi said.

"Indeed, he helped us out without us asking. He's probably the bravest of us all." Chica said.

"I know...but still...I probably could've even had done anything at all. At least Bon tried to fight back in the chase...but me? I'm just a wimp."

Chica gasped and grabbed her sister's shoulders sternly, Chi Chi turned to see Chica's black eyes with white centers.

"CHI CHI, DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! YOU ARE NOT A WIMP! YOU HEAR ME?" Chica growled.

Chi Chi nodded quickly and Chica's eyes went back to normal.

"Listen, you are very brave and very strong. A lot of humans and other animals think of us chickens as weak and fragile. But we're not, we are strong, fierce, determined and willing to fight for our lives." Chica clenched a fist.

Then Chica stood up pulling Chi Chi up with her.

"We don't back down from no one, we're not afraid to get our talons dirty...unless we're going a night out on the town...BUT STILL, you're courageous and even stubborn enough to do whatever you please. You proudly refuse to wear that old fake beak and show off those sharp teeth with style! Yes you can be snob and a mood-killer sometimes and always starting fights with Vix, but that's who you are! EMBRACE IT! NOW WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Chi Chi."

"WHO?"

"CHI CHI!"

"LOUDER DAMN IT!"

"I'M FUCKING CHI CHI BITCHES!"

"READY TO EAT!"

"READY TO PARTY!"

Then the two suddenly break into a random pillow fight. While Freddy had to leave out for something, Foxy and Vix were down in the living room talking and Foxy also explained to Vix about what Freddy has been going through at night.

"Whoa...now that is awesome! But I'm glad I've never had a nightmare...and you really got eaten by a shark in yours?" Vix asked.

"Aye, terrible experience, thank god Freddy fixed it." Foxy smiled.

"True...you really think Freddy can beat Nightmare Freddy?"

"I know he can, and we're gonna help."

"Wow Foxy...you'd really go up against someone as powerful as him?"

"Of course lass, why you think ol' Foxy would give up or lose?"

"Well...one of the two!" Vix smirked.

"Is my sis getting smart with me? Ye be asking to walk the plank!" Fox bared his fangs.

"Not before I push you off of it first...captain!" Vix did the same.

Vix then plucked Foxy in the nose making him yelp.

"Arr, looks like ol' Foxy has to get rid of a stowaway."

"And it looks like Captain Vix will have to overthrow the fake Captain Foxy!"

The foxes jumped at each other and fell on the floor rolling around tussling. Meanwhile with Freddy, he had decided to check up on Fredrick, but also Nette wanted to see him there for a little update. Golden was already there and just walking into the room surprising Nette who was looking over Fredrick.

"Oh it's you. I should've expected as much!" Nette groaned.

"Who the hell are you?" Golden asked.

"I'm Nette, I've been helping Freddy out with his nightmare missions and now I'm taking care of Fredrick." Nette said.

Golden thought Nette was pretty creepy, but considering what he said, maybe he wasn't a bad guy.

"Okay then, and what nightmare missions?"

Before Nette could answer, they heard a voice that made them cringe. Then on the other side of the room, Nightmare Freddy materialized laughing evilly.

"He-he, so you must be Freddy's pathetic brother!" Nightmare Freddy figured.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Golden said.

"Freddy hasn't told you, for shame. That idiot can't do anything right, let's just say I plan to lead him into the path of the power-hungry Darksiders!" Nightmare Freddy laughed.

"NO! I CAN ACCEPT FREDDY BEING IN MIDDLE GROUND! BUT JOINING WITH THAT HORRIBLE AND DISGUSTING OTHER SIDE? FUCK THAT!" Golden growled.

"And what exactly do you intend to do about it?" Nightmare Freddy challenged.

"Golden! Listen you can't stop him by yourself!" Nette warned.

"I'LL TRY ANYWAY!" Golden yelled.

"NO!" Nette yelled.

But it was too late, Golden lunged at NF.

"VANISH DEMON!" Golden yelled.

But as he swung a punch, it went right through NF.

"You fool, you can't touch me without being in Freddy's mind, which is where I WILL RULE!"

NF then punches Golden in the face knocking him into a wall. NF looked over to Fredrick's body where Nette was guarding him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Nette growled.

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF? YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME BY YOURSELF!"

"Maybe so, but he's not worth your time, neither is Golden."

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Out of desperation, Nette shot out some black energy from his hands...but NF countered it with his own red-colored energy blast. NF's energy was much more powerful than Nette's and eventually he overpowered the puppet sending him into the wall as well. Suddenly Freddy was just walking in when NF hovered over Fredrick.

"NIGHTMARE FREDDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Freddy demanded.

"Aw, you really seem to care so much for him. But you'll just betray him when you begin the future I have planned for you."

"I'M NOT JOINING YOUR CAUSE!" Freddy yelled.

NF ignored him with his super strength, he shattered the invisible healing barrier Nette had made and hung his claws over Fredrick's body before beginning to drain the rest of Fredrick's life source.

"Soon your best friend will be nothing more than a drone on my team! I'LL CONSUME HIS SOUL!" Nightmare Freddy laughed.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Came a voice from behind.

Nightmare Freddy is taken by surprise when Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy tackle him over Fredrick and towards Freddy. But instead of knocking into Freddy, his mind absorbs them all and they were back inside his head. The three had quietly materialized into reality just in time to save Fredrick. The force caused Freddy to fall on his butt. Nette scrambled to create another healing barrier around Fredrick.

"What's the damage?" Freddy asked helping Golden up.

"Just a bit of essence was drained, but now it will take longer for Fredrick to come out of his coma. How the hell did those 3 manage to get him so quickly?"

"Let me guess, I'll find out tonight?" Freddy asked.

"It's a possibility." Nette shrugged.

Freddy looked down at Fredrick and rubbed his head.

"You're gonna be okay Fredrick...I promise. Hey Nette, when you said Save Him...you meant Fredrick right?"

"Absolutely, who else did you think?' Nette smirked.

Freddy just gave him a deadpanned look before Golden tapped him on the shoulder.

"Freddy, is everything aright around here?" Golden asked a little nervously.

Freddy sighed and smiled.

"So far, are you okay?" Freddy said.

"Yeah I'll be fine! I wasn't going to let that creep hurt you or Fredrick. And no matter what you'll always be my brother!"

"Same here, I love you."

"I love you too! Now would you mind explaining to me what the hell was all that about?"

"Sure."

And so Freddy and Nette explained everything to Golden who was both horrified and amazed by the info. Freddy at several times did stretch the details a bit trying to impress Golden some more, but Nette would correct him since he saw everything. Afterwards Golden had to leave and Nette talked with Freddy.

"Your mission is almost complete Freddy, Nightmare Freddy must now be stopped. You'll known when it's time, for now go back to your friends...or maybe more like...family." Nette corrected himself.

"But what about the good nightmares? Can they really take on him by themselves right now?"

"Oh trust me...your efforts made them more powerful." Nette said.

Nette then goes over to Fredrick and moves his lips to make it seem like he was smiling, then Nette vanishes. Freddy looked back at Fredrick and chuckled.

"This is for you buddy." Fredrick tipped his hat towards him.

Freddy got back in his car and listened to the radio and he traveled back to the house.

 _Destiny turned her face_

 _Nightmares and violent shapes_

 _State of dreaming_

 _Has left me numb_

 _Blue eyes and wandering lips_

 _True lies with fingertips_

 _Hidden tales of forbidden_

 _Love_

 _You've left me miserable_

 _Miserable_

 _Miserable_

 _Mis-er-a-ble_

 _Love_

 _You've left me miserable_

 _Miserable_

 _Miserable_

 _Mis-er-a-ble_

 _Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

 _Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

Freddy then feels a ping in his head...what was going on in there? _The four nightmares crashed back into the misty area of Freddy's mind. Nightmare Freddy is then punched far back by Nightmare Bonnie._

 _"UGH! YOU THREE ARE DEFENDING HIM?" Nightmare Freddy growled._

 _"YEAH WE ARE!" Nightmare Foxy roared._

 _"WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CORRUPTING FREDDY'S MIND!" Nightmare Chica yelled._

 _"WE'RE GONNA GET RID OF YOU FOR GOOD! ESPECIALLY WHEN FREDDY AND HIS TEAM COME!" Nightmare Bonnie cracked his knuckles._

 _"I BET YOU THREE ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY MISSING CHILDREN!" Nightmare Freddy accused him._

 _"YOU BET WE ARE! WE DESTROYED THEM, NOW YOU'RE ALL ALONE!" Nightmare Chica said._

 _But then Nightmare Freddy began to chuckle, which eventually turned into full-blown evil laughter._

 _"What's so funny landlubber?" Nightmare Foxy growled._

 _"DID YOU 3 REALLY THINK I ONLY HAD 3 OF THEM? I CAN EASILY REPRODUCE MORE!"_

 _Suddenly three more little Freddys pop out of his chest and they drop to the ground ready for battle. The three good nightmares got in fighting positions._

 _"WE'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE! AND WE'LL NEVER QUIT!" Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"WE'LL HOLD YOU OFF UNTIL FREDDY AND HIS CREW GET HERE!" Nightmare Chica said._

 _"YOU'LL BE WALKING THE PLANK SOON ENOUGH MATEY!" Nightmare Foxy growled._

 _Then Nightmare Chica launched her cupcake who sprung out some spider-like legs and landed on the ground facing the little Freddys. The cupcake then sprung out some large metal pincers._

 _"THAT THING WAS COMPLETELY SENTIENT?" Nightmare Freddy asked._

 _"What's wrong with that? You scared of a little cupcake?" Nightmare Chica teased._

 _"MY CHILDREN WILL CHEW THAT ROTTEN CUPCAKE TO PIECES!" Nightmare Freddy roared._

 _"ENOUGH TALK! LET'S RUMBLE!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled._

 _With that, the mist began to cover the whole area even more as the two groups lunged at each other...but only one group would exit the mist victorious...as for Freddy Fazbear and his crew...it was time to join in and end this..._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **AND WE ARE REACHING THE END PEOPLE! Originally the next chapter would be the last, but I plan to make the epilogue a separate chapter, so 2 more chapters to go! ARE YOU READY? WILL FREDDY AND THE OTHERS GET INTO THE BATTLE IN TIME? WILL FREDRICK EVER WAKE UP? WILL NIGHTMARE FREDDY'S REIGN OF TERROR FINALLY END? AND WILL "THE BITE OF 87" CREW LIVE TO PERFORM IN ANOTHER CONCERT? STAY TUNED!**_

 ** _Lyrics to "Sleepwalking" belong to "The Chain Gang of 1974" and also featured in Grand Theft Auto V._**


	14. It's All In Your Mind

**_After this chapter, the epilogue will be next and end all this madness!_**

* * *

Chapter 14: It's All In Your Mind

Before heading home, Freddy needed to go to a mini-mart to pick up some headache medicine since he used up all of his. He worried that he was stalling his time to join the fight against Nightmare Freddy knowing they would need him. But his head was starting to ache and he needed to take something quickly. He went inside and looked for the correct medicine.

 _"You're stalling Freddy."_ Nette could be heard.

"I know...but I'm just a little nervous." Freddy whispered.

 _"Well there's no time to be nervous! They're holding him off the best they can."_

"Look let me just get this and get home to tell everyone it's time okay?"

 _"Suit yourself...if they lose...you lose..."_

Freddy grabbed his head in pain, they must be having one brutal brawl in there...and they were. He found what he wanted and quickly paid before peeling off down the street and reaching the house, the lights were off. He checked the time to see it was only 9:00. Looks like they'll have to find other methods to fall asleep. As he walked inside, he saw Bon, Chi Chi and Vix watching a movie together. And Chica was in the kitchen making a pizza, Freddy hated that fact that he had to ruin Chica's plans.

"Hey Chica." Freddy came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello honey, you look like you're in pain." Chica said taking her oven mitts off.

"Yeah, I got a bad headache, look we need to get into my mind like right now! Where are the guys?"

"They are upstairs wrestling like usual." Chica chuckled.

"Good let's go get them!"

"What about the pizza?"

Freddy turned to Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi, think you can finish this pizza?" Freddy asked.

"Of course!" Chi Chi said coming over.

"Great because we got a nightmare to stop."

"Already? Nightmare Freddy is attacking?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah..."

Bon and Vix heard them and came over worried.

"Just be careful." Vix said.

"Kick his disgusting ass." Bon said.

"Thanks...we'll see you all in the morning...hopefully." Chica said.

As the two left upstairs, the younger siblings looked at each other worried, they really wanted to see them again. Upstairs, the two heard scuffling in Bonnie's room and inside they found Bonnie and Foxy rolling around wrestling.

"ENOUGH! THERE'S NO TIME FOR GAMES!" Chica snarled.

"Aw, but I was just about to win!" Foxy whined.

"Says you!" Bonnie scoffed.

"Look, the Nightmares are fighting Nightmare Freddy right now, it's time we finish him off for good. I made this promise to Fredrick and I will keep it." Freddy sneered.

"Well how are we gonna get there? We can't just skidoo into your mind! This isn't Blue's Clues." Foxy said.

"Fine, maybe Nette can make us sleepy!" Freddy shrugged.

 _"Ugh finally Fazbear!"_ Nette groaned.

Suddenly the four are engulfed in Nette's sleep spell and tumble to the ground out cold, Nette of course had to laugh for having them just fall to the ground without warning. _They materialized back into Freddy's mind, but they couldn't see anything. They could hear the sounds of a violent brawl and painful grunts. Freddy shook in fear when he heard the little Freddys evil laughter._

 _"Something tells me he had more of those little creeps." Freddy said._

 _"Fuck." Bonnie groaned._

 _"What with all this mist? HELLO! NIGHTMARE BONNIE, FOXY AND CHICA! WE'RE HERE!" Freddy yelled._

 _Suddenly a yellow fist comes flying out of the mist and into Foxy knocking him down._

 _"AYE! WHAT THE HELL?' Foxy growled._

 _"SPREAD OUT AND SEARCH FOR THE OTHERS!" Freddy yelled._

 _So the 4 jump into different parts of the mist. With Chica, she called out her Nightmare counterpart._

 _"NIGHTMARE CHICA! YOU OKAY?" Chica yelled._

 _"CHICA IS THAT YOU?" She called back._

 _"I'M OVER HERE!"_

 _Suddenly a little Freddy comes flying at her face and she screams trying to pull him off._

 _"GET OFF ME YOU NASTY LITTLE-"_

 _Thankfully, the little Freddy is pulled into a thicker part of the mist and soundly beaten and ripped apart before Nightmare Chica came out into view._

 _"Nightmare Chica! What's going on?" Chica asked._

 _"We're in the middle of a brawl, but all this mist is making it hard to see who we're fighting. I think I hit one of your own!"_

 _"Foxy of course."_

 _"Look let's work together and stay close, we have to finish off these little Freddys."_

 _"Where's the cupcake?"_

 _"Helping out, he's really useful."_

 _With Foxy, he was reaching his arms out all over the mist._

 _"Arr, this mist is insane." Foxy said._

 _He could hear his Nightmare version apparently grappling with a little Freddy just ahead._

 _"NIGHTMARE FOXY! YOU NEED HELP MATEY!"_

 _"THIS LITTLE LANDLUBBER IS STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT!" Nightmare Foxy yelled._

 _Foxy heard some fighting from behind him and ducked just in time when a purple fist came flying at the back of his head._

 _"Phew, that was close." Foxy said moving forward._

 _"FOXY! I GOT A HOLD OF HIM, BUT HE'S STRUGGLING LIKE A FISH!"_

 _"I'LL JUMP IN THERE!"_

 _So Foxy leaped into the thicker part of the mist and after a few humorous moments of arms and legs popping in and out of the mist, including Foxy being tossed in the air, the little Freddy was impaled on Nightmare Foxy's hook and thrown away. The foxes walk back to a clearer area and laugh.  
_

 _"That be some fine work lad." Nightmare Foxy said._

 _"Aye, now where could the others be?" Foxy asked._

 _They got an answer when Bonnie gets launched passed them and back into a deep part of the mist accidentally by Nightmare Chica and Bonnie lands near Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy who were grappling._

 _"DAMN IT NIGHTMARE CHICA!" Bonnie yelled._

 _"SORRY BONNIE!" Nightmare Chica called out._

 _"WHATEVER, HEY NIGHTMARE BONNIE, YOU NEED SOME HELP?" Bonnie yelled._

 _"THAT COULD BE USEFUL! GAH!"_

 _"SHUT UP AND FIGHT BUNNY! OOF!_

 _"FUCK YOU! AUGH!"_

 _Bonnie winced and tried to get closer but the third little Freddy jumped onto his ears from above and yanked on them._

 _"YOW! LET GO OF MY EARS!" Bonnie stumbled around._

 _He tried to reach up and grab him but the little Freddy dodged his arms and laughed. Suddenly the cupcake knocks the little Freddy off and started to pummel him with his pincers. Bonnie watched impressed as the cupcake impaled the little Freddy with one of it's spider legs._

 _"Nice work Cupcake." Bonnie held a thumbs up._

 _The cupcake laughed before hopping onto Bonnie's shoulder and they took off to find Freddy. Said bear was getting irritated of the mist and nearly getting sucker-punched by his own friends or the nightmares._

 _"If it isn't one thing, it's another." Freddy sighed._

 _He hears his friends calling out to one another and he hears Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy still fighting, but as he got closer. He is suddenly tackled in the face by Nightmare Bonnie and they fall on the ground._

 _"What the hell Nightmare Bonnie!" Freddy growled._

 _"Sorry about that, look it's about time you guys showed up. We've been fighting him for almost an hour you know."_

 _"Well sorry for not finding a way to get here this early at night." Freddy said sarcastically._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU NIGHTMARE BONNIE, WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Nightmare Freddy was getting close._

 _"Look Freddy, can you get rid of this mist?"_

 _"Well as much as I can change the outcome of Nightmares, I thought only Nightmare Freddy could affect what happens here."_

 _"Who's mind is this again?" Nightmare Bonnie gave him an evil grin._

 _Freddy just flipped him off before closing his eyes tightly. In just seconds the mist vanishes out of sight leaving everyone visible. Lying scattered all over the ground were the broken pieces of the 3 little Freddys. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, their Nightmares counterparts and the cupcake smiled at Freddy._

 _"Nice job Freddy." Chica said._

 _"And now, TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Freddy pointed to Nightmare Freddy.  
_

 _Nightmare Freddy growled and just looked at them all. Bonnie and Nightmare Bonnie had their fists up, Chica and Nightmare Chica had their talons ready, Foxy and Nightmare Foxy had their hooks up and Freddy stood near Nightmare Freddy with his arms crossed._

 _"Hmph, maybe you guys have gotten stronger after all, or it was because of this mist that you got lucky. But it doesn't matter, none of you will win. I will destroy you all and takeover Freddy's full mind for myself._

 _"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO TAKE FREDRICK'S LIFE AND TRAPPING THESE GUYS HERE! THEY'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG, THEY JUST WANT TO BE FREE! AND I WON'T ALLOW FREDRICK TO STAY IN A COMA!"_

 _"YOU WILL FACE YOUR TRUE GOAL FREDDY! NOT ONLY WILL THEY KEEP YOU BACK, BUT FREDRICK TOO, IT'S BETTER TO GET RID OF HIM WHILE YOU CAN!"_

 _"NEVER!"_

 _"Suit yourself, YOU OTHER IDIOTS STAY BACK! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND FAZFUCK!" Nightmare Freddy flexed his claws._

 _"ARGH! IT...IS...FAZBEAR!" Freddy roared._

 _"FREDDY WAIT!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled._

 _But Freddy didn't listen, he lunged at NF with a fist but NF blocked it and rammed his fist into Freddy knocking him back. Freddy tried again but got the same result, his hat flying back._

 _"FREDDY STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Bonnie screamed._

 _"PLEASE FREDDY STOP!" Chica yelled._

 _"LISTEN TO US!" Foxy yelled._

 _But Freddy didn't, with tears forming in his eyes, he charged NF a third time with a kick. Nightmare Freddy grabbed his leg and pulled him in for a punch to the gut, then another, and another. Then NF sucker-punches him to the ground. Freddy got up on all fours starting to cry._

 _"Aw, is the weakling crying?" Nightmare Freddy teased._

 _"FREDDY! YOU NEED HELP!" Nightmare Chica yelled._

 _"But...I..."_

 _"NO BUTS! YE CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Nightmare Foxy said._

 _Freddy looked up at NF who laughed._

 _"Listen to them Freddy. I figured their strength was increased thanks to you fixing their nightmares...too bad they'll never be free. And just because you fixed their nightmares, doesn't mean I can't use the ideas of those dreams to my advantage." Nightmare Freddy said._

 _"What do you mean?" Freddy asked._

 _"I mean I can simply re-create those dreams to DESTROY YOU ALL! And I'm sure I'll find something that's haunted you."_

 _But then to everyone's shock...Freddy starts to laugh his creepy laugh. It sent shivers down Bonnie, Foxy and Chica's spines again. The good Nightmare trio shook in worry as well. Nightmare Freddy actually stepped back a bit out of surprise._

 _"You silly creep." Freddy said rather darkly._

 _NF grabbed Freddy by his chest and growled._

 _"WHAT'S SO FUNNY FAZFUCK?" NF clenched a metal-clawed fist._

 _"The thing is...I've never had a bad dream or nightmare before in my life!" Freddy revealed._

 _This made everyone gasp, was it really true?_

 _"Wait you serious?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yes indeed." Freddy fixed his bowtie._

 _Nightmare Freddy looked shocked and confused._

 _"What? That's impossible! EVERYONE HAS AT LEAST ONE BAD DREAM, MAYBE NOT A NIGHTMARE, BUT A BAD DREAM!"_

 _"Not necessarily, I've had nothing but amazing dreams ever since I was little. No offense to my friends...but I was living a rich life after all." Freddy shrugged._

 _"No...NO! YOU'RE LYING!"_

 _Suddenly Nightmare Freddy twitched and grunted in pain._

 _"I guess that means I was telling the truth." Freddy said._

 _"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! WHAT ABOUT FREDRICK? OR GOLDEN?"_

 _"First of all, Golden and I are on good terms with each other now and second, FREDRICK IS NOT DYING!" Freddy snarled._

 _"But...but surely you get scared of something big!"_

 _"I've faced their nightmares and help them conquer them, none of those scare me...not even you!"_

 _Nightmare Freddy started to twitch even more and it was painful._

 _"I can't be defeated...not now. EVERYBODY HAS A FEAR OF SOMETHING DEEP INSIDE THEM!"_

 _"True, I may be scared of some of the littlest of things like spiders, or horror movies, or even a prank...but that stuff is nothing big to me, especially after all the shit I've gone through. Oh and by the way...if I was SAD about something, it doesn't mean I'm SCARED EITHER. Instead when I get sad at something you or anyone else does to me...I don't get scared...I GET FUCKING PISSED!"_

 _Freddy then lands a successful sucker-punch to NF's face knocking him back shocking everyone. Freddy then picks up his hat and proudly fixes it on his head. The others cheered Freddy, ignoring the powerful rage building up inside Nightmare Freddy, he wasn't finished yet. Though some cracks had started to appear on his chest and one down his left cheek._

 _"ENOUGH! I'LL STILL RULE OVER YOUR MIND! I KNOW I WILL! AND NOW I'M GONNA USE YOUR NIGHTMARES AGAINST YOU!" Nightmare Freddy shouted._

 _"BRING IT ON!" Nightmare Bonnie shouted._

 _"Freddy do ye trust us?" Nightmare Foxy asked._

 _"With what?" Freddy asked._

 _"You're about to find out!" Nightmare Chica said as the cupcake latched back onto her shoulder._

 _Suddenly Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy lunge at Freddy and absorb into his body. Freddy starts to feel a powerful surge of energy throughout his body, he now felt the strength of Bonnie, the speed of Foxy, and the reflexes and quick thinking of Chica, all combined with the courage and determination of himself. And it even showed physically, Freddy's right arm become red and his hand changing into a hook, his left arm turning purple and ending with a hand sporting metal sharp claws, and his left leg turning into Chica's leg._

 _"Whoa." Bonnie gasped._

 _"No way!" Foxy lifted up his eye-patch._

 _"AWESOME!" Chica said._

 _Nightmare Freddy backed away but refused to show any fear. Freddy then shuts his eyes and turns the entire sky above to look like a starry sky. The red ground underneath their feet turned to brown._

 _"Looks like you're losing any power you have in my mind Nightmare Freddy." Freddy smirked._

 _"ARGH! NO MATTER! TIME FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO SUFFER MY WRATH!" Nightmare Freddy growled._

 _He cupped his hands together and created a yellow ball of energy that he threw to the ground. Chica came face-to-face with yet another evil sentient oven from her nightmare. But Chica showed no fear this time. Freddy turned to her._

 _"CHICA! This may hurt a little." Freddy said._

 _From NB's hand, he shot out a yellow ray of energy that hit Chica making her shut her eyes, when she opened them, she saw what looked like a large pizza in her hands._

 _"Um Freddy this isn't the time for-"_

 _"You might want to throw it now." Freddy said._

 _She noticed a large bomb was inside, knowing what to do, she faced the killer oven which lunged at her, door open and metal claws ready to grab her._

 _"EAT UP!" Chica yelled._

 _She threw the pizza right into the oven which stopped confused...only to blow up the inside, Chica then found the strength to grab the oven by it's metal arms, swing it around and throw it at Nightmare Freddy who is knocked away by it. He was already still twitching and losing power._

 _"YEAH!" Chica yelled._

 _"OW! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Nightmare Freddy groaned as more cracks started to form on him._

 _He angrily turned to Bonnie and summoned a purple ball of energy that crashed to the ground and it revealed some large speakers that threw out some electrical wires towards him._

 _"BONNIE HOLD STILL!" Freddy yelled._

 _He shot a purple beam at Bonnie which granted him control of a powerful guitar!_

 _"ROCK OUT BONNIE!" Freddy smirked._

 _Bonnie evilly grinned and started to play his heart out, the loud music combining into a ray of deadly yet musical notes that ripped up the wires and blew up the speakers. Bonnie fired a musical ray at Nightmare Freddy knocking him down again. Many more cracks covered him._

 _"No! THIS CAN'T BE! UGH...DAMN!"_

 _He created a red ball of energy and slammed it down revealing three cannons that fired at Foxy._

 _"TIME FOR YOUR LATEST PIRATE TALE CAPTAIN FOXY!" Freddy yelled._

 _Shooting a beam at Foxy, the pirate fox obtained a large sword capable of slicing the cannonballs in half, gaining speed he chopping two of cannons to pieces before turning the last one towards Nightmare Freddy and fired. The cannon actually knocks the wind out of NF who stagger back cracking even more._

 _"FUCK IT ALL! I'M NOT DONE! I'LL GO AHEAD AND TAKE CARE OF YOU FAZFUCK!"_

 _"LIKE YOU'LL HAVE A CHANCE! YOU FORGET, WITH YOUR POWER DRAINING, I'VE NOW GAIN COMPLETE CONTROL HERE!" Freddy yelled._

 _Before NF could react, Freddy races up to him, kicks him up high in the air with Nightmare Chica's foot, stabs his head with Nightmare Foxy's hook, tosses him into the ground hard, and finally comes down with Nightmare Bonnie's fist and smashes NF's face creating a giant earthquake that threw up a bunch of dust. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy come over as the dust clears and see that the good nightmares have separated from Freddy. Nightmare Freddy laid on the ground broken up so much, his essence rising up into the sky slowly._

 _"You're...better than I thought..." Nightmare Freddy coughed._

 _Freddy lifted him up and punched him in the face._

 _"THIS IS FOR FREDRICK!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _"GOLDEN!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _"MY NEW FRIENDS!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _"AND THESE GOOD NIGHTMARES!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _Freddy watched as Nightmare Freddy staggered around, in a desperate attempt, he swiped his claws at Freddy but missed and Freddy laughed._

 _"Hah, you should know that bears resorting to using their claws is a sign of weakness and cowardliness, real bears like me use their fists..." Freddy growled._

 _"FUCK YOU FAZF-"_

 _THOOM!_

 _Freddy delivers one final punch that completely shatters Nightmare Freddys' body, his essence flying up into the sky and poof away...he was finally defeated forever. Afterwards Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the three nightmares cheer Freddy on._

 _"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Bonnie yelled._

 _"WOW! I can't believe it!" Chica said._

 _"YE ARE A HERO LAD!" Foxy yelled._

 _"Aw, well it wasn't all just me you know." Freddy smiled._

 _The three nightmares smiled as best as they could._

 _"Thank you Freddy...you did it...you've finally freed us...we can finally disappear." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _"It was great teaming up with you guys." Freddy said._

 _"Likewise, it was an interesting little journey for us." Nightmare Chica said._

 _"Aye...and now we're at peace. Nightmare Freddy is no more." Nightmare Foxy said._

 _"We'll miss you three...maybe someday...we will meet again?" Freddy asked._

 _"Only time will tell." Nightmare Bonnie said._

 _Then the three nightmares hold hands as cracks began to form all over their bodies. They looked down and shut their eyes. The band start to tear up as the nightmares do as well. Soon so many cracks were appearing that they looked like shattered mirrors. Nightmare Bonnie looked back up at them._

 _"Goodbye...and thank you..."_

 _Then the three explode into dark energy that rise up into the sky..._ Outside Freddy's mind, the purple, yellow and red energy rise up out of Freddy's body and combine together before vanishing into thin air. The four then wake up to see that it was morning. They look at each other, tears trailing down their faces. Saying nothing...the four form a group hug and cry together...it wasn't cries of sadness, but cries of happiness...

Chi Chi and Bon could hear crying across the hall and were curious, even Vix who stayed over and laid on the couch could hear it. The three figured it was coming from Bonnie's room. Opening the door, they found the 4 still huddled together crying.

"Guys...what happened? Is Nightmare Freddy destroyed?" Vix asked.

The four stop to turn to them, their eyes red from crying. Freddy stepped forward.

"He's gone...and so our their nightmares...and now...let's get to Fredrick..." Freddy said.

Nobody disagreed and they all raced to the truck. They tore down the street and wouldn't stop until they reached the hospital. Racing inside and rushing past doctors and other patients again, they arrived at him room and come in. Fredrick looked like he was still sleeping, they all crept closer and Freddy held his best friend's hand.

"Fredrick? You there?" Freddy asked.

It took a few minutes...but then...Fredrick's eyes slowly opened...he turned to see a large group huddled on his left side...but the one in front of all the others was who he put his full attention to.

"Freddy? Is that you?"

That's all Freddy needed to hear as he hugged Fredrick who hugged back...they were finally reunited again...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **The epilogue is up next so we can wrap things up! BUT JESUS THIS WAS A HELL OF A CHAPTER TO TYPE UP! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! AND SO, TIME TO SEE HOW THIS ALL ENDS! STAYED TUNED!**_


	15. Sweet Dreams

_**Well we finally reached the end people. This has been a very good story to write and it's great to get away from SOAH...at least until Christmas. Hope you all enjoy! The lyrics for "I Gotta Feeling" belong to The Black Eyed Peas.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams

The others watched as the bears hugged tightly. It was a such an adorable moment for them.

"That was strangely fast." Foxy rubbed his chin with his hook.

"Tell me about it...I know Nette's healing spell must have worked." Bonnie figured.

The bears eventually separate and smile at each other. Fredrick still had the cast over his arm and a bandage wrapped around his head. His swollen eye was almost done healing.

"How are you feeling?" Freddy asked.

"Still a little tired and sore, but glad to be alive. So what all happened while I was out?" Fredrick asked.

"Well we defeated Nightmare Freddy...and saved the others..." Freddy honestly didn't want to talk about it.

"I see, I wish I could've seen it. Hey wait...where's Vincent?"

"Oh he got splattered by a train...the smell of blood is awful." Freddy shuttered.

"No kidding, my team have been on plenty of dangerous missions, some of them have involved a lot of fighting and killing, but it was just nice to save the day. Even if I was the one who stayed behind a lot and snuck around snapping people necks." Freddy chuckled.

This caused everyone to go wide-eyed.

"Just saying." Fredrick shrugged.

Just then the doctor and Fredrick's boss came in to deliver some news.

"Ah Fredrick you're out of your coma, that was quick. Nobody in this city has ever woken from their coma that fast." The doctor said.

"What happened to the others?' Fredrick asked.

"Oh they died."

"..."

"Yep."

"Oh, at least I didn't."

Nightmare Freddy almost claimed your soul...but we didn't let that happen." Freddy smiled.

"Thank you Freddy, thank you all...and sorry for all the shit you went through for me." Fredrick turned to the others.

"No it was all worth it lad." Foxy nodded.

"So doctor how long before he can leave?" Freddy asked.

"Well I wanted to run a few more tests so maybe this evening." The doctor said.

"YES!" Fredrick cheered.

Then his boss walked over closer to him.

"You did well kid, you managed to kill Vincent even with a little assistance. Maybe I could send you into the field more often. Though with your injuries you may not be able to doing anything for quite awhile, so I'm giving you a vacation.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Fredrick smiled.

The boss then turned to Freddy.

"You know, we could use the creative skills you and your band have. Maybe you guys would think about becoming secret agents during your off-times." The boss suggested.

"Secret Agents? Us?" Freddy gasped.

Freddy turned to Bonnie, Chica and Foxy who were a little surprised too! That would be a little difficult to do after being known around the world...unless their siblings wanted to take up a job like that.

"That would be a lot for us that's for sure." Freddy said.

"Well just think about it, and this opportunity is open to any of you." The boss informed them.

Bon, Chi Chi and Vix perked up at that and smiled big.

"Thank you sir." Freddy nodded.

As the boss left, Freddy looked back at the doctor.

"I guess we'll get the final tests started now so you'll all have to leave." The doctor said.

"Alright then, see ya later Fredrick!" Freddy waved to him.

"Have a good day!" Fredrick said.

And so with Chi Chi and Vix having their shifts beginning at Tenders, they all gathered there for some planning.

"So with all that madness out of the way, we should plan a celebration tonight here." Bonnie decided.

"I agree, it would be so much fun!" Chica said.

"Aye, it's sounds great." Foxy said.

"It's just what we need to remember those good nightmares." Freddy said.

"Let's make sure the party is fabulous, ooh I can already imagine the cake!" Bon blinked rapidly.

"CAKE AND PIZZA!" Chica yelled.

"Bon we are not letting you near the cake." Bonnie growled.

"Oh come on, the nightmares will never know anyways." Bon scoffed.

"Thankfully Nightmare Freddy never will." Freddy sighed in relief.

A little while later, the three younger siblings talked privately.

"So...secret agents huh?" Bon smirked.

"It sounds pretty good, after all we get to kick some ass." Vix sneered.

"And maybe even use our charms to trick people." Chi Chi said.

"And then snap their necks!" Bon grinned.

The three shared evil grins liking the idea. Later on, Freddy drove towards Nette's house where again the front door was open slightly.

"Nette? You here?" Freddy called out.

Nette rose up out of his box slowly before smiling at Freddy.

"Ah Freddy what's up?" Nette asked.

"Just came by to say thanks. None of this would be possible without your help."

"Ah you would've found some way to do all this without me, that's how much I believe in you."

"Well I guess we'll see you around?"

"Only when I'm needed." Nette lowered a bit into his box.

"You don't get out much do ya?"

"Nope...my box is like paradise that lasts forever. And I prefer this." Nette said.

"Okay then, well have a good day Nette." Freddy tipped his hat.

"You too Freddy." Nette said.

The puppet then sinks back into his box and closes the lid, Freddy chuckled and left back into his truck. Throughout the rest of the day, Bonnie spent time thinking of a few new songs, Chica, Chi Chi and Bon teamed up to take care of party supplies, Foxy and Vix stayed at home playing a few video games, and Freddy spent some time with his brother.

"You sure you're going back Golden? Why not stay here?" Freddy asked.

"I just feel home back in the Higher-class, doesn't mean I won't come visit, besides I'm still traveling a bit. I just made a long detour here." Golden chuckled.

"Suit yourself..."

"But Freddy, you ever plan on visiting to see your mansion again? I mean surely you left a few things behind that are personal."

"No I took everything I really wanted. All that's really left in there a little bit of food and furniture...nothing I can't live without."

"But...you'll visit right?"

"Of course Golden, but before you go, you're coming to our little party right?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it. At least Fredrick will be out before we go."

"True...the party starts in a few hours anyway. Golden listen, I'm very thankful that you let me be who I wanted to be."

"I was an idiot for forcing you stay there, and I'll admit I wasn't that good of it brother when I started to travel a lot. And I couldn't even help you out of your depression when Fredrick left. But look at you now, you're gonna be famous rockstar, you'll have your name in lights, you'll sign autographs, run from paparazzi, pump up a cheering crowd and sing your heart out. And while I may not be a fan of that kind of music...I'll always support you." Golden smiled.

Freddy grabbed him into a hug not caring who was watching. That night, Tenders was closed early for the crew's party. Everyone had came, even Springtrap, Mike and Jeremy. Golden and Freddy had to walk Fredrick to the truck as he was still weak. Fredrick was glad to be out of the hospital and was looking forward to tonight.

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

 _A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Everyone gathered in the private booths in Tenders where they were all talking and laughing. Plates, napkins, forks and spoons were passed around as a large table was set up nearby with pizza, soda, chips and a large vanilla and chocolate cake. Freddy, Golden and Fredrick talked together just like they did when they were kids, cracking jokes, thinking back on the memories and just having a good time. Chica showed off her plushy to Chi Chi who thought it was adorable, Bonnie was showing Bon how to play his guitar and Bon was becoming a quick learner, Foxy bragged to Vix about his part in the Nightmare Freddy battle and Vix rolled her eyes thinking Foxy was just a show-off. Springtrap and Jeremy were coming up with more crazy bets Mike could make, said human was laughing at some of them.

 _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

 _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

About a few hours into the party, most of the food had been eaten and Freddy stood up to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone, this has quite an interesting week...we've had a few dream problems, family problems and near death experiences, but we managed to pull together as one big family. We've proven to Nightmare Freddy that we don't give up...and we will die fighting for each other. And let's just hope...that somewhere, somehow, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy are looking down on us smiling, knowing we finally freed them and gave them peace, and now we can live in peace." Freddy said.

Everyone cheered in agreement before Bonnie spoke up.

"Hey Fazzy, when it's time for us to get back to the concerts, you think the fans will be ready for you?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy smirked and straightened his bowtie and hat.

"Oh they'll be ready...they'll be ready for Freddy."

 _ **One year later...**_

With Freddy being the new addition to "The Bite of 87", their popularity had skyrocketed. Everyone loved Freddy's involvement and he became officially known all around. Freddy never thought he'd never have so much energy when he was on stage yelling and jumping around on the stage. The crew finally got their own album that sold over a million copies just the first week. Suddenly magazines, billboards and newer posters showed Freddy and the gang all over them. Freddy eventually realized how difficult is was to get away from fans and Mike has had to gun the bus' engine to the max. Thankfully they never got a flat tire.

While Fredrick had went back to his job as a secret agent, he was joined by Bon, Chi Chi and Vix who's skills proved to be unmatched and became professionals quickly. Many people of the Higher-class were surprised by Freddy's involvement in the Middle Ground, and when he had time to visit Golden, many of them hid knowing what was was capable of. However, as the time had passed, Golden had started to feel uncomfortable around the hills. The rivalry between the higher-class and Darksiders was getting more violent. The Darksiders thought they were vunerable now after being affected by Freddy's choice while the higher-ups were pissed about it...and war finally broke out. Freddy's decision had changed the balance of rich and poor forever. After another successful year for the "Bite of 87" crew, they were on their way back home.

"Wow...now that was a grand finale performance." Bonnie said putting his guitar back into the case.

"I know right? The crowd loved us so much more now that Freddy is here!" Foxy said.

"I think I'm still out of breath!" Freddy said.

"Aw don't worry, we can all have a nice relaxing rest until we get back to town. Our siblings and Fredrick should be back there by now." Chica said.

"It was nice of you to lend Fredrick your mansion when he was on break." Bonnie said.

"Hey, he's my best friend, he deserves it...though I've been worried about that old town. Things have gotten a bit worse this pass year." Freddy said.

"Probably a reason why he's waiting in our town. Have you talked with Golden lately?" Bonnie asked.

Just then some police cars came racing by with their sirens on...something had happened.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

Just then he receives a call from Golden.

"Hey Golden, we're near Striker City, what's happening there?" Freddy asked.

 **"It's terrible, it's been getting worse ever since the higher-ups found out about your leave to Middle Ground and they've accused you of teaming up with Middle Ground and falsely the Darksiders."**

"What?"

BOOM!

They hear a loud explosion, screaming and car alarms blaring as they get closer to Freddy's former city.

"Are you okay Golden?"

 **"Yeah...but can I follow you guys back to your town?"**

"Yeah sure just meet us by the playground...I still miss that place." Freddy sighed.

The town was absolute chaos, upper-class and poor-class brawling all over the place. The Middle Ground was not being affected but people there had to hide in their houses. Golden waited impatiently by the playground with 2 large suitcases packed inside his car as more explosions filled the area. Mike pulled up by the playground finally and Golden drove over to them.

"Phew thanks! That was close!" Golden said.

"This is crazy brother, Mike let's get out of here!" Freddy shouted.

"ON IT!" Mike stepped on the gas.

Golden and the tour bus raced down towards the highway and was careful not to knock the connection between the bus and trailer with Freddy's truck inside. Freddy opened a window and spoke with Golden from there.

"Golden, is the Middle Ground okay?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah it is, but the other two sides are being destroyed. I don't know whether to be happy about the Middle Ground being unaffected or pissed that I can no longer live in the hills." Golden said.

"Well this proves that they were stupid to start a war just because of something I did that wasn't even a big deal." Freddy pouted.

"Just ignore them, see this is why living in the Middle Ground is awesome! We have barely any worries." Bonnie said.

"I think I see your point, I guess I'll have to find a house in your city." Golden figured.

"Yep, so might Fredrick." Freddy shrugged.

"Freddy you're not even a bit shocked that our mansions have probably been destroyed?"

"Fuck that, we can always buy another." Freddy shrugged.

"Wow...you really are a changed bear...and I like it!" Golden smiled.

Late that night when they arrived back the crew's hometown, they all gathered at Tenders where Fredrick had to discuss something, currently he and Springtrap were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Freddy asked as they came in.

Fredrick got up and hugged Freddy since he hadn't seem them for awhile.

"Oh it's just something entertaining." Fredrick said.

"How have your missions been going?" Chica asked Chi Chi.

"Great so far, definitely different from serving food all day." Chi Chi said.

"Hey Bon you still bragging all the time about how you've snuck on people?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh big time brother, sneaking into places is definitely something I can do with no problem." Bon smirked.

"Let me guess Vix, ye enjoyed kicking some ass." Foxy asked.

"You know me so well brother." Vix laughed.

"So now what were you two looking at?" Golden asked.

They all gathered around Fredrick and Springtrap who were holding large monitor. What was showing was the destruction of the old town on both the higher-ups and darksiders.

"WHAT? HOW ARE YOU GUYS SEEING THAT?" Golden gasped.

"Oh we set up some spy cameras to look down on the city. It was the boss' orders after all." Bon smirked.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"He calls it Operation: Middle, where if the two opposite sides of a town began to cause too much destruction, we blow up both sides and leave the Middle Ground still standing. After all...it's better that way." Fredrick said rather darkly.

This creeped out the others who were still confused.

"So you mean that-"

Freddy is cut off when Fredrick's receives a call.

"Yes sir...very well..."

"What?" Golden asked.

"Sorry Golden, but it's just orders. And it will be better for everyone...that town has gone too far."

Fredrick switches to a button on the panel labeled "Detonate". Fredrick presses it...and soon, several large explosions fill the higher-ups and Darksiders area killing all of them and leaving Middle Ground unharmed. Everyone behind Fredrick and Springtrap gasped.

"Did you just-"

"Yes we did, I gave the instructions, Chi Chi set up the secret cameras, Bon planted the explosives and Vix ordered all Middle Grounders to stay indoors. Now people there will know what happens when you screw up a city that involves Middle Ground, it's for the best." Fredrick said.

"All hail...Middle Ground." Vix sneered.

"So Golden, you okay with this?" Springtrap asked him.

"Actually...yes...it will serve them right for screwing up the city in the first place."

"Freddy?" Fredrick asked him.

Freddy turned to Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and they all shared evils grins.

"All hail Middle Ground." Freddy said with his eyes going black with white centers.

Later that night, everyone had went off to get some sleep and Golden and Fredrick shared a house for now. While Vix went home, Foxy came over to find his crew standing in front of the house. Chi Chi and Bon were just leaving for bed.

"Ahoy mateys, so I guess we'll be back to having some newer adventures huh?" Foxy asked.

"Of course Foxy, and we've earned a good rest tonight." Chica said.

"Alright enough chit-chat I'm tired." Bonnie groaned.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Foxy." Freddy waved.

"Alright lad, and it's good to have ye still with us." Foxy smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Freddy nodded.

Going inside, Bonnie went straight to bed while Freddy and Chica decided to have another little...session...before going to bed. During the night, Freddy was having a strange dream. _He found himself standing in a large hallway holding a large cake. Looking over himself he found that he was younger now. He heard some crying down the hallway aand past a door. Maybe he was supposed to bring the cake to the person crying. Lifting up the cake, he walked towards the door and opened it to find shockingly a younger version of Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy in front of an empty table and on the other side was a young crying Nightmare Freddy. Freddy was very confused but didn't say anything. He went to sit the cake down on the table and Nightmare Freddy immediately stopped crying and gasped with joy. Freddy watched with a smile as the nightmares began to eat all the cake revealing that the three good nightmares had forgiven Nightmare Freddy who was now happy, Freddy thought the scene was heartwarming, but it didn't last long when the dream poofs away and wakes up._

Freddy woke up and thought he saw what looked like Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy and even the reformed Nightmare Freddy standing by the door all smiling, but when Freddy blinked hard they were gone.

"Hmm, guess I'm just really tired, but if I really saw what I think I saw...then it's good to see them again.." Freddy smiled.

He went back to sleep hoping not only to see what the band had planned tomorrow, but also to spend some time with his brother Golden and his best friend Fredrick...here...in Middle Ground...

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **WOW...it's finally finished...this story is finally finished. And it got a little dark around the end with all the killing, but hey, I like to take risks with my stories and change the mood every now and then. I wanted to add the scene where Freddy dreams that he sees the Nightmare versions again and sees that Nightmare Freddy was happy with the others, it was a small reference to the "Happiest Day" minigame from FNAF 3. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and I really enjoyed writing it. I currently don't have plans for a sequel because I've got to work on other non-FNAF stories so...yeah. I honestly wanted this to be just a standalone story instead of making more sequels...but we'll just have to see huh? Anyways...until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
